


All’s Well That Ends Well

by happytreasure



Series: Thick and Thin [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Gender Dysphoria, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misgendering, Musician Richie Tozier, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball Player Eddie, fuck the clown, it picks up after the first chapter dw, oh boy buckle up and get reddie for this one kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak fought hard to get where he is. It took eighteen years of pretending to be a girl. It was hours of training on the volleyball court: sweat, blood, and bruises so severe they'd give his mother a heart attack. But it's all worth it when he gets invited to play on the University of California's women's volleyball team.He hopes leaving the close-minded town of Derry will finally give him the taste of freedom he’s been craving.He definitely doesn't expect to become a part of a group of seven people who are all connected to each other in one way or another. And he definitely doesn't expect to come face to face with a familiar boy to whom he owes a favor.





	1. Stuck Inside the Wrong Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badbitchbeverly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbitchbeverly/gifts).



He supposes life had been pretty boring until the Toziers moved to town.

 

His life of monotony began at the age of five. His dad died that year; something that sent his already paranoid, neurotic mother over the edge. From then on out Eddie’s life was consumed by the chemical smell of the hospital, doctors, and pills. His mother brought him to every doctor in Maine, convinced something was wrong with him. Along the way he started to believe it himself.

 

The next few years he spent cooped up in his bedroom, longing to join the kids that he watched play from his window. He watched the pack of neighborhood boys roughhouse each other, earning grass stains that would give his mother a coronary if she saw them on him.   

 

He wondered what it would be like to be a boy. He imagined himself as a part of the group of boys, hair cropped to his ears and dressed in red shorts and a polo shirt. He liked himself better that way. Maybe if he was a boy his mother would stop insisting he was so delicate.

 

He often wonders if he would have spent the rest of his life stuck up in his bedroom if the Toziers hadn’t moved into the largest house on the block. He was eight-years–old the day the moving trucks appeared. His mother spent that hot summer day peering at the new family trough the blinds. She spoke about how well-off they must be in a tone that was equal parts envy and fascination. She had always been enamored by the high-end lifestyle, but never able to afford it for herself.

 

The next day his mother hastily baked a batch of cookies and dragged him down the street under the guise of being a good neighbor. Looking back on it he supposed she really just wanted to scope out the largest house in town.

 

He clearly remembers the first day he met Richie Toizer. They came face to face in Richie’s barren living room. Their mothers had both already ventured upstairs for an impromptu house tour.

 

The first thing he noticed about Richie were his bulky, black glasses, next it was hideous fashion sense, lastly it was his obnoxious personality.

 

“Who are you?” Richie had asked, stalking up to him. Even then Richie towered over him.

 

“I’m your neighbor, my name’s Edith,” he said politely, just like his mother had taught.

 

“Nice to meet you, Eds! I’m Richie!” he responded sticking his hand out for him to shake. When he refused to shake hands with the boy Richie reached out and grabbed one of his braids, shaking that instead.

 

“Don’t touch me!” he protested, “and it’s Edith not Eds!”

 

Before Richie could pester him further, a girl who couldn’t be more than a year or two younger than him appeared behind Richie.

 

Her eyes lit up and she ended up dragging him away, claiming that he was her friend because he was a girl and that Richie should go find one of the neighborhood boys to play with. She introduced herself as Katie and explained that she was Richie’s younger sister.

 

He didn’t quite like her explanation as to why they had to be friends, but he liked Katie. It seemed the feeling was mutual because everyday after that Katie Tozier showed up at his door asking if he could come play. It took a week of convincing before Sonia Kaspbrak conceded, sending him on his way with a fanny pack full of pills and his inhaler and strict instructions to play inside.

 

Katie gladly invited him into her vacant house. He was baffled that she was allowed to stay home alone at such a young age. His first question upon realizing they were alone was to ask where Richie was, not that he cared or anything, he was just curious. Katie explained that Richie had been sent to a year-round boarding school because he managed to get kicked out of or expelled from every school he had attended so far.  

 

Katie seemed eager to change the subject after that. It wasn’t long before she managed to coerce him outside. She picked up the volleyball that was on the lawn and explained that Richie used to play with her and now she had no on to practice with. He’d had never played a sport before, his mother absolutely forbade it.

 

That afternoon he scrapped his knee going for the ball. For some reason he didn’t think about bacteria or infections as he watched the sticky blood running down his knee. All he could think about was the fact that he got the ball up.

 

He was hooked from that moment on. Thus, began his life of skipping to Katie’s house every day and changing into Richie’s old clothes to keep his own free of stains and dragging Katie outside to play. Hiding the bruises and scrapes from his mother was a little more difficult but he made due.

 

-

 

He was nine the summer Katie finally convinced him to sneak to the park with her. She had finally swayed him by promising softer grass to play volleyball on.

 

That day at the park they met a girl with fiery red hair and tear tracks on her cheeks. Katie said her hair was pretty which he had to agree, he envied how short she kept it, and from that moment on Beverly Marsh became a part of their group.

 

One day, after they had completely tuckered themselves out tossing the ball around, he asked a question he’d been holding in for a long time.

 

“Hey guys?”

 

“Yeah?” Beverly said, sitting up from where she was sprawled on the ground.

 

“Do you guys ever wish you were a boy?” he asked timidly. His friends confused faces made him want to take it back immediately.

 

Beverly frowned. “No, but I know that you can become a boy if you want.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Katie disagreed, “you can’t just become a boy!”

 

“Yeah you can!” Beverly insisted, “My cousin used to be a girl, but he said he was born in the wrong body and that he’s really a boy on the inside.”

 

It was like someone had flipped a switch in his brain. _A boy on the inside._

“That’s it! I’m a boy on the inside!” he exclaimed.

 

“Edith, you can’t just say you’re a boy!” Katie protested.

 

“Sure, he can!” Beverly argued.

 

He felt a wave of elation wash over him at Beverly saying ‘he’.

 

Katie wasn’t as quick to take to the idea as Beverly but it soon became something akin of a game to them. He explained that he couldn’t tell his mom, he had listened to her ramble on multiple occasions how thankful she was that he was a girl, boys were too loud and rambunctious according to her. Therefore, he was only a boy in front of Beverly and Katie, but for him that was enough.

 

-

 

It was a hot, sticky summer day, and he had just turned ten-years-old. They were sitting in Katie’s spacious kitchen, slurping at popsicles.

 

“I don’t like my name,” he said suddenly.

 

“Why because it’s an old lady name?” Katie asked.

 

He glared at her. “No, because it’s a girl’s name,” he explained.

 

“You can change it!” Beverly chimed in, “My cousin changed his name when he became a boy.”

 

“What should I change it to?” he asked, excited at the prospect of not being called Edith anymore.

 

“Well, anything you want I guess. What were your parents going to name you if you were born a boy? I was gonna be Nicholas,” Beverly replied.

 

“My mom said she would have named me Edward if I was born a boy,” he sighed, “but I don’t really like that name.”

 

“Yeah, that’s an old man name,” Katie snickered.

 

Beverly pursed her lips. “What about Eddie?” she suggested.

 

He perked up. “Eddie! I want to be Eddie!”

 

From then on out he not only go to be a boy in front of Beverly and Katie, but he also got to be Eddie.

 

-

 

Life went on in a similar fashion until the summer he turned eleven. That was the summer Beverly moved away. Their final goodbyes were tear-filled and heart-breaking. They didn’t make her explain why she was moving away. They knew it was because of her father. Gossip spread fast in a small town.

 

It was also the year that he tried out for Derry’s middle school volleyball team, and consequently the first time out of many that Eddie forged his mother’s signature in order to join a team.

 

-

 

Once again life transpired with consistency until he turned thirteen. That was the year the pharmacist pulled him aside as he came in for his refills. Wracked with guilt he admitted to Eddie that all his medicines were placebos.

 

He remembered running to Katie’s house and throwing his pill dispenser on the beautifully tiled floors. “They’re gazebos!” he had screamed “They’re bullshit!”

 

Despite the new information, he didn’t confront his mother. He wasn’t sure he was ready for how she’d react. After all he had lies of his own.

 

-

 

It was towards the end of volleyball season that same year when Eddie twisted his ankle at practice. He had begged them not to call his mother, but it was of no use.

 

“Volleyball?” his mother had screamed as she drove him to the hospital, “How long have you been participating in this dangerous behavior, Edith?”

 

He cringed at his birth name. Last year when Katie had joined him at Derry middle someone caught her calling him Eddie. He was grateful for her quick response. “I call her Eddie because Edith is an old lady name!” From then on out the “nickname” Eddie stuck.

 

“Four years,” he admitted.

 

“Four years?!” his mother screeched, “Did you ever think for a second about how dirty a gym floor is?”

 

Of course he had. But all he could think about was the ball when he was playing. He convinced himself early on that all the germs were washed away when he scrubbed his skin red in the shower after each practice.

 

“I don’t ever want to hear about you playing volleyball again, Edith,” his mother continued.

 

Eddie felt his blood run cold. Volleyball was his only escape. For the short time that he was on the court nothing else mattered.

 

He turned to his last option. “I know about the pills,” he whispered, “and I’ll keep taking them, we don’t have to talk about it, but you have to let me keep playing.”

 

His mother’s eyes widened and it looked briefly like she would ask how he found out. Instead she turned her eyes to the road and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Eddie took her silence as agreement.

 

They didn’t talk about it. Eddie continued to take his pills, and his mother silently filled out whatever forms were necessary for him to join teams.

 

-

 

Eddie was fourteen when he and Katie sat down at her brand-new laptop. Before they had always played games on the family computer, but that Christmas her parents gifted her with one of her very own.

 

He asked if he could search something and she agreed. Eddie typed the question he’d been too scared to search on the Tozier’s family computer.

_What’s it mean when you feel like a boy on the inside?_

Hundreds of results popped up all with the same reoccurring word: transgender.

 

Eddie remembered feeling a sense of relief at having finally having found the word that described him.

 

-

 

It was the summer of that same year that when Eddie saw Richie Tozier for the first time since the day they met. Eddie always felt like he knew Richie on a personal level despite never seeing him. Katie would often talk about him and speak about the letter’s Richie sent to her. She only saw brother during Christmas time which was just about the only time Eddie wasn’t at the Toziers, but apparently, Richie had been kicked out of his current boarding school and was home until he was enrolled in a new one.

 

Eddie was sleeping over at the Tozier’s house the day Richie returned. Katie and he were watching a movie on the TV in her room, or at least Eddie was. Katie’s eyes were glued to her new iphone. Eddie was jealous, he wasn’t allowed to have a phone until he turned fifteen.

 

“What’s up, Brat?” Richie said bursting through Katie’s door. He was much taller than when Eddie had last saw him. His glasses were also less bulky although his gaudy fashion hadn’t improved.

 

“Richie!” Katie squealed, darting to her brother and jumping into his arms. Richie groaned, but held her weight and spun her in a circle.

 

He gently placed her on the ground before briefly glancing at Eddie. “Damn, Katie, mom know you got a boy up here?” he teased.

 

Eddie got the same sense of giddiness he got every time someone recognized him as boy. It would happen from time to time, and he supposed it wasn’t too surprising considering how androgynous his face and body were, he didn’t have any defining feminine features. On top of that he often wore Richie’s old clothes to escape wearing whatever his mother had bought for him. His only tell was his long brown hair, but that day, as per usual, Eddie had stuffed it into a baseball cap. He had wanted to cut it for the longest time, but he was fairly sure his mother would lose her mind.

 

“What?” Richie asked when they both started at him awkwardly.

 

Wordlessly Eddie reached up and removed his hat, letting his long hair pool around his shoulders.

 

Richie squinted at him before recognition crossed his face. “Eds?”

 

Eddie didn’t correct him on the nickname this time, nodding instead.

 

“Oh, shit, uh sorry for calling you a-“

 

Eddie cut him off. “No, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” he said perhaps a little too quickly, “I’m just surprised you still know who I am.”

 

“Well, you’re Katie’s best friend so she talks about you a lot, she also sends pictures sometimes,” Richie explained.

 

There was a pause before Katie broke the silence. “Wanna play video games with us?” she asked.

 

“As long as you two don’t mind losing,” Richie grinned.

-

 

 

It was the same nightmare for the third night in a row.

 

There dream-Eddie was, standing in his mother’s bathroom. On the counter were the sharp scissors his mother occasionally used to cut off his dead ends. Dream-Eddie took one look in the mirror and snatched the scissors up, grabbing a chunk of hair before going to cut it off, but it was as if his hair is made of titanium because the scissors make no progress. 

 

Dream-Eddie always thought the same thing, _Well, maybe I should test the scissors out._

 

Suddenly, dream-Eddie would dig the blade into his own wrists, proving the scissors sharpness. 

 

Eddie woke up in a cold sweat after that, disturbed by his own brain. 

 

He glanced over to Katie who was still sound asleep in the bed next to him. He felt the hot tears on his face and decided that he should go to the bathroom to calm down. Carefully so as not to wake his friend, he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall.

 

He sat with his back against the wall, refusing to look in the mirror, knowing he’d hate what he’d see.

 

He stayed there hoping his breathing would calm down eventually, he had grabbed his inhaler on his way out, but it didn’t matter how many puffs he took, he couldn’t stop the short, quick breaths that tore through his chest. 

 

He began fumbling through the Tozier’s bathroom drawers suddenly set on finding a pair of scissors.

 

All he knew his that his brain was telling him he wouldn’t be able to breathe until he cut all his hair off. 

 

It didn’t take him long to find what he wanted, but when he brought the scissors to the first chunk of hair he found he couldn’t make himself do it. It was like his hands were frozen, unable to move.

 

His hands shook as he looked down at the faintly visible veins under the delicate skin of his wrist. He had the sudden urge to rip his skin open. 

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, you’re such a coward_ , he thought as he absentmindedly brought the sharp edge to his skin.

 

Before he could follow through the door quietly creaked open. Eddie froze, and turned to look at the intruder. 

 

He came face to face with Richie Tozier whose eyes were as wide as saucers and suddenly he realized how bad it must look to be standing in a bathroom crying, with a pair of scissors nearly pressed against his bared wrist. 

 

“It’s not- I’m not-“ Eddie tried to say. 

 

“It’s okay, Eds,” Richie whispered, slowly reaching out to grab the scissors from Eddie’s shaking hand.

 

“I can’t take it- I just wanted to get rid of it, but I couldn’t do it myself,” Eddie babbled, beginning to hyperventilate.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, just breathe,” Richie said softly. 

 

Eddie shook his head furiously. “No, I can’t do this, I can’t live like this anymore!”

 

“Like what?” Richie prompted, brows furrowed.

 

“Like a girl,” Eddie snapped, feeling a mix of relief and horror at his confession.

 

“Would you rather live like a boy?” Richie asked, confused.

 

“I am a boy,” Eddie said firmly. 

 

“So, you’re trans?” Richie clarified.

 

Eddie’s shoulders tensed at the word. “You know what that means?”

 

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, “there was a kid at my boarding school like you.” 

 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” he asked warily.

 

Richie shrugged. “You can’t help who you are, you’re just born that way, there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

 

Eddie’s breath hitched. “Only one person besides Katie knows, they're the only ones who know the real me.”

 

“Well now you have three people,” Richie grinned. 

 

Eddie nodded, wiping away his tears with the collar of his shirt. 

 

“What were you gonna do with the scissors?” Richie said, breaking the silence.

 

“I promise I just wanted to cut my hair,” Eddie whispered, “but I couldn’t bring myself to do it, my mom would flip.”

 

“But you want to cut your hair?” 

 

Eddie nodded. “More than anything.”

 

Richie didn’t say anything for a moment, and looked almost as if he was contemplating something. Then he reached out and lightly grabbed a piece of Eddie’s hair. Before Eddie could ask what the hell he was doing, Richie took the scissors and snipped the chunk of hair off. 

 

Eddie stared at the long lock of brown hair on the ground by his feet, dumbfounded at what Richie had just done. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eddie said in a deadly calm voice.

 

Richie smirked. “Giving you incentive.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, now you have to cut the rest of it off because you’d look silly with a chunk missing from your head,” Richie explained.

 

“My mom is going to have a heart attack when she sees me,” he fretted. 

 

“Blame it on me,” Richie said, continuing when he saw Eddie’s confused look, “tell you mom I cut your hair, say it was a prank of something, I dunno.”

 

“You’d take the blame fully?” Eddie asked skeptically. 

 

“Sure, I’m starting at a new boarding school next week anyway.”

 

Eddie nodded, calming his nerves. “Finish what you started,” he instructed.

 

Richie beamed. “That’s the spirit, Eds.” 

 

That night Eddie felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and it was all thanks to Richie Tozier. 

 

He told Richie that he owed him, and promised him that he’d pay him back one day.

 

-

 

Eddie was sixteen when he was partnered up with Mike Hanlon for Ms. Harper’s chemistry class.

 

Eddie hadn’t clicked with someone so fast since he met Beverly Marsh in the park five years ago. 

 

From that day on Eddie sat at Mike’s lunch table which was mostly consumed by Mike’s teammates from the football team. Eddie supposed he probably stuck out like a sore thumb among the group of burly teens, but Mike always made him feel welcome. 

 

It’s half way though sophomore year that he added Mike to the small list of people who knew the real him. Mike accepted him without thinking twice and Eddie knew he had met a friend for life. 

 

People had thought they were dating, rumors spread lightning quick, and after a while they both stopped trying to dispel them. They even ended up going to prom together which only worsened people’s suspicions, but they didn’t care. They knew that their relationship wasn’t ever meant to surpass friendship. 

 

-

 

Eddie was seventeen and in the beginning of his senior year when he received the news that he was being awarded a full ride sports scholarship to the University of California—Los Angeles. The same college that his best friend Mike would be attending for football, in a state that was miles away from Derry. 

 

For the first time Eddie felt like freedom wasn’t only something he could obtain on the volleyball court.

 

-

 

That was how Eddie ends up where he is now, lugging his heavy as fuck suitcase up to his tiny dorm room. He hasn’t been able to meet his roommate yet, so he’s excited to see who he’d be spending the next year of his life with. Even better the third roommate who was also meant to share the room with them had dropped out, meaning Eddie will have the honor of sharing a room with one person instead of two.

 

Eddie can tell his roommate has beat him to the room when he sees the door is open and hears voices softly filtering down the hallway. 

 

Eddie sighs when he finally gets his suitcase into the room. The talking stops as whoever is in the room takes note of him. Eddie looks up prepared to greet his new roommate.

 

The first thing he notices is the messy mop of black hair and the absolutely gaudy Hawaiian shirt, “Richie?!” Eddie asks, incredulously. 

 

Then he turns his attention to the figure on the bed. He takes in her long red hair, and eccentric yet stylish fashion choice. And her face—Eddie would recognize it anywhere.

 

“Beverly?!”

 


	2. Put Your Head on my Shoulder

Eddie sprints straight to Beverly and tackles her onto the bed. “Bevvy!” he screams.

 

“Eddie!” she screams back, pulling back from their embrace and planting a kiss on his mouth; something she’d always done when they were kids. Eddie’s finds it cute that she hasn’t grown out of the habit of kissing her friends on the mouth. 

 

“Woah, you guys clearly know each other,” Richie comments, eyes wide.

 

“It’s a Beverly thing,” Eddie explains. 

 

Richie looks mildly confused. “So, how do you two know each other?” 

 

“Beverly lived in Derry when we were little, she was best friends with Katie and I,” Eddie says.

 

“I forgot the address,” Beverly says suddenly. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I forgot the address, that’s why I never sent you guys anything, I thought I’d never see you guys again,” she says softly. 

 

“Oh, Bevvy, it’s okay, Katie will be so happy I’ve found you,” Eddie assures her, “she still has pictures of all of us above her desk.”

 

“We’ll have to facetime her,” Beverly suggests.

 

“So, you’re the famous Beverly Marsh?” Richie grins, “You were all Katie talked about for the two months after you left.”

 

Eddie furrows his brows. “Wait do you two know each other?” Eddie swears Beverly never met Richie during her time in Derry.

 

“No, we met downstairs, I conned him into helping me carry my bags up,” Beverly says proudly, “The real question is how he knows my last name.”

 

“That’s Katie’s brother, Bev,” Eddie laughs, the whole situation seems like one amazing coincidence. 

 

“Richie Tozier?” Beverly asks.

 

Richie smirks. “In the flesh.”

 

“Wow,” Beverly marvels, “I didn’t recognize you from your baby photos.”

 

“Ugh, why does Maggie still have those up?” Richie groans. 

 

“Yeah,” Eddie snickers, “you were a fat baby, too.”

 

Richie puts a hand over his chest and mocks offense. “You wound me, Eds.” 

 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie huffs, before being drawn away by his screen lighting up.

 

He checks his phone and is delighted to see Mike has texted to come hang out along with his room number.

 

“My friend Mike just texted me his room number he wants me to come hang out, you guys wanna come?” he asks.

 

“Sure!” Beverly chirps, “Is he from Derry, too?” 

 

“Yeah, we became pretty close friends in high school,” Eddie explains.

 

“Cool, which room number?” Richie asks.

 

“302.”

 

“Oh, that’s right across from me!” Richie says, “Actually my best friend Bill is in 302.”

 

“Wait, you’re in 301?” Beverly clarifies.

 

“Yep,” Richie responds.

 

Beverly smiles wide. “That’s my boyfriend’s room!”

 

“You’re dating Benny-boy? Damn Bev, you’ve caught yourself a real looker,” Richie complements.

 

“Wow, small world,” Eddie comments.

 

They make their way over to the boy’s dorms as Richie hypothesizes what kind of person Bill and Mike’s roommate will be. He and Ben had been lucky enough to get a room to themselves, but Bill and Mike would be stuck with a third person like most people in the dorms.

 

“I bet he’s like a total weirdo,” Richie says, “I once knew a guy who’s roommate got off on having sex in front of him while he was sleeping.”

 

“Ew Richie,” Eddie whines “you’re gross.”

 

“Hey I wasn’t the one fucking in front of my sleeping roommate,” Richie counters as they approach 302.

 

“Might I suggest a different topic than a random person exhibitionist kink?” Beverly laughs as she opens the door without knocking.

 

“Stan?!” Richie gasps his eyes locked onto the boy with curly hair who’s sitting on one of the three beds.

 

“Wait, you two k-know each other?” a red-haired boy asks, who Eddie can only assume is Bill. 

 

“Stanny here was the local rabbi’s son in the neighborhood of my old boarding school, and coincidentally also my first best friend,” Richie reveals.

 

“I thought I had escaped for good all those years ago,” Stan jokes.

 

“Shut up and give old Richie a hug,” Richie says, pulling his friend into a embrace.

 

Then the door opens and a broad man with a scruffy beard pops his head in. “There you are Bev,” he says affectionately.

 

“Ben!” she chirps, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to the group. “This is my boyfriend Ben by the way, he’s also Richie’s roommate.”

 

“Huh, small world,” Bill chuckles.

 

“Oh, just you wait, Big Bill, because I’m about to blow your mind,” Richie grins.

 

 

“So, as you know, me and you are best friends from high school, Stan is my best friend from childhood, and Mike here just so happens to be best friends with Eddie,” he says gesturing to Eddie, “Now, they both grew up in Derry which is technically my hometown, and Eddie just so happens to be my little sister’s best friend. He-“ Richie falters before turning to Eddie and giving him look that seems to be asking ‘is this okay?’

 

Eddie is confused for a moment before he realizes Richie is silently asking if he can call Eddie a boy in front of other people which is fair because last time he saw Eddie he was most definitely in the closet. Eddie’s heart swells at his consideration and before he really thinks about it he’s nodding firmly. 

 

“Anyway, he was also best friends with Miss Marsh here when they were kids,” he continues gesturing to Beverly now, “who just so happens to be dating Benny, who is also my roommate,” Richie finishes, seeming almost out of breath after his spiel. 

 

Eddie is still caught up on the fact that no one batted an eye when Richie said ‘he’ because he most definitely didn’t hide his chest under a big shirt today like he usually does. He’s amazed at how everyone just accepted the fact that he’s a boy. 

 

“Wow it’s a _really_ small world,” Bill says, looking a little amazed. 

 

“More like fate!” Richie grins.

 

They all end up stuffed into room 302, getting to know each other better. He learns everyone’s majors: Richie is Theatre, Bill is English, Ben is architecture, Bev is fashion and design, Mike is agricultural sciences, and Eddie is nursing.

 

At one point Stan asks about his gender identity, Eddie doesn’t hesitate to explain he’s a boy, but that he’s not really out yet and plays for the women’s volleyball team. Eddie’s amazed that he just revealed his biggest secret to three near strangers, but somehow deep down he feels he can trust them with anything. 

 

He learns a bit more about his new friends. Like that Stan’s Jewish, that Ben and Beverly met when he moved to Portland a year ago, and that Bill’s had a stutter for most of his life, but he’s finally getting over it. 

 

They end talking for a bit longer before they decide to retire to their respective rooms, swapping numbers before they do.

 

Richie catches Eddie in the hallway before he makes his way back to the girl’s dorm with Beverly. 

 

“Hey, I’m proud of you, ya know, Katie said you hadn’t come out in Derry,” Richie says before carding a hand through Eddie’s hair, “and I like that you kept this short, it suits you.”

 

Eddie’s beginning to wonder if Richie just has an affinity for his hair rather than bad manners because he’s managed to put his hands in it every time they’ve met. 

 

“Yeah, nobody knows in Derry, and I can’t really physically transition because of volleyball,” Eddie admits.

 

“Well, you can start socially transitioning, we’ll all support you, and Cali is way less stuck up than Derry,” Richie assures him.

 

“I mean I’m still going to go by Eddie, but I think I’ll just kinda let people assume, I’ve got this whole androgynous thing down, and I still want to stay in the girls’ dorm and play on the girls’ team,” Eddie explains.

 

Richie nods in understanding, Eddie’s still at a point in life where transitioning completely, socially or physically, could cause a few problems.

 

“Well, we’ll all be here for you, Eds,” Richie promises him.

 

Eddie grins and nods, before scampering down the hall in an attempt to catch up to Beverly who has already headed back to their room. 

 

-

 

Eddie is laying on the floor with ice on both his aching knees; he had not accounted for how grueling college volleyball would be. Not that he doesn’t love it because he absolutely does, it’s just taxing. 

 

Eddie groans as his phone vibrates against his stomach where he had placed it earlier. He picks it up and glances at the screen.

 

_The Losers_ _’ Club (4)_

 

Eddie smiles fondly at the group chat name. The first night they met Richie made a group chat and named it ‘The Lucky Seven’, Bill called him a loser for naming their friend group and Stan jumped at the chance to change the name to ‘The Losers’ Club’. Bill didn’t comment on Stan branding their group.

 

Eddie opens the new messages 

 

Richie: Someone come get lunch w me i’m lonely and hungry

 

Bill: me, stan and mike have class rn

 

Eddie: I’m pretty sure ben and bev are on a date rn 

 

Richie: look like it’s just you and me eds

 

Eddie: i never said i’d go to lunch with you

 

Richie: you never said you wouldn’t 

 

Richie: I’ll stop by in an hour! 

 

Eddie rolls his eyes at Richie’s presumptuous behavior. 

 

Still he picks himself off the floor and disposes of the ice bags. He recognizes the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he empties the ice into the sink and tries to ignore them. 

 

Eddie knows he’s catching feelings for Richie, but he tries hard to stifle them. It’s not easy. While Richie could come off like a douchebag sometimes, Eddie knows he’s actually really sweet underneath his whole loudmouth image. 

 

Because when Eddie’s feeling particularly down Richie will bring him chocolate milk, send him a funny video he found, or do something equally as endearing.

 

But Eddie knows he shouldn’t read into anything because Richie’s straight. The boy flirts with any girl in his sight so Eddie knows he’s not special. He knows Richie’s probably only attracted to him because he’s stuck in the wrong body. 

 

Eddie shakes off his feeling of self-depreciation and puts on some music as he gets ready.

 

Eddie knows he has a bit before Richie shows up so he decides to put in some makeup. Not that Eddie has ever been keen on having a feminine gender expression, but when it comes to making himself look a little less like a sleep-deprived college student or clothes he thinks he looks cute in, Eddie tends to push the boundaries of strictly masculine.

 

After he feels he looks a little less like someone who hasn’t slept in days he walks over to his closet and pulls out a pair of acid washed ripped jeans and a pink crop top.

 

He briefly considers putting on his binder which Katie had given him as a parting gift, but decides against considering that the California heat is particularly horrible today. Luckily the top isn’t too tight against his chest, muting its presence. Granted Eddie is barely a B cup, but not being completely flat always bothers him. 

 

Eddie glances at his phone and realizes Richie said he’d be at his room fifteen minutes ago. Eddie huffs, knowing the dumbass probably got distracted or something. Deciding he’ll just walk to Richie’s room himself he slips on some yellow converse, grabs the small back pack he’d switched out for his fanny pack in high school, and heads out. 

 

-

 

Richie answers his door in nothing but a pair of black skinny jeans. Eddie wills his cheeks not to turn red and tells himself he’s just looking at Richie’s chest because of the tattoo. It’s the two drama masks on the upper right side of his chest. 

 

“What’s up, Eds?” Richie says, “you look awful cute today.”

 

Eddie knows by now that his cheeks are definitely red. Richie is such a flirt. Eddie’s seen him in action, and he’s pretty Richie would flirt with anything that has a pair of boobs. He tries not to let that sting, because it’s not like Richie’s rubbing it in on purpose. He’s probably just sexually attracted to Eddie and it’s not like he knows Eddie has feelings for him. 

 

“You look a mess,” Eddie responds, wishing he could run a comb through Richie’s hair because he’s pretty sure he’s never done it himself. 

 

Richie chuckles and slips on a black undershirt and a gaudy Hawaiian shirt over it. 

 

He pauses as he’s putting on some chucks and stares at Eddie’s stomach. “I didn’t know you had your belly button pierced.”

 

Eddie brings a hand up to fiddle with the jewel, he remembers the weeks of begging it took for Katie to convince him to go get their belly buttons pierced together.

 

“Katie didn’t want to go alone,” Eddie explains.

 

“It’s hot,” Richie says with a smirk. 

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Just because I’m stuck in this shit body doesn’t mean you have to flirt with me like you do with every girl,” he snaps. Eddie knows he’s being unfair, but he can’t stand it anymore. 

 

Richie eyes widen for a moment before his expression becomes softer. “First of all, I’m bi, so, you’re totally fair game to flirt with, and second I don’t see you as anything but the adorable boy you are.”

 

Eddie’s cheeks get red all over again; he had just figured that Richie was straight from the way he talked to girls. He’s never even seen Richie flirt with a boy. 

“Sorry for assuming,” Eddie apologizes. 

 

“Nah, it’s cool, but I gotta ask, how do you not tear that thing out when you dive all around the floor at practice,” he asks pointing to Eddie’s stomach.

 

“Oh,” Eddie says, surprised at the innocence of the question, “well when you dive in volleyball your chest hits the ground first.”

 

“Huh, think I should get one?” Richie jokes.

 

“Oh, definitely, and get your nipples pierced to match,” Eddie suggests sarcastically. 

 

Richie let’s out a laugh before leading Eddie out of the room. “What are you in the mood for?” he asks.

 

“Spaghetti,” Eddie says immediately, having been craving it all day. 

 

“Anything for you Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie teases.

 

Eddie groans, knowing Richie just found a new favorite nickname for him.

 

-

 

Eddie knows his teammates serves by now; this girl’s is a deep float and difficult to receive, but not impossible. 

 

Eddie watches the ball float over the net, and stays on his toes. Eddie shuffles to the ball, feeling it hit his arms he rolls to the ground and springs back up. A perfect pass.

 

“Good job, Eddie!” his coach calls. 

 

The other side easily returns the ball and Eddie cringes as he realizes the hitter is aiming for the girl next to him. Eddie knows she’s a weak passer, and as he predicts she shanks the ball to the side. Luckily someone form the front row gets a touch on it. She doesn’t really send it back in the court though, meaning it’ll be difficult to get if back over. It’s a long shot, but Eddie’s already sprinting for the ball before he knows it. He gets a good touch on it and sends it back over the net. Once again he rolls to his feet, smiling at the chorus of cheers from his teammates, and ignoring how he banged his knee on the floor. 

 

Practice goes on for a while more before the coach lets them go. Eddie packs his things up quick, knowing that the Losers wanted to hang out later that night. 

 

When he looks up he’s greeted by the sight of Beverly and Richie waiting for him by the gym doors.

 

“What’s up, Spaghetti! I liked your little rolly polly move there,” Richie says as Eddie makes his way over. 

 

“Every libero can do that,” Eddie states.

 

“Every who?” Richie asks.

 

“Libero, that’s my position on the team,” Eddie explains.

 

“Oh, my god, Eddie, your knee!” Beverly gasps. 

 

Eddie looks down, realizing that his knee has already started to bruise and swell.

 

Eddie makes a ‘yikes’ face at it. “Remind me to ice it when we get back.” 

 

“Eddie, you’re limping,” Beverly whines.

 

“Alright Bev, you grab his bag,” Richie instructs. 

 

“Richie I can-“ 

 

“No arguments, Spaghetti, now hop on,” Richie says, bending down to allow Eddie on his back. 

 

Eddie groans. “You’re gonna have to get lower for me to get on.”

 

“Geez, you’re a tiny little gremlin.”

 

Eddie huffs. “It’s not my fault you’re like nine feet tall.”

 

Richie laughs. “I’m only 6’3.”

 

“That’s literally a foot taller than me,” Eddie complains as he jumps on Richie’s back.

 

“Oh, my God, you weigh like nothing,” Richie says, picking him up easily. 

 

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbles, “also sorry I’m all gross and sweaty.”

 

“No Worries, Spaghetti, definitely worth it to have you pressed up against me,” Richie responds. 

 

Eddie lightly smacks him on the head.

 

On the way back Richie and Beverly begin singing ‘A Whole New World’ from Aladdin. Eddie gets the feeling they do this a lot because they harmonize beautifully. He’s blown away by how beautiful Richie’s voice is; he sounds like he belongs on Broadway. Although Eddie supposes he shouldn’t be too surprised considering Richie is a theatre major. 

 

“Richie, you have a really good voice,” Eddie complements.

 

“Thanks,” Richie says.

 

“You should see some of his work!” Beverly gushes.

 

“His work?” Eddie questions.

 

“Damn, you haven’t told him?” Beverly asks.

 

“Hasn’t really come up in conversation,” Richie mumbles.

 

Beverly raises an eyebrow and turns to Eddie. “Richie puts a lot of covers of songs up on Youtube, he’s got like a million subscribers.”

 

“Huh, so that’s why you have so many Instagram followers,” Eddie says before grinning, “and I can’t believe you’re a youtuber.” 

 

“I mean, I’m not a goddamn daily vlogger, I’m a musician, I don’t even show my face on the channel,” Richie justifies.

 

Eddie ruffles Richie’s hair. “What’s your channel name?” 

 

“TrashmouthToizer,” Richie reveals.

 

Eddie laughs. “Fitting.”  

 

 

-

 

Richie and Eddie’s schedules fit ridiculously well. It seems that they always have classes at the same time, meaning they are always free at the same time. 

 

Right now, Eddie’s sprawled out on Ben’s bed and Richie’s on his. They’re both just scrolling through their phones, enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Eddie let’s out a sigh, tugging at his binder. His back started hurting an hour ago, but Eddie’s dysphoria is ridiculously bad today, and he’d probably start crying if he had to take it off.

 

“Are you okay?” Richie asks seriously. 

 

“Just uncomfortable,” Eddie grumbles.

 

That’s Eddie talk for ‘I have really bad dysphoria right now.’ Richie has become accustomed to Eddie’s code by now which he’s extremely thankful for. He’s absolutely horrible at expressing his emotions.

 

“Any way I can help?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie pauses for a moment before answering. “Can you sing for me?” 

 

Richie grins. “Any requests?” 

 

“Something old school,” Eddie says.

 

Richie smiles and clears his throat before beginning. 

 

 _Put your head on my shoulder_  
_Hold me in your arms, baby_  
_Squeeze me oh-so-tight_

_Show me that you love me too_

_Put your lips next to mine, dear_  
_Won't you kiss me once, baby?_  
_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_    
_You and I will fall in love_

_People say that love's a game_  
_A game you just can't win_  
_If there's a way_    
_I'll find it someday_  
_And then this fool will rush in_

_Put your head on my shoulder_  
_Whisper in my ear, baby_  
_Words I want to hear_  
_Tell me, tell me that you love me too_

_Put your head on my shoulder_  
_Whisper in my ear, baby_  
_Words I want to hear, baby_  
_Put your head on my shoulder_

 

 

 

Eddie hadn’t thought Richie would go quite so old school, but the classic song sounded beautiful when Richie sang it. The lyrics also make Eddie’s chest feel tight, and he wishes to do just what the songs telling him.

 

Eddie smiles softly. “Not what I expected but what I needed,” he breathes.

 

Richie grins widely. “Glad I could help.”

 

 

-

 

Eddie will never admit it to anyone, but every night he falls asleep to Richie’s voice. Now that he’s discovered his Youtube channel he can’t get off of it. 

 

Eddie rolls on his back, listening to Richie sing softly in his ear. 

 

He feels the familiar surge of butterflies in his stomach as he thinks of his friend. 

 

Eddie wants to think that the way Richie openly flirts with him means something, but Eddie’s seen him talk in a similar fashion to all their friends. 

 

Eddie doesn’t think he can deal with putting himself out there for the first boy he’s ever liked and getting rejected. Eddie’s never really had a crush on anyone, and he’s never done more than make out with a few of the boys on the football team at parties. (Eddie found out very quickly he’s a bit of a slutty drunk).

 

Eddie sighs, trying to push the worrying thoughts out of his head, and letting Richie’s voice lull him to sleep. 

 

Come what may, he supposes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER I USUALLY DONT UPDATE SO FAST BUT YOU GUYS REALLY MOTIVATED ME 
> 
> in case anyone was wondering what volleyball rolling looks like: https://youtu.be/g34mcY9vs8k
> 
> and the song richie sang is “put your head on my shoulder” by paul anka


	3. Alcohol Plus Information

Richie barges into Beverly and Eddie’s room as he always does.

 

Eddie yelps at the sudden intrusion, but Beverly seems unfazed.

 

“Jeez, what if I was changing or something, asshat?” Eddie snaps.

 

“Well, then I guess I would’ve just be treated to a nice view,” Richie flirts. 

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Control your brother, Katie.”

 

“It’s an impossible task!” his sister complains.

 

Richie spots Eddie’s computer which is open on the dorm room desk. It’s displays Katie, sitting in her bed at home. 

 

“Oh, you guys are face timing mini me!” Richie says walking towards the computer.

 

“Hey! I’m not a mini you,” Katie protests.

 

“We might as well be twins, Kit-kat,” Richie points out, knowing she hates it when he compares them.

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t get sent to boarding school,” Katie quips.

 

“Damn, low blow, but to be fair the only reason you didn’t end up like me is because you had Eddie to keep you in check.”

 

Katie huffs, knowing she can’t exactly dispute it. 

 

“I was basically your mother,” Eddie jokes.

 

“You’re like everyone’s mother though,” Beverly points out.

 

“Yeah, you always ask when I last ate,” Richie agrees.

 

“That’s because you look like real-life Gumby, but even more stretched out,” Eddie grumbles.

 

Richie laughs. “Oh, you flatter me, Eds.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie responds immediately.

 

Richie enjoys the blush on his cheeks.

 

-

They’re all shoved in Eddie and Beverly’s dorm room. For some reason they’re making him celebrate hitting a million subscribers on Youtube. Richie doesn’t really see it as that big a deal; he really just uses the platform as a makeshift portfolio of sorts. But Beverly insists it’s a big moment so Richie indulges her and celebrates with his friends.

 

Beverly is sitting in between Ben’s legs, can of beer in her hand. Stan’s laying the floor with his head on Bill’s lap and feet in Mike’s. (Richie’s totally right about them having some sort of thruple thing going on). He wishes he and Eddie were in a similar position. Instead they’re sitting with they’re backs against Eddie’s bed, a few inches between them. Richie desperately wishes to close the gap.

 

At some point they start playing Truth or Dare. They all pick truth for the most part—all too lazy and tipsy from the beer to pick dare. Although throughout the night a few dares are completed. The most notable being Richie perfectly rapping Deepthroat by CupcakKe, Stan letting Beverly give him a full face of makeup, and Mike completing fifty pushups with Stan on his back. However, Eddie’s dare is Richie’s favorite.

 

“Eddie, my love, what’ll be, truth or dare?” Beverly asks.

 

Eddie bites his lip in a way that turns Richie on way more than it should. “Dare.”

 

Beverly gives him a wicked smile. “I dare you to dance to a Beyoncé song.”

 

Eddie groans and hides his face in Richie’s chest.

 

“Damn Spaghetti, what you got against Queen Bey?” Richie asks.

 

“Oh, he doesn’t have anything against her,” Beverly cackles, “he fucking performs to her songs. It’s the most beautifully gay thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Richie suddenly really wants Eddie to complete this dare.

 

“How about I give you some liquid courage?” Beverly suggests.

 

Eddie removes himself from his hiding place in Richie’s chest. “Fine,” he says begrudgingly.

 

Beverly gets up and digs through her and Eddie’s closet, pulling out a bottle of Bacardi.

 

“Damn hiding the good stuff from us commoners, Bev?” Richie jokes.

 

“Don’t worry the performance will be enough of a treat for you,” she says with a smirk.

 

Richie watches Eddie knock back two shots and Beverly agrees to give him the next round to let it kick in.

 

The next round consists of all truths. Richie ends up admitting he gave his first blowjob in the backseat of Bill’s car with Bill in the front seat blasting music to avoid being ‘scarred for life’ (Bill’s words).

 

“You ready?” Beverly asks once the round is completed.

 

Eddie nods with a determined look. “Put on Crazy in Love,” he says looking at Richie.

 

They all shift to one side of the room to give Eddie more space as Beverly hooks up her phone to a speaker.

 

Eddie turns around, getting into a starting position as the song begins. Richie's jaw drops as Eddie begins dancing, his movements are surprisingly fluid and calculated. He’s clearly enjoying himself, smiling wide and exaggerating some movements to earn laughs from his friends.

 

The way he moves his hips and where he places his hands on his body are enough to take Richie’s breath away. But as if to add fuel to the fire Eddie locks eyes with Richie and doesn’t remove them. To make matters worse Eddie’s dressed in nothing but spandex and a baby blue sweater that barely reaches his hips, meaning every time he puts his arms above his head Richie’s greeted to flashes of tan, toned stomach.

 

By the time the songs ends Richie’s pretty sure if he hasn’t fallen head over heels for Eddie by now he definitely just did.

 

-

Richie’s walking out of his last class of the day when Beverly texts him.

 

Miss Marsh: hey richie i really need you to go check on eddie rn

 

Miss Marsh: I don’t think hes feeling so good rn and im in the middle of a lecture

 

Miss Marsh: please

 

Richie texts back a quick ‘of course’ and changes directions, booking it to the girl’s dorm.

 

Miss Marsh: thank you so much

 

-

 

Richie is thankful to find that the door is unlocked. He slowly pushes it open to find Eddie pacing back and forth. He’s in nothing but sweat pants and his binder. Richie notices that his skin is red at the edges of his binder.

 

“Hey, Spaghetti Man, how’s it going?”

 

Eddie’s head whips up, his eyes are red rimmed and full of tears. “Richie, what are you doing here?” he asks, sounding out of breath desperately trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Eddie says taking another gasping breath.

 

“Are you having an attack?” Richie asks worriedly, “Where’s your inhaler?” Richie knows that it’s not real. The Losers learned about Eddie’s anxiety and childhood a month ago. He knows that regardless of the fact that Eddie's asthma is fake his inhaler is still the only thing that can bring him down from a panic attack most the time.

 

Eddie shakes his head furiously. “Not working.”

 

“Okay, what’s wrong, Eds?”

 

“Everything loose fitting is dirty and I feel like I want to crawl out of my own skin,” Eddie explains, "everything else presses to tight against my chest."

 

“Eds, how long have you had your binder on?” Richie asks tentatively.

 

“No, I can’t take it off,” he says firmly.

 

“Eddie, it’s not helping you breathe,” Richie says softly.

 

Eddie wraps his arms around his chest and lets out another shaky breath. “No, no, please.”

 

“What if I give you my shirt?” Richie says suddenly, “It’ll be huge on you.”

 

Eddie readily nods his head. Richie rips his shirt over his head and throws it at Eddie. He tries not to creepily stare at Eddie’s back when he immediately turns around and wrestles out of his binder and into Richie’s shirt.

 

He finally turns around, engulfed by the fabric.

 

“Okay, okay, good, now take deep breaths— in through your nose and out your mouth,” Richie instructs.

 

Eddie nods, following his orders. Eventually his breathing begins to even out.

 

“Better?”

 

Eddie simply holds his arms out asking for a hug. Richie happily obliges.

 

“Thank you, Richie,” he whispers.

 

-

 

 

 

“Mike, have I ever told you that you are the perfect human specimen,” Eddie says seriously after Mike picks up some Chinese food from his favorite restaurant.

 

Richie tries not to be jealous at how openly Eddie will complement Mike. It’s not like Eddie and him are even dating, and he knows for sure that Eddie only sees Mike as a friend. In fact, there’s a bet going on between him, Ben, and Beverly about which one of his roommates Mike is fucking. Beverly thinks it’s Stan, Ben is betting on Bill, and Richie’s convinced their having threesomes. 

 

Richie tries to ignore his irrational feelings and instead focus on the amazing party they’re going to tonight.

 

Mike has connections through the football team and managed to get them invited to a huge house party. Richie is more than eager to get shitfaced and relieve some of the stress that comes with college.

 

He’s already been sexiled from his room for the night by Ben and Beverly so he’s most likely going to be stuck sleeping in Beverly’s bed—only a few feet from his crush.

 

-

 

The party was bigger than Richie had anticipated which he honestly didn’t really mind. It can allow for some great people watching in Richie’s opinion.

 

But right now, Richie only wants to watch one person and that’s Eddie. The two of them are standing with their backs against the wall and drinks in their hands. 

 

“So, Spaghetti how are you enjoying the party?” Richie asks. 

 

“Well once I’m drunk I’ll probably enjoy it,” Eddie jokes, “although I tend to do stupid things when drunk so hopefully I’ll make it home.”

 

“Don’t worry, Eds, I’ll make sure to tuck you in tonight,” Richie teases.

 

“How gentlemanly of you,” Eddie responds, “but yeah, it’d mean a lot if you made sure both of us get home tonight.”

 

Richie smirks and takes another sip of his drink. “Is this valiant act gonna award me another favor from you, Eds?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I distinctly remember little fourteen-year-old Eddie saying he’d pay me back one day,” Richie reminds him.

 

Eddie blushes and nods. “Oh yeah, are you ever gonna cash that in?” 

 

“I could cash it in right now,” Richie says.

 

“For what?”

 

He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the fact that he has a huge crush that causes him to say what he does next.

 

“How about you agree to let me take you out on a date?” 

 

Richie watches Eddie’s eyes go a bit wide before he breaks into a huge smile.

 

“Sure, I think I’d like that,” Eddie says.

 

-

 

 

Eventually they both migrate around the party, speaking to people they know and definitely drinking more than they should. 

 

Eddie easily loosens up once he’s had a few drinks. After two shots of tequila he drags Beverly out on the dance floor.

 

That’s where he is now, swaying to the music with Beverly in those stupid high-waisted pale pink jean shorts. He’s not surprised at how fluid Eddie’s movements are. He vividly remembers when Beverly dared Eddie to dance to Beyoncé. Richie has the sudden urge to see that performance again.

 

 Richie is pretty sure Eddie had caught him staring more than a few times by now. Richie takes another swig of his drink and blames his flushed cheeks on the alcohol. 

 

Eventually people start to leave and Richie decides it’s probably a good time to grab Eddie and bring him home.

 

“Richie!” Eddie slurs once he spots the boy approaching him.

 

“Hey, Eds, you ready to head out?” Richie says, smiling when he notices a small pink flower he recognizes from the bushes outside the house behind Eddie’s ear. Beverly probably picked it at some point in the night and placed it on Eddie.

 

Eddie looks around at the dwindling party. “Okay, but you have to carry me home!”

 

Richie finds the demand ridiculously adorable, and complies by picking Eddie up bridal style and making his way out of the party. 

 

The dorm rooms are only a few blocks away from the party so Richie figures he’ll be fine carrying Eddie. 

 

“Richieeeeee,” Eddie slurs, his mouth is in the crook of Richie’s neck and he shudders at the feeling of his hot breath against the sensitive area. 

 

“What’s up, Eds?” Richie says absently, focusing most his energy on not getting lost in his drunken state.

 

“You’re really, really hot,” Eddie whispers like it’s a secret.

 

Richie chuckles. “I’m glad you think so.”

 

Eddie must then decide it’s a good idea to start pressing his lips to Richie’s neck. At first he ignores it, but then Eddie licks a spot on his neck before biting it.

 

“Eddie, whatcha doing there bud?” Richie asks as Eddie continues to suck and kiss at his neck.

 

“Trying to turn you on,” Eddie states like it’s obvious.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Is it working?” Eddie asks innocently.

 

“Very much so,” Richie answers.

 

Richie puts a little pep in his step and arrives at their dorm room faster than expected. By this point Richie thinks Eddie has to have given him a hickey that makeup can’t help. 

 

When he places Eddie on the floor to unlock the door the other boy takes it as an opportunity to slide hand up his shirt.

 

“Mhm, you gonna take me to bed, Chee?” 

 

Richie nearly drops the key at that, and wonders if Eddie is trying to kill him. Once he gets the door open he throws Eddie over his shoulder. 

 

Eddie giggles when Richie picks him up and walks over to the bed before depositing him on his back. Eddie makes grabby hands at him and Richie doesn’t hesitate to get onto the bed with him. Eddie immediately pulls Richie on top of him and down into a messy kiss. It quickly delves into drunken making out that leaves his head spinning.

 

Richie brings his hands up to Eddie’s hips before slowly sliding them up Eddie’s stomach. Eddie makes a noise of protest when Richie gets too close to his chest. 

 

Eddie pulls back and gives Richie a dazed look. “I don’t wanna take my clothes off, so,” Eddie says lifting his hips to unbutton his own shorts and places Richie’s hand just under the waistband of his panties, “just do it like this.”

 

Richie nods quickly and slides his had further down Eddie’s shorts. Eddie starts unbuckling Richie’s belt, clearly keen on returning the favor. 

 

Richie aggressively ignores that voice in the back of his head that is telling him this is a bad idea.

 

-

 

Richie wakes up with a headache and more regret than he’s ever felt in his life.

 

Eddie is still passed out next to him. Richie carefully untangles their legs, making sure not to disturb the other boy.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m such a fucking idiot,” he whispers to himself as he buckles up his pants and slips on his boots. His fingers are shaking, and he feels sick. Out of all the times Richie’s imagined getting into Eddie’s pants for the first time they all involved explicit consent and previously discussed boundaries. Not drunkenly groping him.

 

As he quietly slips out of the dorm room, he hears his something crunch softly under his boot and looks down to inspect what it is. His chest hurts when he realizes it’s the flower that was tucked behind Eddie’s ear last night. 

 

He quickly walks to the nearest corner store and purchases a two packs of cigarettes. Bill would kill him if he knew. It’d taken two years for his best friend to convince him to quit, and Richie hasn’t touched a cigarette since senior year. 

 

But now he slides down in the alley way behind the store and chain smokes the whole pack. Eddie calls him several times and Richie declines each one. He can’t remember much from the night before, but he remembers Eddie grabbing his hand at one point. He racks his brain trying to recall if he ever asked Eddie if what he was doing was okay.

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

 

By the time he’s done he reeks of smoke and his lungs burn. Knowing he’s hurting himself makes him feel in control in some fucked up way.

 

When he stumbles back into his dorm room Ben is there, textbooks sprawled out around him. A small fucked up part of Richie hates him for being so organized—in control. Something Richie tells himself he is by destroying his lungs. 

 

Richie feels a horrible bout of nausea bubble up in his stomach. He can’t tell if it’s the hangover or smoking an entire pack of cigarettes that makes him puke his guts up in the toilet.

 

“Richie?!” Ben asks, concerned, “Are you okay?”

 

“Bill,” Richie chokes, “get Bill.”

 

-

 

Richie ends up in Bill’s room, sprawled across Stan’s bed. He’s lucky Bill’s two roommates are in class right now.

 

“What stupid thing did you do now?” Bill sighs. Richie knows he can smell the smoke on him. He can see the disappointment in his friend’s eyes. 

 

Richie laughs bitterly. “What I always do: fuck up any meaningful relationship I’ve made.”

 

Bill groans, rubbing his temples. “Was it Eddie?”

 

“I’m such a fucking jackass.” He slides his hand into his back pocket and pulls out the second pack of cigarettes he’d purchased. 

 

Before he can even pull one out Bill’s wrestling them out of his grip. “You puh-piece of shit! It’s one th-thing to relapse, but to do it in front of me?!” 

 

“I don’t need it to fucking mother me, Bill!” Richie yells. 

 

“Cluh-clearly you fu-fucking do!” Bill retorts, “Because you ha-haven’t made one good decision to-today, have you?!”

 

Richie tugs at his hair. “Fuck he was drunk, Bill, and I fucking went through with it anyway.”

 

“Richie,” Bill says carefully.

 

“I fucking promised him I’d get him home safe,” Richie whispers.

 

Bill avoids his eye., “He wasn’t passed out was he, Richie?” 

 

“God, no! Jesus, Bill.”

 

“Well, you ma-made it seem really bad,” Bill defends.

 

“Well, it wasn’t great! He clearly has boundaries and I wasn’t very mindful of them. He didn’t even want to take off his clothes, he had to grab my hand at one point because I didn’t have the decency to ask what was okay,” Richie explains.

 

“Richie, we all do stupid things drunk,” Bill says softly. 

 

“We all don’t practically sexually assault our friends,” Richie says hysterically. 

 

Bill furrows his brows. “Richie, that’s going a bit far, and you know it.” 

 

Richie presses the heels of his palms to his eyes. “It definitely wasn’t right.”

 

Before Bill can respond they hear screaming coming from the hall.

 

“NO, I WANT TO FUCKING SEE HIM!” Beverly’s familiar voice penetrates the thin dorm room walls.

 

Bill and he walk out to see an angry Beverly being held back by Ben. When she sees Richie she wrestles her way out of her boyfriend’s grip. 

 

“YOU ASSHOLE!” she screams.

 

Richie doesn’t even try to dodge or prevent the clean punch she lands on his right cheek. Luckily before she can do ample damage Ben throws her over his shoulder.

 

“Ben, fucking let me go!” she growls trying to struggle her way out of his boyfriend’s hold.

 

“Beverly, you’re hurting me,” he says firmly.

 

She immediately goes limp, sniffling and looking up to glare at Richie.

 

Richie grabs his head, dizzy from Beverly’s mean left hook but mostly the guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEM ITS NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS OKAY RICHIE DIDINT ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING WRONG, they just both drunkenly fooled around which happens ya know. and eddie isnt mad for the reason richie thinks. richie is just being dumb and not communicating and overreacting i promise!!
> 
> anyway please validate me with comments because i'm lonely and easily unmotivated. 
> 
> also this is what i imagined eddie dancing looked like-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdiGBI6yngw
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasuree


	4. Shameful Company

Eddie is sitting on the edge of his bed when Beverly comes home. He’s got tears running down his face and he still hasn’t changed out of last nights clothes. She’s holding a Dunkin’ Donuts bag and wearing a huge smile on her face.

“What’s up butter cup?” she sing songs.

Eddie just gives her a sad look.

“Woah, woah, woah, what’s wrong, Eddie?” she asks.

Eddie sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. “I drunkenly hooked up with Richie last night.”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry, I know it sucks when you do stupid stuff drunk, but at least this proves he likes you,” she points out.

Eddie looks away. “Or that he just wanted to get in my pants.”

Beverly pauses and places the breakfast she brought back on the desk and sits down on the floor in front of Eddie. She takes his hands in hers and rests her chin on his knees.

“Eddie, this was consensual, right?”

Eddie nods his head vigorously. “I said it was okay and like we were both drunk so I can’t blame him either, but I only agreed because I thought this was going somewhere. Like I went through with it because he asked me out at the party before we got drunk,” Eddie babbles.

Beverly furrows her brows. “Wait, I don’t understand, that’s good right? What makes you think it’s not going anywhere.” 

“I was awake when he woke up, but I hadn’t opened my eyes, and the first thing he does is get out of the bed and starts cursing at himself for being an idiot. It only took him thirty seconds sober to regret sleeping with a tranny,” Eddie says bitterly.

“Hey, don’t call yourself that,” Beverly says sternly, “and are you sure? Have you texted him and tried to talk about it? Maybe he was just hung over.”

“I texted and called, and you know that asshole has his phone on him 24/7. God, I just feel like such an idiot for believing he actually liked anything besides my stupid body,” Eddie replies. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Beverly says firmly.

Eddie gives her a weak smile. “You don’t need to do that.” 

“No, I’m serious! Because even if this is some misunderstanding that doesn’t mean he should just ignore you, that’s childish bullshit,” Beverly rants.

“I mean, I dunno, I just really thought it was going somewhere, I almost feel taken advantage of, but I that’s not really fair since I consented,” Eddie prattles.

“You’re allowed to feel that way, Eddie.”

Eddie sighs. “I think I just want to take a nap, Bev.”

Beverly nods and places a kiss on his forehead. “Okay, get some rest, if you get hungry I got you a donut.”

“Thank you, Bev,” he whispers, pulling the covers up to his chin.

-

To: trashmouth 

hey...why won’t you talk to me?

From: trashmouth

hey sorry eddie, i don’t really remember anything from last night...sorry for kinda leaving you hanging haha.

 

Eddie nearly chucks his phone across the room.

He knows damn well Richie wasn’t blackout drunk and sure as hell remembers what happened between them to an extent. 

He just doesn’t understand. 

 

-

After the ‘incident’ things become tense in the group. The other losers strategically plan hang outs so Eddie and Richie don’t have to be together. A part of Eddie is thankful that his friends are protecting him, but another part hurts because he feels like he’s losing Richie. 

He missies the stupid jokes, the flirting, and the casual touches. He feels stupid for ruining one of his most meaningful relationships, after all he was the one who came on to Richie. 

He keeps it to himself, but letting Richie be intimate with him and then being rejected left him extremely dysphoric. 

He finds himself adding extra layers to outfits and binding more often. A voice in the back of his head tells him that Richie regrets touching him because he’s a freak. He desperately tries to ignore it.

He deals with the conflict by throwing himself into volleyball.

He starts coming back from practice with more bruises than usual. 

He hopes that the pain that comes with burst blood vessels will distract him from the pain in his chest.

It doesn’t.

-

He sees Richie in the hallway four days after their drunk hook up. 

“Hey, Eddie, what’s up?” 

_Why’s he acting like nothing’s happened?_

“You never call me Eddie,” he says quietly.

Richie shrugs. “Well, to be fair you always tell me to.”

Eddie nods stiffly. “Right.”

He quickly hurries down the hallway and into the girls bathroom, and cries his eyes out in one of the stalls before practices starts. 

 

-

It’s a few weeks after the incident when he’s hanging out in Stan’s room, cuddled up to the other boy as they watch The Parent Trap.

As the school year progressed Stan and he became increasingly close. Eddie and he shared the same desire for cleanliness and order. Stan’s need deriving from his OCD and Eddie’s from his anxiety. They found comfort in their shared tendencies.

 

Stan begins running his fingers through Eddie’s hair and softly singly along to the songs from the movie.

“You have a pretty voice,” Eddie whispers.

Stan shrugs. “It’s okay, I guess, I mean I’m no Richie or anything.”

Eddie hums in response.

“You know he got booked at that little music show down town,” Stan continues.

“Oh, is that so?” Eddie says feigning disinterest.

“Yeah, all of us are going and we were hoping you’d come too,” Stan says.

“I don’t know, Stan, I don’t think he’d want me there,” Eddie says.

“God, you guys really need to talk,” Stan sighs.

“I’m more than willing to talk if Richie would like to pull his head out of his ass,” Eddie grumbles.

“Just pease come with us?” Stan begs, You won’t even have to hang out with Richie—he’ll be on stage all night.” 

Eddie sighs. “Fine, if everyone’s going I’ll come.”

-

Eddie’s sitting on the blanket Bill has strewn out on the grass. 

Everyone is cuddled up together. Bill, Mike and Stan and Beverly and Ben. Eddie feels like an awkward sixth wheel.

Beverly quickly fixes that.

“Eddie, come here,” Beverly urges, patting the space between her and Ben.

Never one to pass up the opportunity to cuddle, Eddie crawls in between them. They both wrap their arms around him, effectively sandwiching him.

“I love our tiny son,” Ben says seriously.

Eddie and Beverly burst out in laughter.

“Awh, I love our son, too,” Beverly coos, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Eddie cuddles closer to her and waits for the show to begin. 

Instruments are set up on stage, and sound equipment is briefly tested. 

A drummer and keyboardist appear along with a middle aged woman holding a microphone. “Hello everyone! I’d like to thank you all for coming to our little music show tonight in order to support some local artists. Now, I won’t keep you waiting, so, please give a warm welcome to our opening act: Richie Toizer.”

Eddie is surprised at how many people cheer and clap as Richie is introduced.

Eddie feels his stomach lurch as he walks across the stage. 

He’s definitely dressed up for the occasion with fitting black jeans, a white shirt, and expensive looking leather jacket. 

“I hope everyone’s having a good night tonight,” Richie begins as the crowd cheers in approval, “alright before I begin I just want to say I was lucky enough to be able to practice with these amazing musicians right here who help run the show,” he says gesturing to the two people behind him. They smile and wave. 

“Alright, I’m gonna start you off with some classics tonight, so I hope you all enjoy.”

Eddie lays back, still entangled in his friends arms and listens to Richie voice.

The first song he sings is by Nirvana which doesn’t surprise Eddie. 

Richie follows it with a few more alternative rock songs—a few of which Eddie recognizes. After a while he starts taking suggestions from the crowd, hyping up the audience as he does.

Eddie keeps his eyes closed for most of the set. He tries to pretend he’s in bed listening to Richie through his headphones as he does most nights. Looking at him as he puts on a show makes Eddie’s stomach turn. He desperately tries to steady his breathing.

After a while Richie pauses after finishing off a song. “Aright folks, now its with a heavy heart I must admit that I only have one song left to sing, and it just so happens to be an original.”

Eddie opens his eyes to find Richie is staring right at him. He knew that Richie had wrote originals, but he’d never actually had the pleasure of hearing one. He untangles himself from Bev and Ben and sits up.

“Now, this song is about someone very special to me, and I hope it conveys my feelings for them,” Richie says into the microphone. His eyes don’t leave Eddie as the crowd coos at his confession. 

He gives Eddie a soft smile. “I’ve been singing for you all night.” 

Eddie feels his breathing speed up as Richie begins playing. It’s a soft melody that immediately draws him in.

 _Was I born a stone?_  
_Heavy to hold and cold in the hands that you left me to warm in the sun_  
_Was I born alone?_  
_Or have I recently developed a propensity to push people away?_  
_Am I okay with that?_  


__

Eddie frowns at the first verse. Bill had mentioned that Richie hadn’t been talking to him as much anymore.

 _Take it anyway you want to_  
_She lit a fire in your head_  
_Standing with a flower in her hair_  
_And alcohol plus information often makes it complicated <\em>_  
_So you’ll hate me, make love_  
_Lately I’ve spent my days in daydreams waking you, me_  
_Saving every heartbeat, word, line that you ever gave to me_  
_Cause fair is a weather condition_

__

Eddie feels his breath hitch as Richie beautifully sings the music. His eyes never leave Eddie.

 _If you’re cold, go inside_  
_If you’re tired, go to sleep_  
_If you’re weak, come to me_  
_And find shameful company_

 _If you’re cold, go inside_  
_If you’re tired, go to sleep_  
_If you’re weak, come to me_  
_And find shameful company_

_We were young, dumb_  
_Taking our chance, and making romance <-em>_  
_And breaking our promises_  
_Trying to be and failing miserably_  
_But am I too late?_  
_Or hearts to your spades?_  
_If I don’t suit you then what do you want from me?_  
_So we’re not written in the stars, but I’m okay with that_  
_I’m okay with anything_

Eddie yearns to talk to him. To tell him he’s an absolute dumbass, but that Eddie would also take anything he could get from Richie.

 _Take it anyway you want to_  
_She lit a fire in your head_  
_Standing with a flower in her hair_  
_And alcohol plus information often makes it complicated <\em>_  
_So you’ll hate me, make love_  
_Lately I’ve spent my days in daydreams waking you, me_  
_Saving every heartbeat, word, line that you ever gave to me_  
_Cause fair is a weather condition_

__

_If you’re cold, go inside_  
_If you’re tired, go to sleep_  
_If you’re weak, come to me_  
_And find shameful company_

 _If you’re cold, go inside_  
_If you’re tired, go to sleep_  
_If you’re weak, come to me_  
_And find shameful company_

Eddie doesn’t wait to hear what Richie says after that, he immediately scrambles to his feet.

“Eddie?” Beverly asks.

“I just-I just need a minute,” he explains, surprised when he feels tears running down his cheeks.

He makes his way across the field the show is being held and through the park. Finally he’s at the lake that’s a adjacent from the stage. He sits down at its edge and whips out his phone.

To: Asshole 

meet me by the lake

Eddie puts his phone down and waits. A million emotions are swirling around in his chest.

He hears boots crunching on the rocky ground, but continues looking at the lake.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, asshole,” Eddie says flatly.

“Well, that would’ve been awkward if it wasn’t me,” Richie responds.

“Don’t make me laugh, I’m mad at you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about saying ‘she’ in the song— it was just in case people knew I was singing about you,” Richie says quietly.

Eddie shakes his head. “I’m not mad about that, I actually appreciate it. I’m mad about before.”

“Yeah,” Richie says quietly, “I’m really sorry, I felt like such a douche.”

“I just don’t get it,” Eddie starts, “after you left and wouldn’t talk to me I thought all of it was just to get in my pants. I was awake when you left, too. I just assumed that you were disgusted that you hooked up with me or something.”

“Oh, my God Eddie, I had no idea you felt like that,” he says quickly, “I thought you would hate me for sleeping with you while drunk, and like pushing your boundaries!”

“And you never thought to ask me, asshole?” Eddie snaps.

Richie sighs. “I dunno, I was really embarrassed of how I treated you, so, I just ran away from my problems like an idiot, I’m sorry, Eds.”

“Next time use your words, asshole,” Eddie grumbles.

Richie pauses before sitting next to Eddie on the ground. “You know I really do like you right, like I’m crazy about you, I’m just also a dumbass.”

Eddie snorts. “Yeah, yeah, I like you too, asshole.”

“Does this mean I can still take you out to dinner?” Richie asks.

“As long as you don’t run away the morning after getting into my pants,” Eddie teases.

Richie waggles his eyebrows. “Are you implying I’m getting into your pants, Eds?” 

Eddie elbows him in the side but is smiling nonetheless. “Only if you’re good.”

Eddie turns to face Richie who’s looking at him look he hung the stars.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie whispers.

“Depends, are you gonna stop talking to me after?” he says cheekily.

Richie laughs. “God, your never gonna let that go are you?”

“Not in a million years,” Eddie says before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Richie’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo i was kinda unmotivated to write this chapter at first but i persevered!
> 
> Anyway pls leave me a comment so i have motivation bc i go back to school tmmr and it’s so much harder to write when busy 
> 
> Also i take no credit for the song in the fic! it’s actually called shameful company and by Rainbow Kitten Suprise (which is a phenomenal band)  
> my tumblr- happytreasuree


	5. Takin It Slow

They’re lounging in Richie’s room, trying and failing to complete some literature homework.

 

Richie shoves his textbook off his bed, apparently fed up with it and lays back before tucking his arms behind his head. “So, you excited for tomorrow night?”

 

Tomorrow night Richie is taking Eddie out on their first date. It almost feels odd doing something so formal that was usually reserved for people who hadn’t known each other for most their lives.

 

“I’m more excited for the Thai food if I’m being honest,” Eddie teases.

 

Richie nods. “That’s valid, Thai food is something I just can’t compete with.”

 

Eddie giggles. “Going to dinner with you is a close second.”

 

“Obviously, I mean who wouldn’t be happy to go out with me?” Richie jokes.

 

Eddie pokes him in the side. “Don’t make me cancel this date before it even starts.”

 

“Too bad you promised! No take backs now, Eds!” Richie says, pulling Eddie into his chest.

 

-

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eddie said loudly as he plops down on his bed.

 

Beverly raises her head from where it’s resting on her pillow. “What’s wrong? Getting cold feet?”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “I’ve been feeling like shit the past day and I was really just hoping it was a stomach ache or something,” he whines.

 

Beverly grimaces. “That time of the month?”

 

Eddie flops back on his bed. “The last thing I feel like doing right now is going out in public. What am I supposed to tell him? We’re supposed to meet at the restaurant in an hour!”

 

“The truth,” she says simply, “like you’ve been preaching: communication is key.”

 

Eddie groans. “I hate when you use my own words against me.”

 

Beverly smiles. “That’s what I’m here for, and don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

 

Eddie nods and picks up his phone. 

 

To: Trashmouth

heyyyy

 

From: Trashmouth

hey cutie! i’m excited for tonight 

 

To: Trashmouth

about that, I’m really sorry but i’m gonna have to raincheck, I don’t feel very well

 

From: Trashmouth 

oh okay

 

From: Trashmouth

another time then 

 

To: Trashmouth 

I promise i’m not blowing you off, I just really don’t feel well

 

From: Trashmouth

It’s okay, i understand 

 

To: Trashmouth

it’s just really embarrassing, like i got my period and i just always feel so gross and uncomfortable on it and I would rather cut off my leg than go out in public, but I really don’t want you to think I didn’t wanna go out tonight

 

Eddie waits, staring at his screen but a reply never comes.

 

Eddie groans wrapping himself in his covers. “He probably thinks I’m lying.”

 

“Or he just has a super short attention span and forgot to respond to your message,” Beverly suggests.

 

Eddie ignores her in favor of rolling him himself into blanket burrito and sulking.

 

About an hour into Eddie miserably scrolling through his Instagram search page they hear a knock at the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Beverly offers. Eddie sends her a silent thank you because it currently feels like there’s knifes being shoved into his abdomen.

 

“Well, hello, Miss Marsh,” Richie’s voice filters through the open door.

 

“Richie?” Eddie questions.

 

“Hey, cutie,” Richie greets, holding up a large paper brown bag, “I got you takeout form the Thai restaurant.”

 

Eddie feels the hot tears sliding down his face in a matter of seconds. Richie’s smile quickly drops. “Holy shit, did I like I overstep a boundary or something”

 

Beverly cackles, invitingly opening the door wider. “No, that’s Eddie’s happy cry.”

 

“Sorry,” Eddie apologizes, “I get like really emotional, and that was so nice of you.”

 

“Why don’t you two have a dinner date in here? I’ll go hang out in your room Richie,” Beverly says.

 

Eddie catches the grateful look he sends her and Eddie throws her a thank you before she closes the door behind herself.

 

“You didn’t have to do this, Richie,” Eddie says, wiping his cheeks with the backs of his sleeves.

 

He notices Richie is also decked out in his pajamas, making Eddie feel better about the ratty shirt he’s in.

 

Eddie’s eyes widen as Richie pulls his favorite curry out of the bag and hands it to him. “No onions, right?”

 

 “How’d you know what I always order?” 

 

“Katie,” Richie says simply.

 

Eddie grins. “She’s a godsend.”

 

“I’ll be glad to see her over winter break,” Richie admits.

 

Eddie pauses after shoveling some food into his mouth. “Are you coming back for the summer?” 

 

Richie seems uncomfortable but answers nonetheless. “Depends if my parents want me to come home.”

 

“I’m sure they miss you,” Eddie says seriously.

 

“Well, they did send me away for most of my childhood,” Richie says bitterly.

 

Eddie frowns. “Your mom talked about you a lot, I just think they didn’t know how to deal with how you acted, not that I’m defending them sending you away.”

 

Richie pokes at his food. “Well, I guess it’s not fair to say they just sent me away, I had the option to come home every summer.”

 

“Really?! Why didn’t you?” 

 

He shrugs. “I guess I just thought they wouldn’t want me home. To be fair I was a nightmare as a child.”

 

“I just think they didn’t understand you,” Eddie reasons, stealing a bite of Richie’s food.

 

“Sometimes I forget that you know my parents better than me.”

 

“I owe a lot to Maggie and Went, without them I never would have gotten a sports scholarship, they funded almost the entirety of my volleyball career,” Eddie reveals.

 

“I’m glad they treated you well, and I think I’ll make an effort to come home this year,” he says.

 

“I’ll literally drag you home this summer,” Eddie promises.

 

 

-

 

 

“We’re dating, right?” Eddie asks a week later as they’re walking to math class.

 

Richie snorts. “I thought that much was obvious when we started kissing and going on dates.”

 

Eddie elbows him. “I didn’t wanna be presumptuous!”

 

“I literally suggested we do a couple’s costume for Halloween,” Richie points out.

 

“I didn’t know if it was like in a friend way or not!” Eddie says defending himself.

 

“Alright, my dear Eddie Spaghetti, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend,” Richie asks dramatically.

 

Eddie pauses, pretending to look like he’s mulling it over. “Yeah, sure, my resume could use some charity work.”

 

Richie bursts out laughing. “Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one!”

 

-

 

Eddie’s tugging off his shirt and changing into his volleyball uniform when Sidney one of his volleyball teammates turns to him. “So, Eddie, you and Richie Toizer, huh?” 

 

Eddie feels himself blushing. “Um, yeah,” he confirms, nodding his head.

 

Another girl, Jenna he thinks, pipes up. “Really? I think you could do better.”

 

One of the senior girls joins the conversation. “I dunno, I think he’s kinda cute, in the nerdy kinda way ya know? And he wrote a song for her which is adorable!” 

 

“Well, he also kinda has that ‘bad boy’ vibe going for him which is attractive,” Sidney points out.

 

“He in my film class, the kid’s hilarious, a bit of a class clown though,” another senior chimes in.

 

“I heard he sleeps around a lot, he basically fucked half the student body, girls and _boys_ ,” Jenna whispers like it’s a dirty secret.

 

Eddie slips his spandex over his hips. “Listen he’s really sweet and funny, and just because he slept around when he was single doesn’t mean he can’t function in a relationship.”

 

Jenna looks like she doesn’t believe him. “I guess, but it doesn’t bother you that he’s into guys, how can you be sure he won’t switch over?” 

 

Sidney scoffs. “That’s not how bisexuality works, Jenna.”

 

“I’m just saying, I’d be scared he’d get bored of girls if it was me,” Jenna says defensively.

 

Eddie tugs his shirt over his head with a little more force than necessary. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing he’s not your boyfriend then,” he snaps, walking past the girls.

 

It’s true Eddie has no worries about Richie getting bored of girls, in reality a small part of Eddie is scared Richie will get bored of someone who doesn’t put out.

 

-

 

Eddie catches Richie stomping across campus as he’s making his way back to his dorm after volleyball practice. He looks royally pissed off and there’s a cigarette pinched between his teeth.

 

Eddie speeds up to follow him, practically having to run to catch up to Richie and his long legs.

 

“Richie!” Eddie calls.

 

Richie spins around to face him. “Eds!” he greets with a ridiculously fake smile, taking the cigarette out of mouth, “what are you doing here?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks ignoring his question.

 

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, Eds, everything is A-Okay, my dude,” Richie prattles.

 

Eddie gives him a doubtful look and Richie sighs, dropping the facade. “I got in a fight with Bill.”

 

“About what?” 

 

Richie won’t meet his eyes. “I started smoking again.”

 

“I gathered that much, but why?” he questions, “Bill said you quit senior year.”

 

Richie groans. “I stupidly smoked a whole pack the day after we had a falling out, and I kinda started using them as a stress reliever again.”

 

“Well, how’d you quit last time?”

 

Richie sighs. “Weed, gum, and nicotine patches.”

 

“Well, then let’s go buy all those things,” Eddie proposes.

 

Richie runs a hand through his hair. “Eds, I’m a real asshole when I’m having withdrawals, Bill almost stopped being my friend junior year, I gave him so much bullshit.”

 

“He hasn’t been dealing with Tozier stubbornness as long as I have,” Eddie points out, “How do you think I kept Katie out of trouble?”

 

Richie sighs. “Alright, fine, do your worst.”

 

“Gladly,” Eddie replies, holding out a hand.

 

Richie huffs and passes the cigarette over. 

 

Eddie doesn’t move his hand, and Richie groans and digs the pack out of his back pocket and places it in Eddie’s hand.

 

-

 

“Richie,” Eddie sing songs, bursting into his dorm room.

 

“Ah, Eddie,” Richie says surprised. He’s leaned up against his headboard with the window behind him wide open and a joint between two fingers.

 

Eddie carefully closes the door behind him. “Wow, I see someone is getting up to some illicit acts in their dorm room,” he teases.

 

“I can’t put it out if you want,” he offers.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “Mike’s smoked around me before, I’m just surprised you’re doing it the dorm room.”

 

Richie grins. “I’m the RA’s hookup, and Beverly’s the hookup for the girls’ dorm. That’s why we get away with so much shit.”

 

“Smart,” he comments before crawling into bed with Richie.

 

“That’s me and Bevvy: the dream team,” Richie jokes, taking another hit.

 

Eddie snorts, eyeing the smoke Richie blows towards the window. “What’s it like?” Richie raises an eyebrow so Eddie clarifies, “What’s it like being high?”

 

“Relaxing,” he explains, “you’d probably like it, it’s helps with anxiety.”

 

Eddie wrinkles nose. “Mike convinced me to take a hit once and I had like the worst ‘asthma attack’ ever, I couldn’t catch my breath at all afterwards.”

 

Richie laughs. “Yeah, I wouldn’t recommend smoking if you already have trouble breathing.”

 

“Yeah, Mike said it gets easier after a while, but I didn’t wanna try again,” Eddie says.

 

Richie purses his lips. “We could try shotgunning.”

 

Eddie tilts his head. “What’s that?”

 

Richie gives Eddie a grin and pulls him into his lap. “Okay,” Richie begins, “I’m gonna take a hit and you’re gonna inhale when I exhale into your mouth.”

 

Eddie nods. “Okay, I wanna try.”

 

Richie takes a hit from the blunt and grabs the back of Eddie’s head pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss. Eddie does as he’s told and inhales the smoke Richie blows into his mouth.

 

“Okay good...now exhale,” Richie instructs.

 

Eddie blows the smoke back out, and is surprised when he keeps the coughing to a minimum.

 

“Not as bad, huh?” Richie asks, his hand still tangled in the back of Eddie’s hair.

 

“Again,” Eddie demands.

 

Richie laughs, taking another hit. 

 

By the time the blunt’s finished Eddie is a giggly mess in Richie’s lap. 

 

Richie runs a hand up and down Eddie’s side. Eddie raises an eyebrow and grabs Richie’s hand, placing them together and lining up their palms.

 

“Fucking hell, your hands are huge,” he comments, realizing how Richie’s hand absolutely dwarfs his.

 

“Maybe your hands are just really small,” Richie teases.

 

“How did you fit these in me?” Eddie asks almost absentmindedly as he traces over the back of Richie’s knuckles.

 

Richie chokes on his own spit.

 

Richie sputters. “Um, I don’t know? Why wouldn’t they fit?”

 

Eddie shrugs. “Well, it’s only ever been my fingers.”

 

Richie’s eyes go a little wide. “Wait, you’re a virgin?” 

 

Eddie nods shyly, cheeks heating up. “Feel free to change that at any time though,” he says boldly. 

 

“Holy shit, you can’t just say stuff like that, Eds!” Richie complains.

 

“Why not?” Eddie whines, and suddenly he’s pressing his hips down into Richie’s making the other boy groan.

 

“Nope, nope, nope,” Richie protests, grabbing Eddie’s hips, “we’re not doing this.”

 

Eddie huffs and starts nibbling on Richie’s neck in retaliation.

 

“We can get food,” Richie suggests, trying to change the subject.

 

Eddie immediately snaps to attention. “Richieeeeeeee.”

 

Richie chuckles. “What, sweetheart?” 

 

“I want spaghetti,” Eddie reveals.

 

“Honestly? Me too.”

 

-

 

Eddie sits up in bed and stretches, listening to the satisfying albeit gross sound of his joints popping.

 

“More sleep,” Richie whines, as Eddie shuffles to move out of bed.

 

“Oh hush,” Eddie scolds, “I’ll be back, I just need to pee.”

 

They had taken a nap after coming back from lunch, by that time the high the weed gave him was starting to come to its end. Regardless he still felt lethargic and Richie had immediately suggested a nap.

 

Now that he was awake Eddie he could definitely tell the high was gone. Although Richie was right: weed was relaxing.

 

“Spaghettiiiii,” Richie calls when he reenters the room, making space for Eddie to crawl back into bed with him.

 

“Richieeee,” Eddie mimics, cuddling into his chest.

 

Richie presses a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head and they lay in a comfortable science for a while.

 

“Eds?” Richie whispers.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you remember what you said to me right after we finished the blunt?”

 

Eddie cringes because he recalls encouraging Richie to take his virginity. The way he hides his face in the blanket must give him away because Richie continues.

 

“I just want you to know I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Richie promises, “I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

 

“I just don’t want you to see me with my clothes off because I’d feel so gross,” Eddie admits.

 

“I can assure you your body is absolutely beautiful,” Richie counters.

 

Eddie brings his knees up to his chest self-consciously. “I’m okay with anything as long as you can do it under my clothes, I’m also okay with other things as long as I’m not…on the receiving end,” Eddie says quietly.

 

Richie wraps a comforting arm around him. “Sounds good,” he agrees, “you’re in control here, Eds, we won’t do anything you’re not okay with.”

 

“Richie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long it took  
> i'm kinda seriously debating discontinuing this fic  
> I'm i dunno, feeling kinda unmotivated about it?? :/  
> which sucks because i literally spent weeks building this AU in my head  
> if you want to see more of this story please let me know bc i just get so unhappy w my work sometimes
> 
> a huge thanks to lose who encouraged me on tumblr!! ur the reason this is out 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	6. Just for you

It takes Richie a week of planning to find a date where all of the losers can surprise Eddie at one of his games. At least one of them always tries to go to Eddie’s games but all of them being there at once is rare due to their busy schedules. However, this weekend the girls’ volleyball team faces their school’s biggest rival and Eddie is clearly anxious about it. Richie’s determined to make sure all of Eddie’s friends are there to cheer him on.

 

He feels accomplished in having gotten all his friends to agree to come to the game and walks with a little pep in his step on the way to the gymnasium. Watching the last half an hour of Eddie’s morning practice on the weekends had become a regular part of Richie’s routine.

 

He can’t fathom how Eddie rolls out of bed at 8 a.m. every weekend morning to go exercise, but he sure as hell respects him for it. Richie can only make it in time to see the last thirty minutes, but it’s worth it. Eddie gets this ridiculously wide smile on his face when he plays and Richie absolutely loves seeing his boy so happy. So, he sacrifices some sleep to get up early, walk to the gym, catch the tail end of his practice, and take him out to breakfast.

 

 

Richie shoulders open the heavy gym door just in time to see Eddie send a practiced serve over the net, causing one of the back-row players to shank it. 

 

“Nice one, Kaspbrak!” Richie cheers from the doorway.

 

Eddie whips around with a huge smile on his face and blows him a kiss before returning his focus to the game.

Richie takes a seat in the bleachers nearest to the court and watches Eddie play. 

 

Once practice comes to an end Eddie’s jogs up to him, covered in sweat and grinning.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick then we can head out,” he promises, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek. 

 

Richie flashes him a thumbs up and unabashedly stares at his ass as he makes his way to the locker rooms.

 

Richie passes the time by playing a game on his phone. At some point he lifts his head and catches two of girls from the team laughing their asses off as they walk by.

 

Richie would easily ignore it, but the bag in one of the girl’s hands catches his attention. _Katie Toizer_ is printed on it in cursive. He easily recognizes it as Eddie’s volleyball bag which happens to be a hand-me-down from Katie.

 

It doesn’t take him long to figure out that they probably snatched Eddie’s bag while he was in the shower. That’s odd—he doesn’t remember Eddie ever saying he didn’t get along with some of his teammates.

 

“Hey, Darling, what’s your name?” Richie asks as the girls pass him by.

 

They give him a suspicious look but answer nonetheless. “I’m Sophie, and this is Jenna,” one of them responds.

 

“Hmm, so, neither of you happen to be Katie Toizer?” Richie asks conversationally, gesturing to the bag in her hand.

 

Sophie narrows her eyes. “What are you getting at?” 

 

“This is Eddie’s bag, isn’t it?” he says, swiftly plucking it out of her hands although she doesn’t provide much physical resistance, “So, wanna explain why you have it?”

 

“Why don’t you worry about yourself and mind your own business,” Sophie snaps.

 

“That seems a bit hypocritical, don’t ya think?” Richie responds.

 

“Fuck you, faggot,” the other girl hisses. Richie’s eyes widen at her sudden aggression, but he quickly recovers.

 

“I’ll have to put you on the waiting list, babe,” he says as he slings Eddie’s bag over his shoulder.

 

He walks up to the girls’ locker room and knocks on the door. He waits a few moments before another girl on the team answers. 

 

“Richie? You’re Eddie’s boyfriend, right? She’s freaking out right now, one of the girls on the team stole her bag and clothes when she was in the shower,” she rambles.

 

Richie hands the bag to her. “Yep, I caught them walking out with it,” he explains, “please, go give it to her.”

 

The girls nods and scampers back into the dressing room. A few minutes later Eddie shuffles through the door and wraps Richie in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you so fucking much,” Eddie says.

 

“Of course, I assumed something was up when I saw they had your bag.”

 

Eddie pulls back frowning. “Who was it that took it?” 

 

“Um, some girl named Sophie and” Richie pauses, attempting to remember the other girl’s name, “uh, the homophobic one?”

 

“Jenna,” Eddie says bitterly.

 

“Yep! She called me a faggot,” Richie reveals, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sophie is a dumb bitch who’s mad because a freshie stole her starting position, and Jenna is a judgmental bitch who gives me shit for dating a bi boy,” Eddie huffs, stalking towards the entrance. 

 

“Perfect description, I’d definitely be able to pick them out of the line up,” Richie jokes, trying to diffuse the tension.

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe they really went as far as to take my shit!” Eddie cries, “I wouldn’t be able to afford new equipment.”

 

“Hey, if it ever came to that I’d get you new shit,” he promises, “and Eds I’m sorry these girls are giving you shit, we can get Beverly to beat them up if you want.”

 

That brings a small smile to his face. “Yeah, Bev would fuck them up.”

 

“She gives a mean left hook, I should know,” Richie agrees.

 

Eddie smiles, grabbing Richie’s hand in his. “Where do you want to get breakfast?”

 

“Fucking waffle house,” Richie says immediately.

 

“How about somewhere I can go where I won’t gain back all the calories I just burned,” Eddie suggests.

 

“But you’re so tiny!” Richie says, leaning down and throwing Eddie over his shoulder, “you need to eat more.”

 

Eddie giggles. “Nice view,” he compliments, patting Richie’s ass and dodging the question.

 

“Likewise,” Richie responds, carrying Eddie all the way to the campus café where he knows his boyfriend can find something healthy to eat.

 

-

 

Eddie has tears in his eyes as the whistle blows on the final play, signaling that the UCLA women’s volleyball team has officially beaten their biggest opponent after three years of consecutive losses. All his teammates are pulling each other into tight hugs, and the audience erupts into loud cheers at their victory.

 

After the coach allows them to leave Eddie runs straight towards Richie and his friends who had all surprised at the game.

 

He doesn’t hesitate to jump into his boyfriend’s arms. His heart is still thrumming from the adrenaline and he feels like he could run a mile.

 

“Congratulations, baby,” Richie greets, spinning Eddie in a circle.

 

His friends all hug him and pay him compliments once Richie releases him. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Eddie says, “I’m so happy all of you came to see me!”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Beverly answers, “now, let’s go get you ready for tonight.”

 

“Tonight?” Eddie questions.

 

“Richie’s treating us all to dinner to celebrate your win,” Beverly explains.

 

Eddie looks up to his boyfriend damn near ready to cry again. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Yeah, but you deserve the best,” Richie responds easily, “I’ll meet you at your dorm in an hour.”

 

 

-

 

 

“What’s up, fuckers?” Richie says bursting into the trio’s room where he knows all the losers will be gathered.

 

“Hey, Richie,” Bill answers.

 

“The college theatre group finally decided what play we’re preforming next,” Richie announces.

 

Everyone perks up at the news. “That’s awesome, what’d they decide?” Mike asks.

 

“The Greatest Showman!” Richie reveals. 

 

“Nice, I love the soundtrack for the movie,” Beverly enthuses.

 

 Stan speaks up next. “When are auditions?” 

 

“Next week, but the results won’t be posted until after winter break,” Richie says.

 

“So, who are you thinking of auditioning for?” Eddie questions, crawling into Richie’s lap once he takes a seat on the floor.

 

 “Phillip Carlyle,” Richie says.

 

Bill frowns. “Really? I’m surprised you’re not going for the lead.”

 

Richie scoffs. “Nah, I know my place, the lead almost always goes to an upperclassman, besides I need a part that has minimal dancing because I have absolutely no rhythm.”

 

“Regardless, I’m sure you’ll get a part,” Eddie assures him.

 

“Awh, Eddie Spaghetti, I knew you were my number one fan!” Richie gushes dramatically.

 

“Shut up, dummy, of course I am,” Eddie grumbles.

 

 

-

 

Richie watches with a smile on his face as Eddie and Katie lay on the bed in each other’s arms, speaking in soft voices and catching each other up. Normally he’d want to have Eddie to himself after a long day, but he knows his boyfriend needs to be with his best friend after such a long separation. Besides Richie’s missed his little sister too.

 

He doesn’t get Eddie alone until after dinner when they sneak up to Richie’s room. He presses a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips the second the door is closed.

 

“Ugh, I missed having you to myself,” Richie complains, squeezing Eddie’s hips.

 

Eddie hisses at the pressure. “Careful, I’m bruised from practice.”

 

Richie lifts Eddie’s shirt slightly and raises his eyebrows, surprised at how dark the bruise is. “Is it weird that I find that hot?” 

 

“My bruises? Yeah, why would you find them hot?” Eddie questions.

 

Richie shows him a smirk. “Because now I know what your hips would look like if I grip them hard enough to bruise.”

 

Eddie’s breath hitches slightly at the comment. “Is that a threat or a promise?” 

 

Richie pulls him into a much more forceful kiss. “A promise.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Edith Kaspbrak, do you want to explain exactly why you went to the Toziers house first before greeting your own mother?” Sonia asks icily the minute he walks through the door.

 

Eddie sighs. “They invited me for dinner, mom.” 

 

“I don’t care what they did, Edith, you should be spending time with your family,” Sonia retorts.

 

“Whatever, mom,” Eddie grumbles.

 

“Edith! What’s gotten into you? I knew being this far from your mother would do you no good!” she rants.

 

Eddie ignores her diatribe and trudges up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He had been dreading his return to Derry since he had left solely because of his mother. He knew coming home to his personal hell after tasting the freedom of California would be rough, but he didn’t expect to be so worked up already. His bad mood only dissipates slightly when he receives a text from Richie.

 

From: Trashmouth♡ 

heyyyo cutie, i was thinking about telling my parents about us

 

To: Trashmouth♡ 

yeah, i think that’s a good idea, i’d like to be honest with maggie and went

 

From: Trashmouth♡ 

cool! they’ll be real happy since i’m pretty sure they like you more than me and katie 

 

To: Trashmouth♡ 

as they should, anyway have you talked to them since we got back?

 

From: Trashmouth♡ 

yeah...me and mags had a heart to heart, she even cried

 

To: Trashmouth♡ 

awh richie! i’m so glad you were able to talk things out :)

 

From: Trashmouth♡ 

me too

 

-

 

Eddie feels like his stomach is in knots as he and Richie sit down in front of Maggie and Wentworth Tozier on the living room couch. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous—he’s sure Maggie and Went will be fine with their relationship, but there’s just something about sitting his boyfriend’s parents down for a serious talk that unnerves Eddie.

 

“Mom, dad,” Richie says, sounding almost as anxious as Eddie feels.

 

“Richard Tozier, I swear to god if you got her pregnant I will fucking castrate you myself,” Maggie states calmly before Richie can even begin.

 

“WHAT?! OH, MY GOD MOM NO!” Richie yells, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, “We were gonna tell you that we’re dating!”

 

“Oh,” Maggie says quietly, surprise evident on her face, “I thought that was obvious?”

 

“What?!” Eddie squeaks.

 

“Not to be rude, but you guys aren’t the most subtle of people,” Went explains.

 

Eddie’s face feels like it’s on fire as Richie’s parents continue.

 

“Now that we’ve cleared things up I want to set some ground rules. For starters, I expect that your door stays open, Richie,” Maggie orders.

 

Richie snorts. “Good thing I’m an exhibitionist.”

 

Eddie elbows him in the ribs.

 

Richie pouts. “Fine, we’ll behave ourselves,” he promises.

 

“Good,” Maggie responds before giving them both a warm smile, “I’m glad you two found each other.”

 

 

-

 

 

“NO, EDITH I WANT YOU BACK IN DERRY! THESE FRIENDS YOU’VE MADE IN CALIFORNIA HAVE CLEARLY ONLY ENCOURAGED THIS LIFESTYLE!” Sonia yells at the top of her lungs.

 

“WHAT FUCKING LIFESTYLE?!” Eddie screams back.

 

Eddie’s not even surprised when she places a harsh slap on his cheek. “Don’t you _dare_ curse at your mother,” she warns.

 

Eddie turns in his heel and runs up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. He’s grateful that he had the foresight to not unpack his bag as he zips it up and slings it over his shoulder.

 

He stomps back down the stairs and makes a beeline for the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Sonia shrieks.

 

Eddie simply slams the door behind himself.

 

 

-

 

For some reason, Eddie expects Katie to answer the door like when they were little kids and he ran as quickly as he could across freshly cut lawns to the only place he’s ever felt safe. 

 

Instead he’s met with a shirtless Richie who still has shaving cream on half his face. 

 

“Eds, baby, what happened to your face?” he asks softly.

 

Eddie refuses to meet his eyes. “Can I come in?” 

 

“Of course,” Richie says, stepping aside.

 

Eddie steps into the doorway and lets the duffel bag he has on his shoulder slip to the floor.

 

“She wanted me to wear a dress to church,” he whispers in explanation.

 

“Well, luckily for you this is a pants only household,” Richie responds.

 

Eddie can’t even begin to explain to Richie how grateful he is for the stupid joke. He desperately needs to smile, to laugh, and forget about all of the shit his mother has done to him. Of course, he will need to talk about it eventually, but right now Eddie just wants to take his mind of his struggles for a while.

 

“What about skirts?” Eddie asks, indulging in Richie’s joke.

 

“Allowed, but they’re on thin fucking ice,” he answers.

 

Eddie truly laughs for the first time since returning to Derry. He smiles up at Richie and stands on his tippy toes to drag him into a kiss, not caring that he’ll get shaving cream on his cheeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya bitch is back holla 
> 
> please leave me some encouragement in the comment section!!! 
> 
> also ive been thinking about raising the rating on this fic and including some smut, thoughts??
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	7. I Love You

  
Eddie feels hot tears sting his eyes as he hears his mother scream at Maggie on the Tozier’s front porch.

 

“She’s my daughter, Margret! You can’t keep her from me!” she screeches.

 

Maggie sighs, keeping her voice calm. “Sonia, she’s a legal adult, neither of us can make her do anything and I’m not kicking her out of my house.”

 

Eddie makes a metal note to pay his thanks to Maggie for putting up with his insane mother.

 

“I should have never let her associate with your children when she was young, it’s clearly only hurt her,” Sonia seethes.

 

“Okay, Sonia, I’m gonna go make the kids dinner, Eddie will come over later if she wants to,” Maggie says, shutting the door on a protesting Sonia.

 

“Oh, my God, Maggie I’m so sorry,” Eddie blurts the second she turns the corner and enters the kitchen. Richie squeezes his hand comfortingly when they start shaking.

 

Maggie cuts him off with a firm look. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you’re always welcome here, especially whenever she lays a hand on you.”

 

Richie who had been sitting silently in the kitchen chair next to him suddenly speaks up. “Wait has this happened before?”

 

“It’s only happened a couple of times, Richie, it’s okay,” Eddie assures.

 

Richie doesn’t look satisfied with that response. “You should start staying here over breaks.”

 

Eddie looks shyly at Maggie who’s rummaging through the fridge for something to make for dinner.

 

“You’re always welcome to sleep in the _guest_ room, Eddie,” she says. 

 

Eddie ignores the blush he knows is on his cheeks. “Yes, ma’am,” he replies. 

 

-

 

 

Eddie leans forward, lovingly eyeing Richie as he gets into character. It’s not often that Eddie’s free, considering he’s a starting player on a Division I sports team, but he makes time for his boyfriend. Especially once rehearsals started. As anticipated, Richie got the part he auditioned. Eddie had enjoyed the adorable smile on his face when he found out.

 

Eddie loves watching Richie perform whether it’s acting, singing or both. So, whenever he finds himself with a little extra free time he stops by the theatre to catch Richie in action.

 

Today, Richie and the actor who got the role of of P.T. Barnum are practicing the lines for “The Other Side”.

 

It was almost amusing to see Richie play the part of a snobby rich boy. His vocals were amazing, but Eddie could tell he struggled slightly with the dancing part. As much as he loves his boyfriend Eddie would admit he has no sense of rhythm.

Regardless seeing Richie sing his heart out with the lead actor was enough entertainment for Eddie.

 

By the time rehearsal is over Richie looks slightly exhausted and Eddie’s more than happy to walk him back to the dorms.

 

“You looked good on stage,” Eddie compliments.

 

“What can I say? I was made for the spotlight,” Richie brags jokingly.

 

Eddie gives him a genuine smile. “You definitely belong on stage.”

 

Richie looks slightly taken aback by Eddie’s sincerity, but covers it up by placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Where would I be without you, Eds?” Richie says.

 

“Probably in a ditch somewhere,” he deadpans.

 

Richie chuckles, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

 

-

 

 

“You okay, Eds?” Richie asks as his boyfriend walks slightly bowlegged back from their last class of the day.

 

Eddie pulls a knee up to his chest, standing on one leg to stretch out his muscles.

 

“I think I irritated my hip at practice yesterday, you mind if we stop by the trainer? I should probably get them reset,” Eddie explains.

 

“Excuse me?” Richie asks incredulously.

 

Eddie gives him an exasperated stare before dumbing it down. “I’m gonna have the physical therapist help me stretch out my hips.”

 

“Ohhhhhh,” Richie says in understanding, “yeah, sure, let’s go.”

 

Eddie leads his boyfriend to the nurse’s office, limping slightly. Richie’s surprised by how nonchalantly he bursts through the door and hops onto the exam table. Inside there’s a guy who looks like he’s in his late twenties looking over some papers.

 

“Hey, Matt,” he says, laying back on the table.

 

“Eddie!” he greets, “What can I do you for today?”

 

“My hips are uneven again,” Eddie explains.

 

Richie leans against the doorframe, observing.

 

Matt frowns. “Okay, I can reset them again if you’d like.”

 

“Yes, please,” he responds.

 

Now, Richie’s never played a sport in his goddamn life but there’s no way physical therapists are supposed to be that touchy. Right off the bat he puts his hands on Eddie’s hips and feels around.

 

“You’re definitely uneven,” Matt confirms, lifting one of Eddie’s legs and placing it on his shoulder, “alright, I’m gonna push forward and you’ll resist.”

 

Richie watches on a little baffled at how easily Eddie’s letting someone touch him. By the time they’re finished, and Matt’s put his hands all over Eddie, Richie’s a little irked.

 

“Jeez, he was handsy,” Richie huffs as they walk out of the nurse’s office.

 

Eddie snorts. “He’s a physical therapist, Rich.”

 

“Still,” Richie complains.

 

Eddie giggles.’“Awh, is my baby’s ego wounded?”

 

“Jus’ a lil,” Richie says petulantly.

 

Eddie grins and pulls Richie down for a kiss before whispering in his ear. “Ya know, I would have much rather it have been your hands on my hips.”

 

Eddie walks ahead of him and sways his hips much more than necessary, leaving Richie as the one who’s walking bowlegged now.

 

 

-

 

 

“What first got you into smoking, anyway?” Eddie asks curiously as Richie taps his fingers harshly on the diner table. Jitters is his most frequent sign of withdrawals.

 

“Uh, well, the first person I ever smoked with was technically with a boyfriend I had freshman year,” Richie reveals, “but like I barely smoked when I was with him.”

 

Eddie furrows his eyebrows. “Well, what made you start smoking regularly?”

 

Richie gives Eddie a sad smile. “That’d be the girl I started dating at like the end of sophomore year. We broke up right after junior year.”

 

“Really? That’s a whole year, I’m surprised you’ve never mentioned her,” Eddie says.

 

Richie suddenly seems very interested in the menu, “Must’ve slipped my mind,” he responds.

 

Eddie wants to push the issue, but Richie looks uncomfortable so he lets it drop. 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie pulls the hem of his shirt up to wipe at the sweat on his forehead. He’s getting off from practice a little later than everyone else because the coach had wanted to talk to him. 

 

Luckily, it’s just about rotation and the players Eddie feels most comfortable passing with. The good thing, however, about getting out a little later than the others is he gets the locker room all to himself. 

 

Eddie makes a lot of sacrifices to play the sport he loves, one of them being changing in from of others which he absolutely hates. So, he appreciates the rare instances where he doesn’t have to.

 

He shoulders open the heavy door and toes off his shoes once he gets to his locker. He easily unlocks it and is slightly startled by the paper that falls to his feet. He stares at it curiously, wondering who the hell would slip a note in his locker like some middle school crush.

 

He shrugs and picks it up, unfolding it.

 

It has the words _Fag Fucker!_ written on it in big bold letters.

 

Eddie sighs, _classy_ , he thinks. 

 

It was definitely Jenna who stuffed it into his locker. Eddie wonders if she’ll ever get tired of obsessing over Richie’s sexuality. One of Eddie’s other teammates, Sidney, likes to joke that she has a crush on Richie.

 

Whatever it is, Eddie just hopes she’ll get over it and leave him the hell alone.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie feels like his body his on fire as he rocks his hips forward onto two of Richie’s fingers. 

 

“Fuck, so wet for me already, baby?” Richie croons.

 

And that was one thing Eddie quickly learned about Richie: he was just as much of a trashmouth in bed.

 

Eddie squirms under Richie’s intense gaze. A part of him wants to hide behind his hands and another part wants to bare everything.

 

Although he knows he’s not that comfortable yet, he still can’t bring himself to take off his shorts or shirt when they get intimate. An irrational part of him feels like Richie will be just as disgusted as he is with his body. 

 

However, there’s one thing Eddie just can’t get off his mind: sucking Richie off.

 

He knows he’s comfortable as long as he’s not on the receiving end of things so he supposes it’s probably within his level of comfort. Besides he’s only ever used his hands on Richie and while it’s always enough Eddie knows he can make Richie feels so much more.

 

“Richie,” Eddie whines, reluctantly bringing a hand down to still Richie’s wrist.

 

Richie immediately stills his hand giving Eddie a concerned look.

 

Eddie refuses to meet his eyes, looking across the room. “Can I...can I go down on you?” he asks shyly.

 

Richie pauses before grinning. “Well, I’ve never been one to reject such an offer.”

 

Richie pulls his hand out of Eddie’s shorts, making a show of licking his fingers clean just to tease Eddie.

 

He ignores how hot his cheeks feel and instead crawls off the bed, kneeling beside it. Richie swings his longs legs over the side and gets to work on his belt.

 

Eddie sits patiently, hands on his knees as Richie pulls his cock out of his jeans. He’s pretty sure his breath catches in his throat a bit once he notices the size. Of course, Eddie has given Richie a couple of sloppy hand jobs but they all consisted of tentative touches and hiding his face in Richie’s chest. He had never actually looked at it.

 

Although the size is slightly intimidating a part of Eddie is turned on by the challenge. He shyly wraps his hand around the base and licks the tip. Richie groans and Eddie takes it as a good sign. 

 

He goes further by taking the whole head in his mouth and sucking. Immediately Richie brings a hand to run through Eddie’s hair. He decides to test the waters and slides down a bit further. He can’t get the entirety of Richie’s length into his mouth without gagging, but he gets the majority. 

 

Once he slides down as far as he can he begins gently bobbing his head. Eventually both of Richie’s hands come down to cup Eddie’s face and guide him up and down. Richie takes it a step farther by rocking his hips into Eddie’s mouth. He feels his throat close around Richie’s cock as it hits the back of his throat.

 

Richie freezes. “Fuck, sorry, Eds,” he breathes.

 

Eddie carefully pulls of, slightly mesmerized by the string of spit connecting his bottom lip to the head of Richie’s cock.

 

“Um, it’s okay, you can uh, you can fuck my mouth,” Eddie says.

 

Richie grins and gently pulls Eddie back onto his cock. Soon after Eddie gets into a rhythm, breathing through his nose and allowing Richie to gently fuck his throat.

 

“Love the way your lips look around my cock, baby,” Richie praises, “doing so good for me.”

 

Eddie whimpers and rubs his legs together. He peers up at Richie through his eyelashes, satisfied by the fucked out look on his face.

 

“Taking my cock so well, baby,” Richie continues, bringing his thumb to wipe a tear that’s about to slip down Eddie’s cheek.

 

Eddie feels a familiar heat pool in stomach and readily shoves a hand down his pants, rubbing at his clit. Eddie moans around Richie’s cock at the stimulation, causing him to grab at Eddie’s hair roughly.

 

“Fuck, I’m close, baby,” Richie warns, guiding Eddie off his cock.

 

“Come on my face?” Eddie asks almost innocently, still rocking on his own fingers.

 

Richie nods in response, jerking himself off as Eddie kneels in front of him, waiting mouth open.

 

The first bit hits Eddie’s cheek, then his forehead, before some of it ends up in his mouth. He quickly licks up any remaining come on his lips, reveling in the fact that Richie’s moans when he does.

 

Eddie’s still writhing on his own fingers before Richie pulls his hand away lays him back down on the bed. He tucks himself back into his jeans before leaning down to kiss Eddie.

 

They sloppily make out as Richie dips a hand back down Eddie’s shorts, easily slipping in two fingers and placing his thumb on Eddie’s clit. It’s moments like these that Eddie realizes just exactly how experienced Richie is. Especially when he hooks his fingers in just the right way. 

 

A few more sloppy kisses trailed down his neck and Eddie’s coming from Richie’s skilled fingers, gripping his biceps hard enough to bruise.

 

“Good boy,” Richie whispers into his skin and Eddie’s pretty sure he melts into the mattress at that. 

 

 

-

 

 

“Wait you found Maggie crying over what?” Eddie asks again.

 

“I found her crying over Richie’s baby photos,” she repeats, her voice slightly staticky through the speakers of Eddie’s crappy laptop.

 

“That’s weird, do you know why?” 

 

Katie taps a pencil against her bottom lip, her trademark black curls are thrown up in a messy bun.

 

“I dunno, Eddie, it was weird, she kept saying she was a bad mother, and how should’ve done something when he came home hurt that one Christmas,” Katie explains.

 

Eddie distinctly recalls the week after that Christmas. Maggie had complained about Richie all week. Apparently he came home with a black eye and two bruised ribs. Eddie didn’t think much of it at the time, after all Richie was known for getting into fights.

 

“Oh, yeah, I remember, Maggie was furious about that, I didn’t really know why though, it wasn’t the first fight Richie got into,” Eddie says.

 

“Yeah, but it was definitely the worst. Mom even wanted to take him to the hospital, but he refused. It probably had something to do with that bitch he dated junior year,” Katie gripes.

 

“Yeah, Richie mentioned her once, what’s the story with that?” 

 

Katie shrugs. “I dunno, man, all I know is he was always getting into trouble when he was dating her. I think her name was Lily.”

 

“Sounds like a bad influence,” he comments.

 

“You got that right, Richie stopped sending me letters for almost the entirety of junior year,” she huffs.

 

“Wait that was because of his ex?” 

 

Eddie remembers Katie complaining about Richie’s lack of letters that year. Richie and his sister sending letters back and forth is a tradition that started back when they were kids and didn’t have cellphones. Katie valued the sentiment so much she refused to let Richie stop even when the technology was made available.

 

“Yeah, apparently she said it was lame or something. Richie was a total dick for the most of junior year,” she grouses.

 

“Well he’s doing better now, I got him down to three cigarettes a day by the way,” Eddie brags.

 

“Thanks for taking care of him, Eddie,” she says.

 

“Of course, and you should be thanking him, he’s good a reminding me when to relax,” he says.

 

Katie smirks. “Oh, I bet.”

 

It’s takes Eddie a second to get that one.

 

“KATIE YOU GROSS FUCK, HE’S YOUR BROTHER,” Eddie screeches.

 

Katie cackles. “Sorry you fucking walked right into that one.”

 

Eddie groans. “What was I thinking loving two Toziers.”

 

Katie gasps dramatically. “You just said you love him.”

 

Eddie’s almost a little surprised at his own confession. “Shut up, and don’t say anything, I haven’t told him yet.”

 

Katie mimes zipping her lips shut as she winks.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It’s a lazy Sunday when the topic of Richie’s ex comes up again.

 

They’re lounging on Richie’s dorm bed when Eddie sits up. “I wanna hear another one of your originals.”

 

Eddie’s only heard a handful of them, and Richie’s only ever officially released one.

 

Richie stretches his arms above it head. “Aright Spaghetti, what you in the mood for?”

 

Eddie takes a moment to think. “Well we’re in the dorms so it has to be a quieter one, do you have any slow songs?”

 

Richie nods. “Uh, yeah, but it’s...it’s uh kinda dark.”

 

“I’ve never heard any of your sad songs, what’s it called?” he asks.

 

“Cherry Wine,” Richie responds.

 

“Doesn’t give me much insight, but I have high expectations,” Eddie informs him, laying back on the bed as Richie retrieves his guitar.

 

The melody is distinctively slower than Richie’s usual songs, but it draws him in nonetheless.

 

_“Her eyes and words a_ _re so icy_

_Oh, but she burns like rum on the fire,_ _”_

 

Richie’s voice is softer than Eddie’s ever heard it, like he’s talking about something painful.

 

_“Hot and fast and angry as she can be_

_I walk my days on a wire,_ _”_

_“It looks ugly, but it's clean,_

_Oh momma, don't fuss over me,_ _”_

Eddie’s slightly taken aback by how genuine Richie’s voice sounds. 

 

_“The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine,_ _”_

He frowns, wondering what or who exactly inspired the song.

 

_“Calls of guilty thrown at me_

_All while she stains the sheets of some other_

_Thrown at me so powerfully_

_Just like she throws with the arm of her brother._

_But I want it,_

_It's a crime_

_That she's not around most of the time,_ _”_

 

Eddie turns on his side to stare fully a Richie. He locks eyes with his boyfriend and is met with a rueful expression.

 

_“The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

_Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.”_

_“Her fight and fury is fiery_

_Oh, but she loves like sleep to the freezing_

_Sweet and right and merciful_

_I'm all but washed in the tide of her breathing,_ _”_

Richie closes his eyes gently, and continues. 

_“And it's worth it, it's divine_

_I have this some of the time._

_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._ _”_

 

Richie picks off the last few notes and the song ends.

 

“Who was it about?” 

 

Richie puts his guitar aside. “Not every song has someone behind it, Eds.”

 

“Most do,” Eddie points out.

 

“Can we file this under the ‘I’ll tell you someday’ tab,” Richie asks.

 

Eddie nods readily. “Of course, just...just know I’m here for you.”

 

Richie flashes him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Spaghetti.”

 

Eddie drops it there but the song’s lyrics eat at him. The only person Richie has ever had a long term relationship was his ex junior year. Eddie only knew her name is Lily because of Katie.

 

There’s definitely more to the story, but for now Eddie let’s it drop.

 

-

 

They’re sitting on the floor of Richie’s dorm room as he watches as Eddie takes another puff of his inhaler.

 

“You okay, Eds?” Richie asks.

 

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbles, slouching further.

 

“Eddie,” he says almost tentatively, dog-earring the page of his textbook, “how long have you had your binder on?”

 

Eddie brings his knees up to his chest refusing to look at Richie. 

 

Richie scoots over to Eddie, placing a leg on either side of him and effectively trapping his boyfriend.

 

“Hey, baby, look at me,” Richie encourages, placing a hand under Eddie’s chin and tilting his head up.

 

Eddie gives him a terrified look which is only exacerbated by his big brown Bambi-like eyes. His breathing becomes more labored as the seconds pass.

 

“Hey, Eds, you’re okay,” Richie says, “but I need to know how long you’ve had it on.”

 

Richie can tell Eddie’s trying to blink back the tears that are welling up in his eyes as he takes a shaky breath. 

 

“Rich, I can’t take it off,” Eddie says.

 

“Course you can,” he responds, “especially if it’s effecting your breathing.”

 

“Richie, it’s been so bad,” he whimpers, “I can’t take it off without wanting to crawl outta my own skin.”

 

Richie cups Eddie’s face. “Hey just look at me, baby, it’ll be okay,” he promises, pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s forehead.

 

Eddie takes the opportunity to take deep breaths which are encouraged by Richie. 

 

“Ya know,” Richie begins, “I’ve had a crush on you since we were nine. I was always real jealous of Katie because she got to be friends with you and I didn’t.”

 

Eddie leans his face into one of Richie’s palms listening.

 

“And then when we were fourteen and I found you in the bathroom, I thought ‘damn, I think I just found the boy of my dreams’,” he admits.

 

Eddie scoffs now that his breathing has returned back to normal.

 

“It’s true, you are literally one of the cutest boys I’ve ever met,” he says, “and one of the strongest. Sometimes when I get off the stage I feel like I’ve just ran a marathon, I can’t imagine putting on a mask every day.”

 

Eddie sniffles and suddenly wraps his arms around Richie’s chest, pulling him forward so the taller boy is practically laying on top of him.

 

“I love you, Richie,” he whispers into his mop of messy curls.

 

Richie quickly props himself up on his elbows to look Eddie in the eyes. “I love you too, Eds.”

 

“Ya know, I actually loved that nickname when I first heard it, even though I told you not to call me it. I was happy to be called anything but my dead name,” Eddie explains. 

 

Richie leans down to give Eddie a quick kiss on the lips. “I told you, I’m the king of nicknames,” he bragged.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes lovingly before crawling out from under Richie.

 

“I’ll take it off,” he says, turning away from Richie.

 

Eddie shrugs off his shirt before wrestling out of his binder. At first Richie is distracted by the tantalizing curve of Eddie’s slender back before he notices the red marks that his binder has created. 

 

Eddie pulls the baggy shirt that had originally been Richie’s back over his head and turns around, arms crossed, and chest noticeably less flat.

 

Richie frowns. “Baby, you gotta stop doing that, you’re all marked up from where it dug into your skin.”

 

“But it’s the only thing that makes me feel normal,” he protests. 

 

“If I could take even a fraction of the weight you’re carrying on your shoulders I would, but all I can do is make sure your taking care of yourself, Eds,” Richie replies.

 

Eddie sighs. “I know, and as much as I act like I hate it I’m grateful.”

 

 

-

 

 

They’re out on a double date with Ben and Bev at the campus diner which basically means they were all free at the same time and decided to grab some food.

 

Beverly digs into a burger. “Fuck, what is it that they put in these that make them taste so good?”

 

As per usual, Richie jumps at the opportunity to be a gross fuck.

 

“That’s pussy, babe!” he exclaims.

 

Eddie scrunches his nose in disgust. Him and the word pussy have a complicated relationship.

 

“Beep beep, Richie,” he grumbles.

 

The bell on the front entrance of the diner rings as another customer walks in. Eddie glances up and spots a tall girl with dirty blond hair. He pays her no mind, stealthily stealing one of Richie’s fries. Usually food theft gets Eddie’s hands batted away, so, when Richie makes no move to stop him he peers up curiously at his boyfriend.

 

Richie has a fry hanging out of his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the girl that just walked.

 

Eddie looks at the girl again, wondering what was making Richie gawk so rudely.

 

“Richie don’t stare, it’s rude,” Eddie scolds elbowing him in the ribs.

 

He ends up hitting him a little harder than he meant to because Richie knocks his dink over. Eddie cringes at the sound of plastic clattering on the floor. The commotion garners the attention of the new arrival.

 

“Richie?!” she says in shock.

 

“Hey, Lily Pad,” Richie responds awkwardly.

 

Eddie frowns, wasn’t Lily the name of Richie’s ex from junior year? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with smut and depression so please leave me a comment or kudos or something ily
> 
> in case any of you havent seen The Greatest Showman this is the scene Richie was practicing-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5IriNnEuVo&t=115s
> 
> also the song richie wrote and sings is Cherry Wine by hozier
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	8. Heart Like Yours

Lily pulls a chair up to the table they’re at and gives Richie a huge grin.

 

“Awh, Rich, it’s been so long,” she gushes, “we need to catch up.”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” he responds stiffly.

 

“So, are you gonna introduce me to your friends?” she asks.

 

Richie pauses. “Um, these are my friends Beverly and Ben, and this is my girlfriend Eddie.”

 

Lily hums and zeros in on Eddie. “Isn’t that a boy’s name?” 

 

“Yep,” Eddie replies easily.

 

Richie anxiously taps his fingers on the table top.

 

“Wanna go outside for a smoke, babe?” she offers.

 

Eddie glares at her.

 

“Nope, I quit, remember?” 

 

“Well, clearly someone started back up, hmm?” she says, gesturing to his fingers.

 

Richie balls his hand into a fist.

 

“Listen, Lil, this really—“

 

“C’mon, just one smoke?” Lily insists.

 

Richie sighs. “We’ll go for a walk,” he decides, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and placing it on the table. “This should cover our food,” he says to Ben and Beverly, “we’ll talk later.”

 

He holds a hand out to Eddie who slides out of the booth and laces their fingers together. They walk out of the diner, Lily at their heels.

 

“So, Lil, why are you here?” Richie asks, as they walk across the campus.

 

“I’m transferring here next year,” she explains, “thought maybe you could show me around.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Richie says.

 

“Awh, why not? Don’t act like you don’t miss me,” she says.

 

“I’ve been good actually,” he snaps.

 

She scoffs. “Oh, c’mon, you can’t tell me you’re satisfied with this dyke. She looks like she’s twelve”

 

Eddie frowns. “Why the hell are you dragging me into this?”

 

“Talk to me when you hit puberty,” she quips. 

 

“Lily, stop it,” he growls.

 

“Oh, bringing out the full name, huh?” she taunts, “Tell me, has she put out yet?”

 

“Lily, what the fuck? That’s not important,” Richie says.

 

Lily giggles. “So, no then? God, how are you even surviving?”

 

Eddie’s chest feels heavy with guilt. He hadn’t really considered how Richie could be sleeping with a bunch of hookups across campus when instead he’s waiting for Eddie to deal with his stupid dysphoria.

 

“Lily, I think you should leave,” Richie warns.

 

“Don’t act like what we had didn’t mean anything,” she continues.

 

“Now,” he repeats.

 

Lily rolls her eyes as if Richie’s being dramatic. “Whatever, Rich, we’ll catch up later. I’ll see you next year,” she promises, walking away before Richie has a chance to respond.

 

Eddie notices how horribly Richie is shaking once Lily is gone. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s having a panic attack.

 

“Hey, baby, you’re okay,” Eddie soothes, leading him to a nearby park bench to sit down, “she’s gone.”

 

“Fuck,” Richie grits out.

 

“I’m proud of you for standing up to her,” he praises, gently running his hands through Richie’s hair.

 

“She’s...she’s—“

 

“I know,” Eddie says, “I know she’s Cherry Wine.”

 

Richie puts his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. Eddie runs a hand up and down his back soothingly.

 

“Don’t worry, Richie, if she bothers you again we’ll have Beverly beat her up,” Eddie assures him.

 

“You know...you know I don’t care about that shit, right? Like I don’t care about the sex, Eds,” he says.

 

Eddie freezes. “Oh, um, really?”

 

“I’m sorry I ever made you think that I might,” he responds, voice still shaky, “Eds, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Eddie feels like the air has been punched out of his chest. “God, I love you so much.”

 

Richie chuckles, grabbing one of Eddie’s hands and placing a kiss on his palm.

 

“I love you, too, Eds,” he replies.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Eddie storms into Richie’s dorm room and dramatically flops down on top of him.

 

“Oof,” Richie groans.

 

Eddie let’s out a groan that rivals his.

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Richie asks.

 

“My stupid fucking creative writing teacher is making us write a song, like bitch I’m illiterate leave me alone,” Eddie complains.

 

Richie chuckles. “Okay, first of all, you’re clearly not illiterate, and second, song writing isn’t that hard.”

 

Eddie looks at him incredulously. “Just because you have god tier skill level doesn’t mean us commoners do.”

 

“I’ll help you out,” Richie offers.

 

Eddie pauses. “Will you just do it for me if I suck your dick?”

 

Richie bursts out laughing. “Usually I’d say yes, but I kinda wanna see how this goes down.”

 

“You’re evil,” Eddie accuses.

 

Richie hums in agreement and pulls Eddie in for a kiss.

 

 

 

-

 

 

The rest of the group is busy so Eddie finds himself hanging out with the trio. They had recently come out to the group as boyfriends and honestly Eddie couldn’t be more proud. He’s especially happy for Mike who he knows struggled a bit with his sexuality in high school.

 

Most of all Eddie likes watching their dynamic. He also gets along really well with all of them. Mike is already one of his best friends, Eddie relates to Stan the most, and he looks up to Bill.

 

None of them had any afternoon classes so they settled on getting some takeout and lounging around.

 

“So, I’m sure you guys heard Lily’s back,” Eddie says, trying to sound casual.

 

Bill groans. “I thought I got rid of that demon junior year.”

 

Eddie picks at imaginary lint on his clothes. “Um, Richie’s hinted at it, but was she abusive?”

 

Bill frowns. “It’s not really muh-my story to tell, but yeah, she was hor-horrible to him.”

“He looked like he’d seen a ghost when she walked in,” Eddie reveals.

 

Stan stabs at his noodles a little violently with his fork. “I hope she gets bored of whatever game she’s playing quick.”

 

Mike chuckles. “Lily better watch out, Stan’s a force to be reckoned with.”

 

Eddie can second that. Stan’s a ball of chaotic energy, that no one in their group would recommend pissing off.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The recent constant binding leaves Eddie with a nasty ache in his chest that begins affecting him at practice.

 

So, on days where his dysphoria isn’t absolutely horrible he finds himself wearing an actual bra for the first time in a while. He had forgotten how easy it is to breathe without his chest compressed.

 

The first day he puts on a bra he wears a tank top. Usually he’d avoid this at all costs because it shows off what little cleavage he has, but the California sun has been unforgiving despite it only being March.

 

He notices Richie’s eyes immediately. The second Eddie walks into his dorm room to collect him for their study date in the park his eyes are practically glued to Eddie’s chest. 

 

 _Richie_ _’s never seen me in anything low-cut before_ , Eddie realizes.

 

At one point Eddie leans over the picnic table to grab a highlighter and Richie’s breath hitches.

 

 _Oh, maybe this could be fun_ , Eddie thinks.

 

His chest has always been a source of shame and embarrassment for him. Normally any attention to it makes him extremely uncomfortable. But seeing Richie react positively to his body makes him feel almost...powerful. Like when Richie can’t stop staring at his ass in volleyball spandex.

 

Eventually they head back to Richie’s dorm after a few hours of studying, most of which he spent trying to get Richie to focus. When they arrive back at the dorm they’re alone and like most horny college students they end up making out. 

 

Eddie straddles his boyfriend. Richie’s hands skim up and down his sides as they always do. As per usual they stop right before they reach his chest. 

 

Eddie pulls back. “You’ve been staring at my chest all day,” he says, not accusingly.

 

Richie’s cheeks go red. “Um, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable,” he says sheepishly.

 

Eddie smirks. “Surprisingly, it doesn’t.”

 

He suddenly feels bold and moves Richie’s hand up to cup his breast. He inhales sharply and Eddie can feel how hard he is through his jeans.

 

He knows he won’t always feel like this; comfortable enough to make a move. But right now, for once, Eddie doesn’t feel absolutely disgusted with his chest. Especially with Richie looking at him like he’s never seen anything better.

 

Eddie grinds down and Richie throws his head back. Usually he lets Richie set the pace because if he’s being honest he has no idea what he’s doing half the time. But now that he has Richie underneath him, pliant and willing he understands what’s so appealing about being in control. 

 

He takes it a step further, bringing his arms behind his back and unclasping his bra. He shrugs it off while keeping the tank top on. He fights the urge to hide his face and firmly leads Richie’s hand under his top.

 

“Just...just underneath,” he says.

 

Richie nods vigorously and puts a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

 

Richie eagerly cups him underneath his shirt and Eddie feels heat pool in his stomach at how big his hands feel. Then Richie brushes a thumb gently over his nipple and Eddie wonders why he’s never tried doing this to himself.

 

He lets out a breathy moan and rocks his hips down. 

 

“Fuck, so pretty, baby,” Richie praises.

 

Eddie gasps when Richie pinches his nipple lightly, hand flying to the waistband of his own shorts.

 

“Want me to touch you, Eds?” Richie asks. 

 

Eddie nods furiously, letting Richie pick him up and place him on his back like he weighs nothing. Long fingers dip under his shorts. Richie runs two fingers up the slit, and gathering the wetness before slowly entering his middle finger.

 

Eddie let’s out a little breathy sound and brings a hand down to the front of Richie’s joggers and squeezes.

 

Richie groans, expertly hooking his finger in a way the makes Eddie clench around him. He slowly enters a second finger, spreading them inside Eddie.

 

Richie pushes Eddie’s tank top up to his ribs and begins leaving hickeys on his stomach. 

 

“Richie,” Eddie whines, “put in another.”

 

Richie’s only ever put two fingers in Eddie, mostly because even that is a tight fit. Understandably, Richie gives him a dubious look. Nonetheless, he obeys the order. It burns a bit at first, but Eddie’s starting to realize he _really_ likes the stretch.

 

“Ah, fuck, Rich, I feel so full,” he breathes.

 

Richie begins to move his fingers in and out of Eddie. 

 

“Baby, you’re so fucking tight,” he moans.

 

His other hand comes up to slip under Eddie’s shirt again to tease his nipples. The sound of Richie fingering him makes him blush even harder, Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever been this wet before.

 

Richie licks up his stomach, teeth purposefully catching on Eddie’s bellybutton ring. Suddenly he wonders what Richie’s mouth would feel like on his chest. 

 

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks.

 

He brings a hand to shove his tank top up to his armpits, completely exposing his chest. Richie looks at him, pupils blown wide.

 

“Richie, please, just-“ 

 

Richie immediately takes a nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth over it. He’s kissing and sucking love bites all over his chest when he finally brings a finger to Eddie’s clit. 

 

“Fuck, Richie!” Eddie cries, feeling himself reach the edge.

 

Richie works him through it, hooking his fingers to reach that spot inside Eddie a few more times.

 

The second he comes down from his high he pulls his shirt back down and places a hand on Richie’s hip. “I can suck you off,” he offers.

 

“Won’t be necessary,” Richie says.

 

Eddie frowns for a second before catching on. “Did you come in your pants?”

 

“Like a high schooler,” Richie confirms unashamedly.

 

Eddie grins. “These things hold so much power,” he marvels, grabbing one of his boobs.

 

Richie bursts out laughing. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Richie is walking Eddie back from practice on a Friday when he starts serenading him. Really, Eddie shouldn’t be surprised, his boyfriend is a total dork with zero shame.

 

Richie twirls a barely cooperating Eddie.

 

_“I don’t care if Monday’s blue_

_Tuesday_ _’s gray and Wednesday too,_

_Thursday_ _I don’t care about you,_

_It_ _’s Friday I’m in love,”_

 

He sings loudly, goofily dancing around Eddie.

 

_“Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_

_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday I'm in love_ _”_

 

Richie leans down to place a kiss on his nose.

 

_“Saturday wait_

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday never hesitate,_ _”_

Eddie’s cheeks start hurting from how hard he’s grinning.

 

_“I don't care if Monday's bla_ _ck_

_Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack_

_Thursday never looking back_

_It's Friday I'm in love,_ _”_

 

Richie picks him up and spins him before belting out one more verse.

 

_“Monday you can hold your head_

_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_

_Or Thursday watch the walls instead_

_It's Friday I'm in loveeeeeeeee!_ _”_

Eddie giggles. “I’m pretty sure you just disturbed half the campus.”

 

“Worth it,” Richie says.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

They’re lazily smoking a joint, well, more like Richie’s smoking and shotgunning with Eddie.

 

Usually weed leads to them shoving their hands down each other’s pants so Richie is quite frankly in a great mood. That is, until his phone starts ringing.

 

“Hngggg, I bet it’s Stan,” he says, because Stan is probably the only person currently enrolled in college who still calls people that aren’t their mother.

 

“Stan!” Eddie cheers, practically bouncing in his lap, “answer it!”

 

Richie answers without really glancing at the caller ID.

 

“Richie!” a voice chirps down the line and he feels his blood run cold.

 

“Fuck, Lily, I cannot deal with you right now,” he groans, “How the hell did you even get my number?”

 

Eddie immediately frowns. “Why’s Stan with Lily?” he whispers.

 

Richie snorts, Eddie’s way too high to function. 

 

“Who are you with?” Lily questions.

 

“My beautiful lover,” Richie sing-songs.

 

Lily scoffs. “The dyke?”

 

“She’s not a dyke, Jesus, Lily, and even if she was into girls I wouldn’t care because I’m not a homophobic bitch like you,” he hisses.

 

“C’mon don’t act like you don’t want a real woman,” she says sweetly.

 

“Literally what the fuck, not everyone who’s short and under a D cup is a kid. Your obsession with my girlfriend’s body is a bit concerning to be honest,” he quips.

 

Lily laughs. “Once you get in her pants and realize nobody will ever treat you as good as me you’ll come running back.”

 

“You can’t push me around anymore, Lily,” he growls, “you treated me like shit, you cheated on me, belittled me constantly, and had your brother beat the shit out of me!” 

 

“Don’t be dramatic, I never hurt you!” she yells down the line.

 

“Lily, you threw a fucking glass at me! I needed six stitches!”

 

“I didn’t mean to hit you,” she protests, but Richie has had it.

 

 “Yeah, but you did. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me the fuck alone,” he snarls, smashing the end call button.

 

Richie throws his head back against the head board and groans. He whips to attention when he hears sniffling.

 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” he says when he sees Eddie’s tear streaked face, “I’m sorry if you heard what she said.”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, what she did to you!” he cries, “I’m so high right now, and I just want to hug you.”

 

Richie gives his boyfriend a smile. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m a tough cookie,” he promises, pulling Eddie into his chest.

 

“It was that Christmas you came home hurt and Maggie was mad, wasn’t it? I...I thought you got into a fight,” Eddie sniffles.

 

“Yeah, she told her brother I cheated on her,” he admits, “he beat my lanky ass up pretty good, luckily most of it healed before I went home or Mags woulda actually dragged my ass to the hospital.”

 

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital in the first place?” Eddie asks.

 

“Lily didn’t want me to,” he says, “Bill played nurse a lot that year.”

 

“I’ll beat her up for you,” Eddie says seriously with such marijuana-induced sincerity that it makes him chuckle.

 

Richie presses a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, baby,” he says.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie sees where the hitter is aiming, and knows he can’t get there in time. Regardless he throws himself on the floor, it’s no use—the ball hits off his forearm and out of reach of his teammates. It’s times like these that he desperately wishes he were taller and could cover more ground.

 

The bleachers erupt with a deafening cheer, and Eddie feels like his lungs are closing up. He picks himself off the ground and joins his teammates in shaking their opponent’s hands.

 

Eddie tries not to let the tears welling up in his eyes fall as the coach delivers a speech after the game.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sidney assures him as they head back to the locker rooms.

 

“Yeah, but it feels like it, ya know?” Eddie says.

 

She ruffles his hair. “Eddie, if anything we would’ve lost that game in two sets without you, you’re an amazing player.”

 

He hugs and thanks her. Out of all his teammates she’s definitely his favorite, reminding him somewhat of Katie.

 

He strips down for a shower, making it quick, wanting nothing more than to go back to his dorm and cry.

 

When he trudges out of the locker room in sweats and one of Richie’s shirts with red-rimmed eyes and a frown his boyfriend is waiting there for him.

 

“Hey, there’s the star of the show,” he says.

 

Eddie scoffs.

 

“I’m serious Spaghetti, you did amazing,” he praises.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie mumbles.

 

Richie gives him a soft smile. “There he is.”

 

Eddie rubs at his eyes, trying to rid of the new tears threatening to form. 

 

“Want me to carry you back to the dorm?” he asks.

 

Usually Eddie would refuse, but his knee is hurting more than usual after a tough game.

 

He nods and hops on Richie’s back. 

 

Their journey back to the dorm is quiet until Richie breaks the silence. “Wanna hear a song I wrote about you? It’s slow and super sappy because you make me feel all mushy.”

 

Eddie nods against the crook of his neck. “What’s it called?”

 

“Heart Like Yours,” he answers.

 

“If I cry I’m blaming it on losing the game,” Eddie says.

 

Richie nods, clearing his throat before he begins.

 

_“Breathe deep, breathe clear_

_Know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm here_

_Waitin'_ _”_

It’s definitely slower than what Richie usually sings. The lyrics are already fitting considering Richie is almost always reminding him to breathe.

_Stay strong, stay gold_

_You don't have to fear_

_You don't have to fear_

_Waitin'_

 

Eddie’s never heard Richie sing a song that requires his voice to go so high, it’s so much easier to hear the emotion in it.

_“I'll see you soon_

_I'll see you soon_ _”_

_“How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

_How could I live before?_

_How could I have been so blind?_ _”_

 

 Eddie wants to ask Richie the same exact question.

 

_“You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes_ _”_

_“Sleep sound, sleep tight_

_Here in my mind_

_Here in my mind_

_Waitin'_ _”_

 

It hits him how much Richie’s done for him. He has no idea how he would’ve soldiered through the endless days of dysphoria and self-hatred without Richie constantly lifting him up.

 

_“Come close, my dear_

_You don't have to fear_

_You don't have to fear_

_Waitin'_

_I'll see you soon_

_I'll see you soon_

_How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

_How could I live before?_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes_ _”_

 

He wonders how he opened up Richie’s eyes. He can easily see the song from his own perspective, without Richie’s constant reassure there would be no way he would even be half as comfortable with his body as he is now.

 

_“Hold fast hope_

_All your love is all I've ever known_

_Hold fast hope_

_All your love is all I've ever known_ _”_

That part tugs at his heartstrings. He remembers Richie saying the this was the first time he’d been in love.

 

_“How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

_How could I live before?_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes_ _”_

“Richie,” Eddie sniffles, “I...I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.”

 

“Ditto, after Lily I thought love was bullshit, ya know?” he says, “and then I met you and it’s like I said: you opened up my eyes.”

 

Eddie presses a wet kiss to his cheek. “Come cuddle with me in my dorm?”

 

Richie smiles. “Of course, Eds.”

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya bois back w tiddies
> 
> also Not sure how long I plan on making this fic, but it's probably coming to a close soon (within the next 5 chapters at most) I might turn it into a series though. 
> 
> anyway please leave me a nice comment so i have motivation to write during exam season 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	9. Closer

  
Eddie is absolutely ecstatic to see Richie perform on the opening night of the play. All of the losers made sure to come and support him. 

 

Eddie has seen most of the scenes in rehearsals, but never all together. His favorite scene by far is when Richie sings “Rewrite the Stars” with the girl playing Anne Wheeler. 

 

That’s the scene Richie has to use a harness as they swing on the ropes. Watching him try to perfect the scene was laughable considering how many times he fell and just had to hang from his harness as the stage mangers reset.

 

The girl playing Anne Wheeler, Nina, is much more proficient in the scenes that require the harnesses and wires. Eddie will admit she’s an amazing actress. If he was more of an insecure bitch and Nina wasn’t a lesbian he might think there was something going on between them. Although that probably speaks to how capable they are as actors.

 

He’s practically bouncing in his seat as the curtains open. 

 

“I’m so excited to see him,” Beverly sequels.

 

“Me too! I’m so proud of him!”

 

They quiet down as the actors take the stage 

 

The story is engaging, so, none of them mind that they don’t see Richie come on until later. It’s almost odd to see someone he’s so close to become someone different. Richie’s voice projects throughout the entire stadium and Eddie can clearly see how much he’s enjoying himself.

 

By the time the curtains close he has tears streaming down his face which Beverly makes sure to tease him about.

 

The Losers’ Club probably scream the loudest as the cast takes a bow on stage.

 

Eddie himself practically bulldozes Richie the second he comes out from backstage. Luckily Richie manages to catch him.

 

“Richie, you were amazing, I actually cried, you piece of shit!” Eddie says.

 

“I’m so happy you came!” Richie gushes.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replies.

 

Suddenly there’s the sound of a camera shutter behind them. Eddie yells at Beverly for sneakily taking pictures.

 

Even if he does end up posting them to Instagram later. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie, Ben, Richie and Beverly play musical chairs with their sleeping arrangements often. 

 

Usually Eddie finds himself in Richie’s bed, and tonight is no exception. 

 

“It’s so fucking hot in here,” Eddie whines.

 

“Welcome to Cali, babe,” Richie responds from his desk where he’s focusing on editing his latest cover of a song for his Youtube channel.

 

He’s sprawled out in the middle of the Richie’s bed, resenting the California heat. He’s in joggers and one of Richie’s shirts from middle school. It’s one of many he’s stolen from the Tozier resident over the years. 

 

Usually he’d just take his shirt off. As of late he’s gotten more comfortable being around Richie in a sports bra or binder, but considering he was coming over to Riche’s room to sleep he wasn’t wearing anything under his shirt. 

 

He supposes he could take of his pants. Technically, he only has panties on underneath, but he’s seen Beverly hang out in front of the entire group in nothing but underwear and a shirt. In fact, Richie’s currently only in boxers.

 

 _Fuck modesty, I guess_ , he thinks, tugging off his joggers.

 

At least he has on cute underwear: black lace boy shorts. Panties are one of the few feminine things that never bothered Eddie. In his opinion, they’re a hell of a lot more comfortable than boxers, and Eddie couldn’t stand wearing anything but a thong in volleyball spandex. Besides he thinks they’re pretty.

 

With one less layer of clothing on the heat is much more bearable. In fact, he forgets he’s practically half naked until Richie turns around and gapes at him.

 

“Holy shit, it’s like you’re trying to get my dick hard,” he complains.

 

Eddie giggles and it occurs to him that Richie’s actually never seen him in his underwear. He always keeps his shorts on, even when they’re intimate. If it wasn’t nearing the early hours of the morning Eddie might be tempted to see how much he could rile his boyfriend up.

 

“If you didn’t look exhausted I’d indulge you,” Eddie says, scooting over in the bed to make room for Richie.

 

He knows his boyfriend must really be tired because he doesn’t protest, instead climbing into bed and pulling Eddie’s back flush to his chest.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie wakes up slowly. He’s half-awake, but he’s very aware of how hard he is. Eddie’s perfect ass is still pressed right up against his erection. Richie tightens the grip he has on Eddie’s waist and pulls him closer. He groans, rocking his hips forward. His mind still feels a little foggy and all he can think about is how warm and tight Eddie would feel.

 

“My sweet boy,” he moans, pinning Eddie flush to his hips as he grinds against him.

 

Eddie suddenly lets out a breathy noise and arches back into his touch.

 

Richie hisses. “Can’t wait to fuck this tight heat,” he says, “Can’t wait to have all of you.”

 

Eddie stills at that and Richie’s tired brain finally catches up with his mouth, but before he can apologize for going too far Eddie’s letting out a pitiful whine.

 

“Richie, I want you to fuck me,” he says.

 

He wants so bad just to throw caution to the wind and indulge in what Eddie’s offering, but he can’t. Eddie deserves so much more for a first time, and Richie’s more than prepared to give that to him.

 

“Not now, Eds, later,” he promises.

 

Eddie huffs. “Fine, but you better get me off.”

 

Richie kisses his shoulder. “Someone’s bossy in the morning,” he teases, brushing his fingertip along the lace of Eddie’s panties.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie shuffles through the door, and makes his way to his bed. He notices the small, poorly wrapped package on it.

 

“What’s this?” he asks Beverly who’s lounging on her bed, phone held above her face.

 

“Richie told me to give to you when you got back, knowing him it’s probably a framed dick pic,” she jokes.

 

Eddie snorts and pulls back the wrapping paper. Inside is a CD and a small note. In black Sharpie “Songs that make me think of you” is scrawled across the front of the disc.

 

He quickly turns his attention to the note already being overwhelmed with affection.

 

_Dear Spaghetti,_

_I know you_ _’ve been stressed lately so I made you a playlist. Hope you enjoy. I also made it into a Spotify playlist for convenience. But ya know a CD is aesthetically pleasing or whatever_

_-Richie_

 

 

The gesture nearly has him in tears. He quickly retrieves his lap top and enters the CD. 

 

He lays back and lets the stress melt away as the first song plays.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Richie has his head on Beverly’s stomach as they pass a blunt between each other. 

 

Richie blows smoke out his mouth slowly. “Hey, Bevvy?” he says as she brings a hand down to his hair to play with it.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“Eddie says he wants to go all the way,” he reveals.

 

He’s been avoiding Eddie’s request solely because he refuses to give him anything but a good time. Rushed and sloppy in their dorm room isn’t exactly what Richie has in mind.

 

Beverly’s hand pauses. “That’s a big step for him, Rich.”

 

Richie nods. “I know...I’m just scared that I’ll hurt him. I want to give him a good first time.”

 

“Take him to the park on campus,” Beverly says.

 

“I know I’m a kinky bastard, but I’m not an exhibitionist,” he responds.

 

Beverly smacks his head lightly. “No, it’s just like, he loves parks so like take him on a picnic or something before.”

 

“Oh, okay, that’s not a bad idea actually,” Richie admits.

 

“I know, probably because I came up with it,” she brags.

 

“Can’t deny that, Miss Marsh,” he replies, passing the blunt back to her.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie stands in front of his closet in only his underwear and stares at the clothes with discontent. Why is picking out an outfit suddenly so hard?

 

Eddie’s not sure why Richie is so intent on giving him an enjoyable first time. From what he’s heard it’s supposed to hurt and it’s usually pretty awkward. Besides Eddie doesn’t care if the first time sucks if the ones after that are good.

 

But he can tell this is really important to Richie so he decides to go along with his boyfriend’s plans.

 

“Beverly,” he whines.

 

“Yes, my prince?” she says, rolling over in bed to face him.

 

“You’re a fashion major, help me pick something to wear,” he says.

 

“Might I suggest something easy to remove?” she teases, waggling her eyebrows.

 

Eddie flips her off and she cackles before rolling out of bed.

 

She picks out a simple white top and short light pink overalls. 

 

He wonders how she manages to put outfits together so easily. Then again, it probably comes along with being a fashion major.

 

Just as he’s pulling on his shoes there’s a knock at the door. He opens it to see his boyfriend standing there with an honest to god picnic basket.

 

“Where the fuck did you get a picnic basket?” he asks, bidding Beverly goodbye and closing the door behind himself.

 

“For some reason Stan owns one,” Richie explains.

 

The walk to the park is short and sweet. When they arrive Richie produces a blanket and dramatically spreads it out on a secluded bit of grass.

 

“So, who prepared the food?” Eddie asks as he unpacks the basket. 

 

It’s full of tiny sandwiches, fresh fruits and chips.

 

“The trio, they said I wasn’t allowed to fill the basket because I’d probably only put in, and I quote ‘cigarettes, gum, and junk food’” Richie says.

 

“Awh, it’s okay, I would’ve appreciated it either way,” Eddie says.

 

He tugs at the hem of his overalls nervously. He’s had them since freshman year in high school, they’re definitely a bit short on him.

 

Richie catches his attention by throwing a grape at his head. This starts a round of trying to throw pieces of fruit into each other’s mouths.

 

They eat slowly and the longer they’re there the more anxious Eddie becomes. Richie must pick up on it because he runs his hand comfortingly up and down Eddie’s thigh.

 

Once they’ve finally had their fill and start back to the dorms, Eddie’s a pure ball of excitement and anticipation. 

 

However, his worries are knocked out of him when Richie opens the door. Rose petals are scattered on the bed, candles are lit and music is playing softly in the background.

 

“Oh, my God Richie, you huge sap!” 

 

“What can I say? Only the best for my boy,” Richie says.

 

Eddie giggles. “I’m just surprised you didn’t use the rose petals to spell out something stupid.”

 

“Oh, believe me I was tempted,” he assures, kicking off his boots and hoping on the bed.

 

Eddie follows suit and crawls into his lap. He doesn’t want to things slow so he immediately leans in and captures Richie in a heated kiss. Their hands are all over each other. Eddie pulls as Richie’s curls and rocks his hips forward. Richie grabs his ass as he grinds down.

 

Richie pulls back. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Wanna be on my back,” Eddie pants.

 

Richie nods and successfully flips them over. He settles between Eddie’s legs and starts pressing gentle kisses to his thighs. Eddie groans and unclips his overalls and tugs his shirt over his head.

 

“Fuck, Richie please,” he pleads.

 

Richie hastily pulls his shirt over his head and gives him a lustful stare before he tugs Eddie’s overalls off. 

 

His breath hitches slightly at the baby blue lace panties. They’re see through and Eddie feels a shame twist in his gut as Richie stares.

 

He involuntarily tries to close his legs but Richie keeps them open. He leans back up and presses a gentle kiss against his lips.

 

“So beautiful, baby, can’t wait to feel you,” he whispers.

 

Eddie whimpers and arches his back to reach behind himself and unclasp his bra. Richie helps him pull it away and gazes at his chest. 

 

He feels heat pool in his stomach and slips a knee between Richie’s legs and presses on the front of his jeans.

 

“Gonna fuck me or what?” Eddie teases.

 

Richie chuckles and undoes his belt and wiggles out of his jeans. He leans over Eddie and grabs a condom off the nightstand and places it next to him on the bed. He then slowly peels off Eddie’s panties.

 

He knows his cheeks must be ridiculously red. He grabs Richie’s face and pulls him into a kiss to keep him from staring.

 

Richie complies and skims his fingers up Eddie’s thighs until he reaches his target. Eddie shivers as he spreads him open teasingly with two fingers before slipping one inside. 

 

This much Eddie is used to. It doesn’t really hit him what’s about to happen until Richie’s pressing three fingers into him, curling them perfectly. He scrambles to find Richie’s free hand and laces their fingers together. He makes sure to stretch Eddie out well which he’s grateful for because he’s a bit nervous about being able to take all of Richie.

 

“Are you good?” he asks as he slips his fingers out.

 

Eddie nods and he lets go of his hand so he can slip on the condom. The feeling of the blunt head of Richie’s cock pressing against his entrance has him pulling his boyfriend flush to his chest. He feels slightly panicky.

 

Richie gently takes one of his hands and intertwines their fingers and softly presses kisses to his neck.

 

“You need to relax for me, baby,” Richie tells him.

 

Eddie hadn’t even noticed how tense he was. He nods and takes a deep breath before letting his muscles relax.

 

Richie slowly starts pressing in and Eddie gasps at how fucking huge he feels. It stings a bit as the tip pushes in. Richie pauses and lets him calm down. The pain quickly dissipates and Eddie left with the realization that he’s stretched incredibly wide. He snakes a hand between them and lets out a moan when he touches where they’re connected. 

 

Despite the slight pain, he still feels he hooks a leg around Richie and digs a heel into his back, encouraging him to move. He gets the hint and presses in a bit further. Eddie let’s out a high pitched moan and squeezes Richie’s hand.

 

A part of him finds it ridiculously hot how he can feel his muscles give way to Richie’s cock as he sinks further in.

 

Richie licks a line up his throat. “You like feeling how wide you’re stretched, baby?” he teases.

 

“It’s deep,” Eddie breathes, clenching around him.

 

“I’m only half way in,” Richie informs him.

 

Eddie’s not sure whether he finds that intimidating or hot. Richie continues to slowly inch his way until their hips are pressed together. By the time he bottoms out Eddie feels stuffed full. There’s a slight sting and he can’t help but wince. Richie allots him plenty of time to relax, he makes sure to stop tensing up, and the pain quickly fades.

 

“Fuck, I think I can feel you in my guts,” Eddie whines, wrapping both arms around Richie’s back.

 

Richie huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to his jaw. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, you can move,” Eddie says.

 

Eddie lets out a small breathy gasp as he feels Richie’s cock slowly slide back out and thrust back in. He suddenly understands what the hype is all about. He’s never felt more connected to someone than he is now.

 

Richie’s face is tucked in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, lazily sucking hickeys into his skin. Eddie grabs a fistful of his curls and clenches around his length.

 

“Fuck, fuck, baby you are so fucking tight,” he growls, snapping his hips forward.

 

Eddie brings a hand between them to rub at his clit and Richie leans back, putting on hand on the bed to support himself. He hikes Eddie’s thigh up on his hip and kisses down his chest. He digs his nails into Richie’s shoulders as he grazes his teeth over his nipple.

 

He feels himself get close as Richie cups his breast and looks himself straight in the eye with a heated gaze.

 

“Such a good boy, feel so good around me,” he praises.

 

Eddie gasps, pressing against his clit, on the cusp of his orgasm.

 

Richie picks up his pace slightly. “So good for me, c’mon, baby, let go.”

 

Eddie feels himself reach the edge and clenches tightly around him.

 

Richie groans and lets loose, roughly thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm. Eddie gasps at the sudden change in pace and drags his nails down Richie’s back. He hisses at the pain, but Eddie notices it’s what pushes him over the edge. He makes note of that.

 

When Richie finally comes down from his high he starts peppering kisses all over Eddie’s face.

 

“I love you so fucking much,” he says, “are you feeling okay?”

 

Eddie nods. “I honestly thought—“ his breath hitches as Richie pulls out, “I thought it would hurt more.”

 

Richie pulls off the condom and ties it before flinging it in the trashcan. “It’s not supposed to hurt that much love, sure there’s a little pain, but it’s not supposed to feel bad.”

 

Eddie glances down between his legs. “Am I bleeding?”

 

“A little, it happens sometimes, you’re also like super tiny so I’m not too surprised,” he answers.

 

Eddie nods, suddenly feeling embarrassed now that they’re not in the heat of the moment, he slips off the bed and pulls on Richie’s shirt and some panties so he’s covered and tells him he’s going to go clean up.

 

When he gets back Richie’s lounging on the bed in simple black sweats. He suddenly feels weak in the knees at the sudden rush of affection he feels for him. It suddenly occurs to him that not everyone is lucky enough to have someone who cares so much about them. He runs over to the bed and pounces on Richie.

 

He wraps himself around Richie and nuzzles against him. “Thank you, Richie, I never thought I’d be able to enjoy something like that,” he admits.

 

Richie kisses his forehead. “Of course, you mean the world to me, I’d never want to hurt you.”

 

Eddie had gone into this thinking he’d come out with regrets, that he’d have to grit his teeth so Richie could get off, instead he discovered yet another form of pleasure that he can’t wait to experience again.

 

He falls asleep satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asgshkakl sorry this took so long to get out finals week has been killing me  
> anyway i'm back smut, sorry if this sucks i'm dying  
> please leave me a comment to make my day
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	10. Summer Lovin'

  
“FUCK GUYS GUESS WHAT,” Richie screams as he bursts through the trio’s dorm room door. He had stepped out a few minutes earlier to take a call, and clearly it was something that excited him.

 

Eddie looks up at him with surprised, wide eyes. “What’s up?!?”

 

Richie scoops Eddie up from where he’s sitting on one of the beds and spins him in a circle. “A record label is looking into me! They’re seriously thinking about signing me!” he raves.

 

“Con-congrats, Rich, make sure you don’t forget us when you’re famous,” he teases although his eyes show how proud he is.

 

They all take turns congratulating Richie before a group hug ensures.

 

“This is amazing, Richie,” Bev gushes, “You’ll be able to start actually producing all your music!”

 

“Fuck, I know, I’m so excited!”

 

Eddie looks up at Richie’s bright eyes full of joy and feels warmth spread through his chest. Richie’s dream is to make music and Eddie can’t believe he’s going to get to watch it come true.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie wakes up to Richie tapping away at the keyboard in the corner of his dorm room which is odd considering he’s never actually heard him play. Every time he’s asked, Richie’s shrugged and said he just started learning how to play last year.

 

Eddie’s prepared to call bullshit because whatever tune he’s playing right now sounds smooth and practiced. 

 

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to play well,” Eddie says sleepily.

 

Richie doesn’t stop playing as he speaks. “I said I haven’t been playing long, never said anything about not being good. Besides playing the piano is all math,” says.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I hate geniuses,” he grumbles.

 

Richie laughs but doesn’t stop playing the upbeat melody.

 

“Where’s that from?”

 

“This is the music for a song I started in like high school,” he explains, “I converted it to piano because it sounds better.”

 

“I like it, it’s happy,” Eddie comments.

 

Richie snorts. “Yeah, that’s because I wrote it before I met Lily.”

 

Eddie groans. “Ugh, I’m gonna drop kick her if she tries to pull shit next year.”

 

Richie slowly stops playing. “I’ll be honest, it’s probably more like when she pulls shit, not if.”

 

“So, I’m definitely gonna drop kick her,” Eddie concludes.

 

Richie chuckles. “Don’t worry, we’ll get Mike and Beverly to be our body guards.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie thinks he must be a pretty borning person in bed. His fantasies are a different story, but he’s so uncomfortable in his body he doubts he’ll ever act on them. 

 

The only thing that’s bothering him is how bored Richie must be. He knows Richie has slept around, but it’s no secret to the campus that Richie’s some sort of sexual deviant or at least that’s what he’s gathered from the rumors. Usually Eddie doesn’t listen to hearsay, but Richie never denies any of them, in fact he usually confirms them. 

 

The thought that he might be boring Richie plagues his mind until even his oblivious boyfriend picks up on his mood.

 

Richie pulls away from the kiss, and Eddie refrains from grinding down on him.

 

“Is something up? You seem…tense,” says.

 

Eddie sighs. “Do I bore you?” he asks.

 

Richie raises an eyebrow. “Whatcha mean?”

 

“I dunno, we do like the same thing every time, and I know missionary is probably not the most exciting thing for you,” he mumbles.

 

“Woah, Spaghetti Man, that’s why you gotta talk to me more, because you get these like stupid ideas in your head,” Richie starts, “besides I’m still surprised you let me experience the whole shebang so, really I’m just counting my blessings.”

 

Eddie smiles, spurred on my Richie’s reassurance. “So you’re saying you don’t wanna fuck me like this?” he asks, “betcha could get deeper.”

 

Richie grips his hips a little tighter. “Oh, I could,” he says confidently, “besides baby, all I said was that I was grateful, there’s so much more we can do.”

 

Eddie grins. “I wanna try!” 

 

Richie laughs. “God, you’re adorable. You want me to open you up?”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “I mean, we fucked this morning so I’m probably fine.”

 

Richie nods and they begin hurriedly taking off each other’s clothes. Eddie giggles when he nearly elbows Richie in the face getting out of his sports bra. He kneels next to Richie and pauses.

 

“How do I...” 

 

Richie laughs and tugs off his boxers. “Okay, C’mere,” he says, flopping down on the bed.

 

Eddie carefully straddles him, breathing hitching when Richie’s cock brushes his inner thigh. He waits patiently as he rolls a condom.

 

“Okay, so,” Richie says, guiding Eddie up by his hips, “just lower yourself carefully, and don’t take too much at once.”

 

Eddie nods, moaning softly as Richie lines up his cock. 

 

“Ah, Richie,” he says feeling a bit unsteady.

 

Richie quickly rests his elbows on the bed, palms up toward Eddie who quickly laces their fingers together.

 

He slowly takes in a little more, leaning on Richie’s hands to balance himself.

 

“There you go,” Richie praises, “just try not to go too fast.”

 

Eddie takes that as a fucking challenge and sinks down halfway. Richie throws his head back and curses. Eddie grins despite feeling like the air has been knocked out of him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Richie’s size.

 

“You don’t ever listen, do you?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie sinks down the rest of the way in retaliation. Richie squeezes his hand hard. The stretch is a little more significant than usual because he hasn’t been fingered, but he doesn’t mind. If anything it seems to leave Richie kind of breathless. Eddie watches his stomach flex as he stops himself from bucking his hips.

 

Eddie rocks his hips slightly, feeling a rush at making Richie look wrecked. He feels almost _powerful_. Less ashamed and more enticed by the heat in his belly. 

 

He lifts himself up and drops back down, pushing off Richie’s palms as he does so. It takes him a little to get a good rhythm, but after that he’s moving with confidence.

 

“Fuck, baby you look so pretty,” Richie coos.

 

And for once, Eddie smiles at the compliment, grinding his hips down to see Richie throw his head back once more.

 

Richie looks up at him in awe. “God, you’re amazing.” 

 

Eddie smirks. “We shoulda tried this a while ago,” he says deciedly.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie groans as he shoves more stuff into his suit case.

 

Summer came quicker than Eddie anticipated. Most kids are beaming with excitement at the prospect of three months of nothing to do. Eddie, however, is absolutely dreading it.

 

It means going back home to his mother, and Eddie can already feel the migraine her nagging will bring. He knows he’s in for a serious tongue-lashing for ignoring half her calls.

 

Summer also means no volleyball practice. Of course, Eddie like other college athletes will have to follow a strict workout regime, and Eddie _hates_ working out, it’s not nearly as fun as volleyball. The only upside is that Mike will have to suffer alongside him.

 

 

The most upsetting prospect of summer is being without Richie for nearly an entire month. His boyfriend is staying in California to record some songs before coming home. Eddie is fully prepared to leech all the usual attention he gets from Richie out of Katie.

 

She’s usually the only positive about returning to Derry.

 

Although this time will be a little different as he’s bringing more than Mike back to Derry with him this time around. Katie convinced Beverly to come to Derry for the first week of summer which meant she decided to drag Ben along.

 

He grabs another shirt to fold and sighs. He doesn’t want to leave his little paradise. He probably won’t see Stan or Bill till summer was over. The two of them are both going back home to New York, Beverly and Ben will return to Portland after a week, and while he’ll have Richie and Mike, it won’t be the same without all the Losers.

 

The sound of the door creaking open pulls him from his thoughts and he turns around to see Richie.

 

“Hi, baby, how are you?”

 

“I’m okay, not too excited about going home,” he admits.

 

Richie nods. “I’ll be down after a few weeks, and I promise Katie, Mike and I will make sure you have a good summer.”

 

Eddie gives him a tired smile. “Thanks Richie.”

 

“Of course,” he says, “and don’t hesitate to stay at my place if _she_ becomes too much.”

 

Eddie wants to say, _she_ _’s always too much_ , but he doesn’t want to worry Richie when he already has a lot on his plate.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Ben snapchats the group as Eddie and Beverly sing along to “Feeling Myself” by Nicki and Beyoncé.

 

He can barely get through half the verses because he’s laughing so much.

 

The idea of going home seems a little less daunting.

 

_Maybe summer won_ _’t be so bad after all._

Mike joins in when “Only” comes on next.

 

Eddie feels the breeze whip past his hand as he rests his arm out the window, and happily screams along to the lyrics with his friends until his throat hurts.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

By the time they get to Derry Eddie feels like he never wants to be in another car again. They had to stop for the night several times and Eddie’s sick of gas station food, shitty motels, and traffic.

 

Beverly, on the other hand, is bouncing her leg so rapidly Eddie’s almost concerned. Although he can see why she’s anxious: she hasn’t seen Katie in years.

 

“Eddie, I’m gonna cry,” she whispers as they approach the Tozier house. 

 

Eddie already has his camera out to record them reuniting for the first time since Beverly moved away all those years ago.

 

Beverly gasps when she sees Katie eagerly standing on the front lawn. “Oh my god, she looks so much more grown up in person.”

 

She barely waits for Mike to put the car in park before she’s clambering out the car and tackling Katie on the ground before pressing a kiss to her lips.

 

 

They’re both crying their eyes out and Eddie can’t help the tears that run down his own cheeks.

 

Katie only loosens her hold on Beverly when she spots Ben. “Oh, is that him? Bevvy, you got yourself a real looker, huh?”

 

Ben blushes and Beverly agrees, proceeding to gush about her boyfriend.

 

The sweet moment is interrupted by Sonia Kaspbrak calling from the front porch of her house.

 

“Edith, darling, are you coming in?” she asks.

 

Eddie tenses up and stops the recording. He picks up a small suitcase he packed with essentials. He doesn’t expect to make it more than a week in his childhood home so he’s leaving most of his stuff at the Tozier’s.

 

“Eddie...” Mike says concerned.

 

“I just—I don’t want her to ruin this,” he replies nodding towards Katie and Beverly.

 

Mike looks unsure but Eddie assures him he’ll be fine.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie throws up for the third in five days. Usually any indication of sickness has him freaking the fuck out, but he’s well acquainted with his bodies reaction to stress. In fact, Richie had been more concerned than him when he started throwing up during finals week.

 

He sighs and flushes the toilet. His mother’s suffocating presence has had him sick to his stomach. He tries to take refuge in the fact that Richie’s coming home in three days. 

 

He goes rigid when he notices his mother standing in the door way. He clothes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions and concerns he knows she’ll throw his way.

 

“Edith, sweetie, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

 

“I’m not sick, ma,” he mutters, rinsing out his mouth at the sink.

 

His mother’s demeanor immediately changes. “What’s that mean? Did that Tozier boy get you pregnant?!” 

 

Eddie’s eyes widen at her wild accusations. “What the Hell, mom!”

 

She narrows her eyes. “Are you sleeping with him?”

 

Eddie sputters. “Like I’ve told you, we’re dating! You don’t need to know anything besides that!” he snaps, pumping a dollop of soap on his hand before scrubbing them under the warm water.

 

“You know he only wants you for your body,” she continues, “he’s using you and when he gets bored he’ll leave you, and nobody wants some secondhand slut.”

 

Eddie wills himself not to cry because he doesn’t want to give her that satisfaction. He scrubs harshly at his hands.

 

 _I am not dirty,_ he tells himself, _there’s nothing wrong with me._

 

“I don’t need to listen to this, I’m staying at Katie’s,” he says firmly.

 

Suddenly his mother is stepping back, and closing the door with a resounding slam. He protests when he hears the lock click.

 

“Mom, what the fuck?” he yells.

 

“I think you need some time to think about what you’re doing with your life, Edith,” she says calmly.

 

“I can just come call Katie to get me,” he points out. 

 

“I canceled your data plan, Edith, and I turned off the WiFi. I think some time away from bad influences will do you good,” she says.

 

Eddie fumbles with his phone and stares at the screen in shock when he realizes she’s telling the truth. He can’t believe his mother is locking him up like he’s still a child!

 

“What the fuck, I’m not a kid anymore! You can’t just keep me holed up in here!” he screams.

 

He bangs on the door harshly but he knows she’s already walked away. 

 

The door connected to his bedroom is unlocked but he’s not surprised to find that his actual bedroom door his locked.

 

He wonders how much his mother has had to devolve in order for her to get to this point.

 

He sinks down to the floor, back against the door, and lets his tears fall freely.

 

He tries to tell himself that Katie will find a way to get him out, but he has no idea what lengths his mother will go to keep him here.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Kit-kat!” Richie says happily, expecting to be tackled in a hug by his kid sister as he walks through the front door,

 

He frowns when he sees her sitting on the stairs with an upset expression.

 

“What no warm welcome?” he asks.

 

“Rich, I haven’t heard from Eddie in three days,” she reveals.

 

Richie furrows his brow. “What do you mean?”

 

“I think Sonia is keeping him there,” she explains, “I went over there yesterday and she said Eddie doesn’t wanna see us anymore.”

 

Richie’s blood is boiling. He hadn’t wanted Eddie to go home at all, but he insisted that he at least try to pacify his mother.

 

“You think Went’s ladder can reach Eddie’s window?” 

 

Katie lights up when she catches on to his idea. “Probably.”

 

“Alright then let’s go commit a kidnapping,” Richie says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry i havent updated in a hot minute, by school ends tmmr so i'll be serving meals after then!!
> 
> please leave a comment to fuel me!
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	11. Silver Tongue

 

 

They don’t waste anytime going through with their kidnapping. It’s a bit of a struggle to carrying the ladder over to the Kaspbrak’s house, but the Tozier siblings make due, skillfully balancing it on their shoulders.

 

They keep as quiet as possible as they set the ladder against the side of the house. Katie holds it steady as Richie makes his ascent. 

 

He peers into the window first to make sure Eddie’s actually inside. His heart lurches when he sees the boy, back pressed against his bedroom door, and shoulders shaking from how hard he’s sobbing.

 

Richie knocks lightly on the window. Eddie’s face lights up when he notices him and he rushes over, quickly opening it.

 

“Richie!” he chokes out, “please get me out of here.”

 

“Of course, baby,” he responds, pulling Eddie into as tight a hug as possible while also keeping his balance, “what happened?”

 

“She locked me in,” he reveals, “canceled the data plan for my phone, and tuned off the Wi-Fi, I haven’t left my room for days, Rich.”

 

Richie wants nothing more than to sock Mrs. Kaspbrak in the face, but he really has more important things to worry about. 

 

“Oh, baby,” he says sympathetically, “pack your things, we’re gonna get you out of here,” he promises. 

 

Eddie nods and Richie watches him scramble to pack up the few things he has laying around into his bag. He then hastily throws it out the window for Katie to catch. 

 

Richie starts down the ladder when Eddie gasps. 

 

“She’s coming upstairs! Hurry up!” 

 

Richie climbs down the ladder as fast as he can and Eddie follows behind him. He can hear Mrs. Kaspbrak screaming from inside the house. He looks up to see her angry, red face looking out of the window. 

 

Once they’re all safely on the ground Richie urges Eddie to run ahead of them as he and Katie struggle with the ladder. Mrs. Kaspbrak bursts through the front door as Eddie sprints across the lawn.

 

“Edith! Don’t leave me here!” she screams, and Richie can already hear the crocodile tears in her voice.

 

Running with a ladder isn’t that easy but he and Katie somehow manage.

 

“When he’s done using you, I’ll be here, and I’ll take you back because I love you, Edith!” she yells and Richie can see the tears already making their way down Eddie’s cheeks.

 

Eddie doesn’t stop when he gets to the Tozier’s house instead bolting inside. They drop the ladder on the front lawn and enter the house in time to catch him racing up the stairs.

 

They follow him up and find him sitting on Katie’s bed, fisting the sheets. 

 

“Eds?” Richie says.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “Just...just we’re gonna lay on the bed and watch Buzzfeed Unsolved or something, I just want to be held right now,” he whispers.

 

Richie nods. “C’mon Kit-kat, we got work to do.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Eddie’s lucky he’s able to fall into an easy routine with the Tozier’s. He sleeps in the guest room or occasionally Katie’s, helps Mrs. Tozier cook, or even grocery shop, and stays on top of his workout plan. 

 

Mike is his workout buddy for the most part, although he’ll often drag Katie to the court for volleyball practice. Sometimes he forces both the Tozier children out for some exercise. Katie keeps up fine due to years of sports, but Richie struggles, especially because he smokes. Eddie can tell he has potential though—the Tozier children are athletic. He thinks that if Richie picked up sports instead of drama he probably could’ve been a decent athlete.

 

 

Well, maybe if he didn’t smoke so much.

 

Katie snorts as Richie hunches over, hands on his knees and coughs.

 

“Don’t you just love the sound of lung cancer in the making?” she says.

 

“Fuck you, Kit-kat, you know I only work out enough to make it seem like I mildly care about my body,” he grouses.

 

Katie cackles and claps Richie on the back who looks about ready to collapse from it.

 

Eddie giggles and pulls him along. “C’mon we only have a mile left on our run.”

 

“A mile!?” Richie squawks indignantly.

 

“I’ll have you in shape by the end of this summer,” Eddie guarantees.

 

Richie gives him a dubious look but follows along.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Richie, don’t be mean to the sheep!” Eddie whines.

 

They’ve been helping Mike out on the farm a few times a week. Well, more like Eddie helps Mike out on the farm and Richie comes along for comic relief.

 

“It’s not my fault they look like depressed balls of cotton candy!” 

 

Eddie personally thinks sheep are adorable. Richie, however, refers to them as sad-looking goats. At the moment, they’re helping herd the sheep to a different part of the pasture. Mike’s usual sheep dog is sick and her prodigy still needs help with her job.

 

“They’re probably depressed because you’re so mean to them,” Eddie says.

 

Their conversation is cut short by Mike bursting out of the barn.

 

“Have you guys seen lipstick?” the farm boy asks, looking slightly frantic. 

 

Richie gives him a confused look. “Damn, Mikey tryna serve us some looks?” he jokes, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“It’s the name of one of the goats, dumbass,” Eddie explains.

 

“He got out of his pen,” Mike says.

 

Richie shrugs. “So? It’s a fenced in area.”

 

Mike shakes his head. “No, you don’t understand. Lipstick is a menace, he’ll ram into the other farm animals.”

 

“So, basically Richie as an animal,” Eddie deadpans.

 

Richie winks at Eddie. “Oh, you know it, baby, I’d ram into all the animals,” he says, moving his hips suggestively.

 

Eddie groans and turns back to Mike. “Where’d you last see him?”

 

Mike freezes. “Well…right there,” he whispers, nodding his head towards Richie.

 

Eddie gulps when he spots Lipstick standing a few feet behind his boyfriend who frowns before slowly turning around.

 

“That is one ugly fucking goat,” Richie remarks.

 

Lipstick seems to take offense to this and before Eddie can move a muscle Richie is on the ground, Lipstick standing over him victoriously.

 

Fortunately, Mike makes quick work of practically tackling Lipstick and tying a rope around his neck. Eddie does his part by walking over to check on his boyfriend as Mike leads the goat back into the barn.

 

“That’s what you get for insulting the farm animals,” Eddie informs him, sticking a hand out to help him up.

 

Richie takes his hand gratefully. “Goats are Satan’s animals for a reason,” he grumbles.

 

Eddie snickers and gets back to work guiding the sheep along.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

They really should stop buying liquor off the deadbeats in town, but Eddie supposes they got to have fun somehow in the summer.

 

Especially the one week all the losers come down to visit. 

 

They all end up at the quarry with their alcohol, crowded around a pitiful bonfire, burning lowly into the chilly night air.

 

 Eddie feels warm it’s not entirely thanks to the fire. He’s pressed up to his boyfriend’s side as they all steal swigs from the bottle. Despite probably being a little more drunk and high from a blunt he and Beverly shared earlier he’s steady and strong and gladly takes Eddie’s weight.

 

“Alright,” Beverly says, “I propose a drunk game of truth or dare.”

 

Most of them cheer in approval; it’s practically a Loser tradition. 

 

Although the game ends up being mostly truth as they’re all too cozy and warm to move. Then the game takes a sharp sexual turn when Richie asks Beverly’s favorite sex position.

 

“Ooo, I gotta say riding Ben is the best,” she says. 

 

Ben blushes and Richie nods in approval.

 

“Nice choice, Miss Marsh, your turn,” he responds.

 

Beverly takes a second to think before she smiles evilly at Richie. “Current most thought about sexual fantasy?” 

 

Without missing a beat Richie replies. “Eating Eddie out.”

 

Beverly starts cackling when she catches the bug-eyed look on Eddie’s face. He hides his face in Richie’s side, blushing hard. 

Eventually he ends up in Richie’s lap as their little party winds down.

 

Eddie is still hiding and he’s pretty sure his blush hasn’t dissipated at all. Hearing Richie say so confidently that he fantasizes about eating him out made Eddie, well he wasn’t exactly sure how it made him feel. One part of him wanted to rock his hips forward and grind on Richie, ask him if he wanted to make his fantasy come true. Another part of him wants to hide away, terrified of Richie ever actually doing something so intimate with a part of his body he feels so uncomfortable with.

 

Richie turns his head and noses lightly at Eddie’s ear. “Hey, sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable, I wasn’t really thinking,” he apologizes.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, no, I’d rather you be honest with me, Richie, besides...I’m not entirely opposed to the idea, just...I don’t know, you know how I feel about that part of myself.”

 

“Of course, baby, we’ll talk about it more later, I’m not gonna rush you,” he promises.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The problem is Eddie can’t stop thinking about it after that, he gets almost desperate about it. He can even get off just thinking about it. 

 

He found that one out when he was once able to get himself off just by rubbing against Richie and thinking about how good his tongue might feel. His boyfriend has definitely picked up on the increase in his libido.

 

However, he doesn’t get an explanation until they’re both high.

 

They’re lazily making out when Richie nudges him and pulls back. “I gotta piss,” he announces.

 

Eddie snorts. “Charming, but that’s what you get for drinking an entire ass bottle of Gatorade in twenty seconds.”

 

“I have the munchies,” Richie defends.

 

“Gatorade isn’t a munchie,” Eddie points out.

 

“Fine, I have the drinkies,” he amends.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes but releases Richie from his hold nonetheless. He lays on his back as he watches his boyfriend shuffle out of the room.

 

Eddie sighs and places a hand on his stomach, teasing at the lace trim of his panties. They’re the only thing he has on besides one of Richie’s oversized tank tops which is doing very little to hide his chest.

 

He dips his fingers beneath the waist band and gasps softly at how wet he already is. It still surprises him how easily Richie can turn him on. 

 

He runs his fingers up the slit before pushing one in. He moans quietly and rocks forward onto his own hand. 

 

He brings his other hand up under his shirt and runs a thumb gently over his nipple. The action makes his breath hitch slightly and he enters another finger. He spreads them, working on stretching himself even though he knows he’ll probably need Richie’s fingers to actually get the job done. He slowly pulls out and rubs his slick fingers over his clit. He’s about to push in three fingers when he hears a wolf-whistle from the door way.

 

He cracks one eye open to see Richie leaning against the door frame with a sly grin on his face.

 

Eddie pouts. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

Richie starts making his way over to the bed. “Oh, just a hot minute,” he answers, “You miss me that much?”

 

“I’ll miss you less if you fuck me good,” Eddie retorts.

 

Richie raises his eyebrows as he crawls on top of Eddie. “What has gotten into you, baby boy?”

 

“You hopefully,” Eddie responds.

 

Richie grins. “Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one!”

 

Eddie grins and pulls him into a soft kiss.

 

“But seriously,” Richie says as he pulls back, “was it something I did? Because if so, please tell me so I can immediately do it again.”

 

Eddie bites his lip. “It was something you said,” he admits.

 

Richie runs a hand under Eddie’s shirt. “What could I have said that’s got you so desperate for it, baby?”

 

“Well, I’ve heard you fantasize about this particular thing a lot,” Eddie hints.

 

Richie’s face lights up. “You want me to eat you out?” 

 

Eddie nods shyly and Richie sucks in a sharp breath. “Fuck, baby, gonna make you feel so good.”

 

Eddie feels like his skin is on fire and he immediately tugs the tank top over his head. Richie hums appreciatively at the sight it provides which makes him feel a little less like crawling out of his own skin.

 

Richie quickly leans down and nips at his collar bone, slowly working his way down to his chest. One hand moves to cup the right side of his chest. Eddie always finds it incredibly hot how one of Richie’s hands easily encompasses his whole breast. He gasps as Richie suddenly tweaks his nipple.

 

Eddie tangles his fingers in Richie’s hair when he starts using his mouth, gently scrapping his teeth over his nipple. 

 

“Richie, baby, please,” he breathes.

 

Richie stares up at him, resting his cheek gently on the side of one of Eddie’s boobs. Usually he’d find this behavior comical, but right now Richie has this look in his eyes like he’s prepared to make Eddie fall apart underneath him. 

 

“Please, what, Eds?” 

 

Eddie runs his fingers through Richie’s curls and refuses to meet his eyes.

 

“C’mon, baby, I gotta hear you ask for it if I’m gonna do it,” he says.

 

Eddie wants to argue, but knows that won’t get him what he wants. Richie continues peering up at him as his fingers trail up Eddie’s thighs before pressing against him through his soaked panties.

 

“Fine!” Eddie concedes before he can continue his teasing, “I want you to eat me out because I can’t stop thinking about your stupid tongue and how good it feels everywhere else, and now I want...I want,”

 

“Want me to spend some time between your legs, darling?” Richie concludes.

 

Eddie nods, eyes locked on the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge the smug look he knows is on Richie’s face.

 

Richie starts placing little kisses to Eddie’s rib cage, then his stomach before he reaches his hip bones. Eddie’s breath hitches as Richie hooks a finger on the waist band of his panties and slowly pulls them down his legs. He squirms when he feels Richie’s hot breath against him. He’s never let him get so close, always too embarrassed to let Richie see so much of him.

 

“So pretty, baby,” Richie coos.

 

He presses a wet kiss to Eddie’s inner thighs before he settles on his stomach and places his large hands on the back of his thighs, holding his legs open. Richie hasn’t shaved for over two days and Eddie shivers as he feels the stubble teasingly scratch against his legs.

 

Richie tries to go slow, finally pressing his flat tongue against Eddie, pulling a gasp out of him. He immediately tightens his grip on Richie’s hair and holding his head there, hips pressing forward against his warm tongue.

 

He used to find Richie’s abnormally long tongue nasty. Especially when he’d tell his boyfriend he had food on the corner of his mouth and inside of wiping it off he’d fucking lick it up with his tongue. But now Eddie can’t find it in himself to mind at all.

 

He knows that if he could Richie would be smirking because he hasn’t even done anything and Eddie’s already putty in his hands. He slowly loosens his death-grip on Richie’s hair, in order to let him move.

 

Richie licks a stripe up his slit until he’s at that little bundle of nerves that drives Eddie crazy. He stiffens his tongue and swirls it around his clit. Eddie moans and throws his head back. He’s rocking his hips forward at a steady pace now, but Richie has a firm grip on his thighs keeping him somewhat still. He’s letting out a constant string of breathy moans and gasps as he’s eaten out.

 

 

Richie closes his mouth over his clit and sucks making Eddie wrap his legs around his shoulders and grip his hair tighter. He vaguely remembers his teammate Sidney once mentioning that she didn’t like getting head during a bout of locker room talk. She claimed that it didn’t really feel like anything. Eddie feels kinda sorry because she’s had to have been with some really disappointing guys for this to feel like nothing.

 

Suddenly Richie’s brining a hand in between Eddie’s legs. He spreads him open with his thumb before pressing the tip of his tongue to his hole. 

 

“Ah, Richie!” Eddie squeaks, pulling on his hair.

 

Richie groans and dips his tongue into Eddie. He gasps at the sensation; his tongue is warm and wet as it works its way inside him. Eddie’s never felt something so intimate before, never had Richie so close. 

 

He pulls particularly hard on his curls when two of Richie’s fingers join his tongue inside. He’s about to apologize, but then he notices the way Richie’s grip tightens on his thigh and how he pushes his tongue in even deeper. 

 

“I’m close,” he warns, holding Richie’s head in place before fucking himself forward on his tongue. The action pulls a groan from Richie and the vibrations end up pushing Eddie over the edge. 

 

Richie thumbs at his clit as he rides out his orgasm, panting heavily as he comes down from his high. Richie finally pulls back and rests his head on Eddie’s thigh. He shudders when his boyfriend licks his lips, shiny with wetness from eating him out.

 

“How much convincing is it gonna take to get you to sit on my face?” Richie asks seriously.

 

Eddie sputters and covers his face with his hands, there’s a moment of silence before he begrudgingly replies. “Not much,” he admits.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Eddie flips the pancake, miraculously catching it in the pan. The Tozier children are also helping out in the kitchen. Richie pouring glasses of juice and Katie cutting up fresh fruit. They’re both singing a duet from The Lion King. 

 

The atmosphere feels relaxing as Eddie silently mouths the words to ‘I Just Can’t Wait to be King’.

 

“Ooo, Eddie Spaghetti, I want a smiley face on my pancake,” Richie says, placing his hand on Eddie’s hip and looking over his shoulder.

 

Eddie snorts. “What are you? A five-year-old?”

 

“No, I’m simply youthful,” Richie justifies.

 

Eddie hums. “One smiley face pancake coming up.”

 

“Thanks, Eds,” he chirps, placing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek.

 

Katie appears at his other side. “I want a flower on mine, please!” 

 

Eddie smiles. “The things I do for Toziers,” he says.

 

“Thank you, Eddie!” she says, copying her brother and pressing a kiss to his other cheek.

 

Eddie grins, he’s never felt so at _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK W MORE SMUT AND EDDIE GETTN EATEN OUT BC HE FUCKIN DESERVES IT!!
> 
> anyway please leave me a comment for a lil encouragement!! :)
> 
> my tumblr - happytreasure
> 
> also i listened to silver tongue by young the giant on repeat while writing this bitch


	12. Too Good to be True

 

Eddie wiggles his toes in and out of the wet sand. The water is chilly, the temperature having dropped with the sun. Eddie doesn’t mind, though; they’ve been out in the heat all day. 

 

Richie, Katie, and he drove down to the beach for the day. Katie’s still in the ocean, but he and Richie are sitting where the water meets the sand. 

 

Richie run his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “I didn’t know your hair got lighter,” he comments.

 

It’s almost a sandy blonde color with how much sun Eddie’s gotten lately. 

 

Eddie nods. “Yeah, it usually lightens up a bit in the summer.”

 

“It’s pretty,” he says.

 

Their conversation is cut short by Katie finally crawling out of the water and plopping down on a towel next to Richie.

 

“Finally tire yourself out, Kit-Kat?” he asks.

 

She nods sleepily. They continue with their small talk until Katie’s heavy breathing becomes noticeable.

 

“Wow, she really did tire herself out,” Richie remarks. “I’m gonna go lay her in the back of the truck.”

 

There’s an old gym mat in the back of Katie’s old, beat-up truck. Eddie’s not sure when it got there or how, but he knows Katie’s spent a few nights on it when she was too drunk to drive home.

 

Eddie watches as Richie scoops up his little sister bridal-style and makes his way to the truck a few yards away. He returns in a minute or two and Eddie immediately cuddles up next to him the second he sits back down.

 

Eddie stares up at the moonlight. “I wanna go skinny dipping,” he says.

 

Richie raises his eyebrows. “I thought you didn’t wanna get in the water.”

 

“That was just earlier because there were people here and...and my clothes would stick to my body,” he explains.

 

Eddie’s in bikini bottoms and an oversized shirt, still showing a little more than he’d like. The shirt does enough to cover his chest but he knows it won’t be effective if he’s drenched.

 

Richie nods in understanding. “Okay, you’re worth risking public indecency for.”

 

Eddie stands up and tugs off his shirt. “That’s oddly sweet,” he replies, pulling off his bottoms next.

 

He sprints towards the ocean only to realize Richie’s not following. He looks over his shoulder to find his boyfriend’s gaze transfixed on his body.

 

“C’mon, Richie, you’ve seen me naked a bunch of times,” he says, wading further into the water.

 

Richie starts pulling off his trunks. “Yet you still take my breath away every time.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes lovingly, telling himself Richie’s cheesy lines have no effect on him. (They do). By the time he gets deep enough that the water covers his chest, it’s barely up to Richie’s ribs. He grumbles something about tall people but allows himself to actually pick his feet off the ground and start swimming. 

 

He’s surprised by how freeing it feels. It’s like in the water he’s finally weightless—his body isn’t as suffocating or confining.

 

“This is actually really nice,” Eddie says softly.

 

“Yeah, I mean, usually people skinny dip for the thrill of it,” Richie replies.

 

Eddie shakes his head, swimming over to Richie. He wraps his arms around his shoulder and places his thighs on his hips. Their bodies aren’t flush but he’s close enough to kiss him.

 

“No, like, my body feels less...I dunno, overwhelming?” 

 

Richie leans down and presses a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “Well, I’m glad, although I wouldn’t recommend this technique in public areas.”

 

Eddie bites Richie’s bottom lip in retaliation and swims away. They stay like that, swimming circles around each other, splashing and laughing until Katie stumbles back onto the beach and yells at them to stop “fucking in the ocean”.

 

 

-

 

 

The majority of the summer days drag on slow and sweet. Eddie can’t say that he’s dissatisfied with the amount of ice cream and sex he’s had.

 

It’s a sweet, sticky summer day when Richie finally convinces him to sit on his face.

 

“You sure I won’t crush you?” Eddie asks tentatively.

 

“Yes, I’m sure, but what a way to go,” Richie says. 

 

He’s sitting up against the headboard, no shirt on and low-riding sweats with a promising grin on his face. They’d already been making out and Eddie’s pretty sure he’s already soaked through his panties. They’re the only thing he has on besides one of Richie’s shirts and some knee highs.

 

His boyfriend scoots down on the bed until he’s fully laid out and gives him an expectant look. Eddie blushes heavily and awkwardly slides his panties off his legs before knee shuffling over to Richie. He places a hand on the headboard and lifts one leg, settling himself above Richie’s face. 

 

Before he can voice his hesitance, Richie’s large hands are rucking the shirt up to his hips and pinning it there. His hold is steadying and he guides Eddie’s hips down until his tongue meets velvet soft skin.

 

Eddie gasps and grips the headboard tight. Instead of letting him pull away Richie rocks Eddie’s hips forward on his face. He holds himself back, letting Richie run his tongue up to his clit and sucking before pushing it inside him. 

 

Eddie moans loudly at the feeling and presses his hips down onto Richie’s face. It forces his tongue deeper. The sweet dizzy feeling of pleasure runs through his head, and Richie and his skillful tongue are the only things that Eddie can think about. It feels like he can’t get enough. 

 

He starts rocking his hips down onto Richie’s stiffened tongue until his boyfriend suddenly flattens it, allowing Eddie to rub himself against the outstretched muscle. Something about the positon which allows him to pleasure himself on Richie’s tongue makes the arousal burning in his lower belly all the more prominent.

 

“Fuck, Richie, Richie, feels so good,” he breathes.  

 

One of Richie’s hands moves to squeeze Eddie’s ass in response since his mouth is occupied. He’s eating him out with so much enthusiasm, like the act’s giving him just as much pleasure as it is Eddie. His large hands are guiding Eddie down onto his tongue continuously until he’s on the cusp of his orgasm.

 

Eddie feels so close to the edge and starts erratically rocking his hips down onto Richie’s moving tongue. He shyly looks down at Richie and it’s the fucked out, hungry look in his eyes that finally sends Eddie over the edge.

 

He leans against the headboard and rides out his orgasm. He takes a second to catch his breath before carefully rolling off Richie and collapsing on the bed next to him. Before Eddie can really comprehend it, Richie’s flipping on his stomach and manhandling Eddie so his legs are over his shoulders. 

 

Pleasure thrums through him as Richie’s hot breath hits him. “This okay?”

 

Eddie nods and roughly grabs a handful of hair when Richie dives back in. 

 

He usually clams up after one orgasm, so he and Richie have never utilized the fact that he can easily have consecutive orgasms. He’s now seriously regretting that. His skin feels so much more sensitive to Richie’s touch.

 

“Oh, fuck, Richie,” he groans.

 

Richie grabs the back of his thighs roughly, plunging his tongue back inside. Eddie pulls him forward roughly by the hair and arches his back into the touch.

 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, yeah,” he breathes.

 

His moans and breathy words only seem to spur Richie on as he licks at Eddie’s slick skin fervently. It doesn’t take long for Richie to work him up to a second orgasm.

 

“Richie!” he cries, coming again when he sucks on his clit.

 

He roughly holds Richie’s head in place as he rides out his orgasm. He doesn’t pull him away until his high is over. He feels like an exposed nerve. He pants heavily, working on turning his gasps into even breaths.

 

He lightly nudges his knee against Richie who has slick and spit running down his chin. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

 

Richie grins, crudely wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and immediately shuffling out of his sweats.

 

Eddie leans over and grabs a condom from the nightstand and flings it at him. Richie chuckles and tears it open, easily rolling it on.

 

Richie puts his hands on the back of Eddie’s thighs again, pushing them towards his chest. He squeaks in surprise when his knees hit his shoulders.

 

“Wow, you’re flexible,” Richie comments. 

 

Eddie just blushes at how exposed the position leaves him. Usually when they fuck and Eddie’s on his back, his legs are around Richie’s waist.

 

“This is okay, right?” 

 

“Just get in me, dickhead,” he grouses.

 

Richie chuckles and lines up his cock. He pushes in a little faster than usual and it nearly knocks the breath out of Eddie. Now he understands the position. It feels deeper, tighter.

 

“Ah, I’m never gonna get used to that,” he pants.

 

Richie grinds his hips forward. “Is that a compliment or?”

 

“Definitely a compliment,” Eddie responds, throwing his head back.

 

Richie grins and leans down to kiss his forehead. “God, I love you.”

 

Eddie briefly contemplates if it’s weird to wonder if maybe they’re soulmates in the middle of getting dicked down. 

 

He decides he doesn’t care.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

-

 

 

“How do you get so fucking tan?” Richie asks, running his fingers up Eddie’s sun kissed skin.

 

They’re at the local Target, doing some grocery shopping so Maggie doesn’t have to. Despite how many times the Toziers assure him he’s absolutely welcome at their house, Eddie wants to earn his stay.

 

“I dunno, how do you get so burnt?” he quips.

 

Richie snorts. “I like to call that being aggressively Caucasian,” he replies.

 

Eddie giggles. “Not my fault you lack any sort of melanin.”

 

Richie hip-checks him in retaliation. “What else is on the list?”

 

“The only other thing we need is milk, unless you need anything,” he says.

 

Richie thinks for a moment. “We need more condoms.”

 

“Alright, go pick some out,” he replies.

 

Richie waggles his eyebrows. “Don’t wanna help me choose?”

 

Eddie snorts. “It’s your dick, not mine.”

 

“Fair enough, I’ll meet you at the front?” 

 

“I’ll race you,” Eddie says challengingly.

 

Richie immediately runs in the other direction. Eddie doesn’t bother to tell him he’s heading to the wrong side of the store and speeds towards the grocery section.

 

 

-

 

It took the majority of the summer to plan, but the Losers pulled it off. Talk of owning an apartment together started early in their freshman year. Mike and Eddie had been the most hesitant because they attended school on sports scholarships, meaning their housing was only covered if they stayed in the dorms.

 

Eddie isn’t sure how they were lucky enough to find two cheap little apartments across the hall from each other. The apartments on the left side of the hall all have two equal sized bedrooms, each with separate toilets, a small kitchen and living room. The ones on the right have more of a master sized bedroom with its own toilet, a smaller room that’s nearly the size of a closet, and the same small kitchen and living space as the ones on the left side. 

 

The decision seems obvious; Ben, Bev, Eddie and Richie all agree to share the apartment on the left side so the trio can have the bigger bedroom provided on the right side, although Eddie has a feeling they’ll practically be living in each other’s apartments regardless.

 

The other upside of rooming with couples is that the cost is easily covered without Eddie or Mike having to chip in.

 

The only downside of the whole thing is moving. Eddie hates packing up all his shit at the end of the summer, let alone buying new stuff to furnish a whole ass apartment.

 

“Fuckkkkk, why do I own things?” Eddie groans, throwing more clothes into an open suitcase.

 

“Because you’re a human person?” Katie responds.

 

Eddie huffs, begrudgingly folding his clothes so they’ll fit. “Well, quite frankly, I’m sick and tired of it.”

 

“Maybe you should just drop out and stay here forever,” Katie suggests. She hasn’t been happy about Eddie and Richie leaving her until winter break.

 

“Tempting, but I kinda need to go to college. Besides, you graduate this year,” Eddie points out.

 

“The school year hasn’t even started and I’m already ready for it to end,” she says.

 

Eddie forcefully shoves his clothes down. “You and me both.”

 

 

-

 

 

Reuniting with the losers after so long apart is amazing. Eddie hadn’t even realized how much he missed his friends until they were allowed to fall back into their usual routines.

 

College isn’t all that different sophomore year besides the fact that Richie’s now wildly popular. Eddie’s not really surprised—everyone wants to be your friend once you’re signed to a record label and on your way to becoming famous.

 

Richie’s first album is due to come out in a month and Eddie’s ridiculously excited. He himself hasn’t even heard all the songs on it yet.

 

Richie says he wants most of them to be a surprise, which is why Eddie’s shocked when his boyfriend invites him to come watch him record a song.

 

“I thought you wanted them to be a surprise?” Eddie asks, wiggling on some jeans after Richie urged him to get up and get dressed.

 

“Yes, but I want you to approve of this one,” he explains.

 

Eddie’s not really sure what that means, but he accompanies his boyfriend to the recording studio.

 

He feels a bit out of place in the sleek, high-end building. He tries to remind himself that Richie’s probably just as out of place as him, but it’s not easy when his boyfriend seems right at home.

 

“Alright,” Richie says as they approach the recording room, “you can sit here.” He gestures to a little bench.

 

He then hands Eddie a set of overhead earphones. “And these are so you can hear what’s happening in the recording booth.”

 

Eddie nods and watches him walk in and take a seat on the stool provided. He slips on his own pair of headphones and sends Eddie a wink through the glass. He seems to be talking to someone through the overhead speaker for a minute or two before Eddie sees a red light blink signaling recording has started.

 

The music starts up, and it’s upbeat and catchy. 

 

_Trying to think of a way to get started_

_Stutter my flow, train of thought just departed_

 

Eddie’s a little wide-eyed at the way Richie’s voice sounds because it well...it kind of reminds him of he sounds during sex. Low and deeper than usual.

_Taste of mezcal on my breath_

_Let me get this off your chest_

_Open my mouth, all the gems falling out_

_Make you lose control_

 

Sure, Eddie shouldn’t be surprised that some of Richie’s songs have a sexual element to them. He’s not exactly a modest or innocent person, but it feels different because he knows the words are about him.

 

_Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue, got, got that silver, silver tongue_

_Drives you into delirium, got, got that silver_

_Got that silver tongue like_

_I'm addicted to madness, but what can I say?_

_I'm addicted to badness, but what can I do?_

_I got my silver tongue_

 

Of course, Eddie knows what silver tongue means literally. It’s used to describe someone who’s a sweet talker. That isn’t to say that description doesn’t fit Richie, but the way he’s giving him bedroom eyes right now makes him think that maybe it’s a euphemism for something else.

 

_Clothes on the floor, but the bed's on the ceiling_

_Slurring my lines, but I'm nailing the meaning_

_I say what you want me to say_

_But talk only gets in the way_

_Rolling our eyes, no more words to describe how we lose control_

 

Eddie fidgets in his seat, very aware of the words and Richie’s hot gaze.

 

_Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue, got, got that silver, silver tongue_

_Drives you into delirium, got, got that silver_

_Got that silver tongue like,_

_I'm addicted to madness, but what can I say?_

_I'm addicted to badness, but what can I do?_

_I got my silver tongue_

Richie licks his lips before singing the next verse, sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

 

_I've got nothing on you_

_And all the things you do_

_Yeah, I've got nothing on you_

_Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue, got, got that silver, silver tongue_

_Drives you into delirium, got, got that silver_

_Got that silver tongue like, ah_

_I'm addicted to madness, but what can I say?_

_I'm addicted to badness, but what can I do?_

_I got my silver tongue_

 

 

Eddie stays quiet and by Richie’s side until they leave the building. When Richie asks him if he liked the song he just nods. It doesn’t take long. Richie speaks with his producer for a bit longer and they go over a few details.

 

“Hey, Rich?” he asks once they’re outside on the street.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Was that song...like was it about...” he trails off.

 

Richie gives him a smirk, “I wrote it the night after I first ate you out if that helps.”

 

Eddie blushes wildly and pushes Richie towards the car, “You better put your silver tongue to work when we get home.”

 

Richie barks out a laugh, “You say that as if it’s a punishment.”

 

 

-

 

 

Richie’s first album drops and it doesn’t take long for it to top the charts. Eddie’s wildly proud. Although it is weird to be dating someone who could be considered famous.

 

Richie’s social media platforms explode and Eddie even gains thousands of followers once people find out he’s Richie’s ‘girlfriend.’

 

Despite the slight adjustments like being stopped for photos and called a slut on Twitter, Eddie’s happy because Richie’s happy. There’s nothing quite as beautiful as watching the person you love living their dreams.

 

Life is just about perfect, so, Eddie supposes he really shouldn’t be surprised when Lily shows up at their doorstep.

 

“Lily?!” he says incredulously. He’s in nothing but Richie’s boxers and a sports bra. He covers his chest with his arms, feeling exposed.

 

“Don’t bother, not like there’s much to hide,” she sneers.

 

Eddie glares, “What do you want?” 

 

“Richie,” she says, looking over his shoulder.

 

Eddie looks behind him to see Richie standing there in nothing but gray sweats.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” he curses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> troubles a brewing!!! anyway this fic is soon coming to end, but have no worries i already have the sequel planned out and scenes written although fair warning it will be super angsty!!
> 
> also all i can think about it when listening to silvertongue is eating out so ur welcome 
> 
> leave me a comment to feed my soul!
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	13. When You Smile

| 

Lily shoulders past Eddie so roughly that he falls to his butt.

 

“I’m tired of you avoiding me, Richie!” she complains.

 

“I avoid you because you’re a psychotic bitch!” he counters.  
  
---  
| 

The yelling draws the attention of Beverly and Ben, who rush out from the kitchen. Eddie catches the enraged look on Beverly’s face the moment she notices Lily.  
  
---  
| 

“Was she invited in?”

 

“Hell no!” Richie says, hastily making his way over to Eddie and helping him up.

 

“Perfect,” Beverly mutters.

 

Eddie stares wide-eyed as Beverly marches up to Lily, rears back, and straight up decks her in the face.

 

Lily’s on her ass in a second, and Beverly’s towering over her.  
  
---  
| 

“Barge into my apartment one more time and you’ll regret it,” she warns. “Now pick your ass up and walk the fuck out.”  
  
---  
| 

Lily scrambles to her feet and sends Richie one last pleading look, as if it’ll encourage him to help her out of the situation.  
  
---  
| 

“Richie—” Lily begins.

 

“Do you have a death wish, bitch?” Eddie snaps.

 

Lily opens her mouth to respond but Beverly cuts her off.

 

“Say a fucking word to her and I’ll give you a split lip to match the black eye,” she threatens.  
  
---  
| 

Lily huffs and spits in Beverly’s direction before stomping out of the apartment. She’s lucky she missed because Eddie’s pretty sure Ben wouldn’t have been able to hold Beverly back if she didn’t.  
  
---  
| 

 -

 

 

Richie’s pacing the bedroom, wall to wall. In any other situation, Eddie might find it rather comical how Richie covers the entire length of their bedroom in only a few strides, but right now Richie is on the verge of a meltdown.

 

“God, how the fuck did she find our address?” he raves.  
  
---  
| 

“Baby, I don’t know. We can change the locks if that helps?” he suggests.

 

Richie nods in agreement. “I just can’t stand her—she won’t fucking leave me alone.”  
  
---  
| 

Eddie hops off the bed and stops Richie in his tracks. “Hey, hey, we’ll take precautions, get a security system or a dog. I promise none of us are going to let her harass you,” he says.  
  
---  
| 

Richie’s face softens marginally and he slumps against Eddie. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers.

 

Eddie presses a kiss to his temple. “I love you too.”

 

 

-

 

 

The decision to drop out of college and finish his degree online wasn’t really all that hard a decision for Richie to make. 

 

It gave him more free time to write songs, perform at shows, do photoshoots, and attend interviews. The only problem is not being on campus anymore gets lonely.

 

“I miss you,” he coos when Eddie trudges through their bedroom door. 

 

His boyfriend smiles. “I missed you too, baby.”

 

“I want you to come to London with me,” Richie says suddenly.  
  
---  
| 

Eddie gives him a wide-eyed look. “Wait, what?”  
  
---  
| 

“I just found out I’m going on tour to London for a winter break,” Richie explains, “and I want you to come.”

 

Eddie still looks a little dumbfounded and Richie can’t blame him. He tends to spring things on people a bit abruptly. 

 

“Richie, I didn’t even leave Derry until I was eighteen, I’ve never been out of the country, I don’t have a passport,” he frets.   
  
---  
| 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it, babe,” Richie assures. “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
---  
| 

 Eddie purses his lips, clearly thinking his offer over. “I guess I’d be stupid to turn an offer like that down, huh?” 

 

Richie grins, picking Eddie up and spinning him in a circle. “That’s my boy!” 

 

 

-

   
  
---  
| 

“Kaspbrak, three laps now!” the coach yells. 

 

Eddie huffs and bites his tongue, quickly starting his first lap around the court. His coach has been absolutely relentless since the school year started. Maybe it’s because he’s a sophomore now, or maybe it’s because he fell behind over the summer, but his coach is really pushing him.

 

Every single ball Eddie shanks he runs three laps, which he thinks is a bit ridiculous considering he’s receiving balls from some of the best hitters in the country.   
  
---  
| 

He turns at the edge of the court, marking the start of his second lap, when his chest starts to feel tight. It’s a familiar feeling, but it’s not one Eddie’s used to having during volleyball.   
  
---  
| 

He slows down slightly to a jog, trying to get his breathing in check, but his efforts are futile.  
  
---  
| 

“I said run three laps, not jog!” his coach calls.  
  
---  
| 

 The scolding only makes Eddie’s breath feel more labored. He comes to a complete stop, choking on his inhale. His throat feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton.

 

“Kaspbrak?” the coach calls.  
  
---  
| 

Eddie ignores the inquiry and rushes over to his bag, falling to his knees and desperately rummaging through it until he finds his inhaler. He slots the familiar piece of plastic in his mouth and takes a puff.   
  
---  
| 

 The coach rushes over to his side. “Are you okay?”

 

Eddie takes his time catching his breath before he weakly responds. “Asthma attack,” he explains.

 

She frowns and leans against the wall. “It doesn’t say anything about asthma in your file,” she points out.

 

“I haven’t had it since I was little,” he says.

 

She squints at him like she doesn’t quite believe what he’s saying but nods. “Alright, pack up, rest up and hopefully you’ll feel better tomorrow.”

 

Eddie doesn't say anything in response and hastily collects his things, embarrassed by the attention he’s drawn.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, Eds!” Richie chirps when he walks through the door. He’s sitting on the couch, guitar balanced on his knees.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie snaps.

 

Richie raises his eyebrows in surprise, but doesn’t say anything. Eddie sighs loudly, letting his bag fall off his shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, I had a rough practice,” Eddie mutters, plopping down on the couch next to Richie.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, buttercup, you want a bath?”

 

Eddie smiles softly. “Will you join me?”

 

“It’ll be a tight fit, but sure,” he replies.

 

Richie leaves Eddie on the couch and goes to start the bath. He steals one of Beverly’s bath bombs and some bubbles and chucks them in the tub.

 

“Hey, Eds,” he calls once the water’s gotten high enough.

 

He hears the soft shuffling of Eddie getting off the couch and his footsteps padding down the hallway. He starts stripping the second he enters the bathroom, leaving Richie a little captivated. 

 

The smaller boy easily sidesteps him and gently lowers himself into the water. He pulls his knees to his chest and looks up at Richie with adorable big, brown eyes.

 

“Richie?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Richie smiles and slides his own shirt over his head. “Anything for you, angel.”

 

 

-

   
  
---  
| 

Eddie’s on the edge of the crowd of dancing, sweaty bodies, all of them swinging in tune to the music Richie’s playing on stage. The venue he’s currently playing at is rather small compared to the places Richie usually performs, but Eddie doesn’t mind. In fact, it’s less suffocating.  
  
---  
| 

For Eddie, there’s nothing quite like watching Richie up on stage. He remembers Richie telling him all the insults teachers used to throw at him: disruptive, attention-seeking, lazy. It wasn’t until he found theatre and music that he was able to channel all his energy into something useful. Being able to see that up on stage, in action, is awe-inspiring to Eddie.  
  
---  
| 

He sways along to the beat of one of Richie’s slightly slower songs. All the Losers are present, but Eddie lost them a while ago. He assumes they’re probably somewhere on the dance floor.  
  
---  
| 

A few people have recognized him as Richie's 'girlfriend' and tried to talk to him, but Richie had one of his bodyguards keep an eye on Eddie for the night lest his fans decide to harass him.

 

The current song slowly comes to an end and Richie licks his lips before speaking into the microphone.

 

“So, this next song is actually one I wrote when I was drunk off my ass, but the label convinced me to keep it on the album, which I guess is a good thing because it ended up being my most popular song,” he reveals.  
  
---  
| 

Eddie knows what song he’s talking about before the catchy tune even starts. It’s Eddie’s least favorite song, mostly because he finds it rather corny, but the crowd starts screaming, ready to start enthusiastically singing along.  
  
---  
| 

 Richie easily picks him out in the crowd and winks.

 

_Yeah, I just had a lil' bit too much of Hennessy_

_Just gotta tell you how I feel_

 

Eddie actually distinctly remembers Richie writing this song. All the Losers were wasted when Richie started stringing together lyrics, eager to profess his love to Eddie.

 

_You so fuckin' precious when you smile_

_Hit it from the back and drive you wild_

Eddie wrinkles his nose at that line. Not very classy but very Richie.

 

_Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes_

_I just had to let you know you're mine_

_Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_

_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_

_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say_

 

While the song is rather sappy and cheesy, Eddie can see why it became so popular. The beat draws people in and the simple, heartfelt lyrics compliment it.

_I'm so fucking happy you're alive_

_Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right_

_Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright_

_Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine_

_Running circles 'round my mind_

_Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine_

_You on fire, you a star just like Mariah_

_Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're mine_

 

Richie catches his eyes again and smiles, Eddie smiles back.

 

_Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_

_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_

_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say_

The crowd screams and claps and Richie dramatically bows. He’s quick to get back in to position though, as the next song starts seconds after.

 

Eddie can easily see the appeal his boyfriend has. Sure, he’s a bit dorky looking—front teeth slightly too big and gangly as hell—but the record label has done a good job of cleaning him up. His hair is styled and less ridiculously unruly, his fashion sense has been fixed, and he’s started wearing contacts.

 

Eddie looks at him with hooded eyes and watches a bead of sweat make its way down the column Richie’s throat. When they lock eyes again Eddie makes sure to bite his lip and wink, reveling in the way Richie gulps slightly.  
  
---  
| 

Before the last song ends, Eddie slips backstage. He flashes his VIP pass and finds Richie’s changing room—although it looks more like a former storage closet that’s been made into a make-shift green room with a broken-down vanity and an old lounge chair.

 

He plops down on the chair and waits patiently, scrolling through his Twitter. It’s only a few minutes later when he hears Richie’s boots clunking down the hall.

 

Richie pops through the door, closing it behind himself. “Hey, baby,” he says lowly. 

 

Eddie hops up to meet him halfway across the tiny room. Richie cups his face and quickly leans down to press their lips together. Richie licks at his closed lips and Eddie opens his mouth slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Richie taps at the back of his thighs and Eddie knows what that means by now. He jumps up and wraps his legs around Richie’s waist, who walks them over to the vanity and deposits him there.

 

Eddie pulls Richie closer by pressing the heel of his foot into his back. He tangles his hands in Richie’s hair and lets the pleasant dizzy feeling thrumming through his veins take over. He’s had his fair share of drinks throughout the night and by the way he can taste the alcohol Richie must’ve snagged on his tongue, he knows his boyfriend has too.  
  
---  
| 

Their movements are sloppy and rushed. Richie’s grinding forward, running his hands up and down Eddie’s side, teasingly avoiding his breasts.

 

“Fuck, you gotta condom?” Eddie asks.

 

Richie pulls back for moment to get out his wallet and Eddie takes the initiative to roll onto his stomach; chest pressed to the vanity and lower half hanging off. Richie groans at the sight it provides as he tears open the condom. Eddie hears him struggle slightly to get his belt off before he’s rolling on the rubber and palming Eddie’s ass.

   
  
---  
| 

“So pretty, baby,” he coos, sliding down Eddie’s leggings and panties in one go.  
  
---  
| 

 

He shivers as the air hits him and looks over his shoulder. Richie’s staring hungrily in between his legs.

 

He runs two fingers up the slit and brings the slickness up to swirl around his clit. Eddie moans and buries his face in his arms.

 

“Gotta be quiet, baby, think you can do that?” he teases.

 

“We gotta be quick so just get in me already,” Eddie orders, ignoring his question.

   
  
---  
| 

Richie places a firm hand on his back holding him still. Eddie’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the adrenaline of a show that’s making Richie act a little bolder than usual, but he can’t say he doesn’t like it.  
  
---  
| 

Richie grabs his own cock and runs it up Eddie’s inner thigh before dragging it between his folds. 

 

“I dunno, you sure this tight little hole is ready for me?” he taunts, pressing the head of his cock against Eddie’s entrance.

 

Eddie bites his lip to avoid moaning. They never really fuck without stretching Eddie out first because Richie is a lot to take. But the feeling of his wide cock pressing against him has heat pooling in his belly and he’s sure he can’t wait another second.

 

“Fuck it,” Eddie growls, “just fuck me.”

 

And Richie delivers, sliding his cock all the way in with one smooth thrust. Eddie’s never taken him all at once and the sudden stretch nearly knocks the air out of him. He opens his mouth in a silent scream and digs his nails into the chipping wood. 

 

Richie gives him all but a second to adjust before he’s roughly fucking in and out of Eddie. He digs his teeth into his forearm to muffle his moans. He feels completely full in the most wonderful way and starts intermittently clenching around Richie, trying to wrap his mind around how wide he’s stretched.

 

It doesn’t go unnoticed and his boyfriend playfully smacks his ass. “What are you squeezing around me for, sugar?”

 

Eddie’s lifts one leg up on the vanity, letting Richie hit it at a deeper angle. “Fuck, Chee, so fucking big in me,” he slurs.

 

Richie chuckles and continues slamming his hips forward at a brutal pace. Eddie slips a hand underneath himself and rubs at his clit. He’s already so close to the edge; he just needs a little push.

 

Richie slows down slightly and brings his thumb to where they’re connected. 

 

“Fuck you should see it, Eds,” he marvels. He then nudges his pointer finger against the lip of Eddie’s already stretched hole. “I don’t think we could fit anything else in here even if we tried, baby boy.”

   
  
---  
| 

Eddie lets outs a drawn-out moan and clenches down harshly as he comes. He rides out his high, feeling Richie’s thrusts become more erratic. He’s not far behind, and soon enough, he’s pressing his hips flush to Eddie’s and trying to stifle his own moans.

 

They stay in the position for a moment, catching their breaths, when they hear a knock at the door. Richie hisses when it causes Eddie to tense up around him.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Richie responds.

 

“You gonna come out, Rich?” his producer asks. “We want you to do some signings before the night ends.”  
  
---  
| 

“Yep! I’ll be out in a second,” he replies, pulling out of Eddie perhaps a bit too quickly. He hastily ties the condom off and tucks himself back into his pants.

 

They both listen for the man’s footsteps as he walks away before they start talking.   
  
---  
| 

Eddie giggles. “Fuck we’re a mess,” he says.  
  
---  
| 

 Richie doesn’t respond and Eddie looks over his shoulder to investigate the sudden silence. 

 

He’s peering down at Eddie which instantly makes him self-conscious. Suddenly he runs his thumb up Eddie’s inner thigh, and it comes back red.  
  
---  
  
“You’re bleeding, baby,” he says softly.

 

Eddie immediately tenses, desperate to cover up. “Ew, Richie, don’t fucking touch it! Did I start...?” he trails off, bringing a hand between his own legs, feeling around and wincing when his prodding only causes pain.

 

“No, baby, I think it’s because there was no prep,” he says.

 

Eddie sighs in relief, feeling less repulsed. “Oh, okay, no big deal. I’ll clean up and you go sign some autographs.”

 

Richie’s still frowning. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks, grabbing some tissues and beginning to clean his thighs. He’s lucky he’s wearing black underwear and leggings.

 

“I hurt you,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry I was careless, baby.”

 

Eddie snorts and wipes down Richie’s hands. “You were just a little rough—and I liked it, so no harm done, right?”

 

Richie pauses. “Wait, you liked it?”

 

Eddie shoves him towards the door. “You’re making everybody wait, and don’t forget to use some hand sanitizer, you heathen.”

 

Richie’s smiling as he opens the door. “This conversation isn’t over, Spaghetti!”

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie shoves his laptop towards Richie and cuddles up to his side. 

 

“Look at all these cool places in London, Richie! I wanna visit all of ‘em!” he says excitedly.

 

“Sure, we can go anywhere you want, and if I can’t be there with you because of a show I’ll pay for it,” he promises.

 

“This is gonna be so cool,” Eddie gushes. “I’ve never been anywhere besides Derry and California.”

 

Richie looks through some of the sites Eddie’s bookmarked. “You’ll make a cute tourist, all you need is one of my Hawaiian shirts and a fanny pack.”

 

“First of all, I already have a fanny pack and you can bet your ass I’m gonna wear it,” he replies.

 

Richie chuckles. “Oh, my God, I can’t wait.”

 

“Me too.”  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mine by bazzi seems bery much like a richie song to me or at least one he'd write lmao 
> 
> anyway this fic is slowly coming to an end, either next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last im not entirely sure yet
> 
> anyway please leave a comment to give me some motivation ily guys 
> 
> my tumblr-happytreasure
> 
> huge s/o to izzy @beepbeepbitchard for being an amazing beta


	14. Thick and Thin

Richie finds it almost comical how wide Eddie’s eyes get as the cab transports them through the city to their hotel. It hits Richie how fortunate he’s been to have traveled around the world before.

 

“It’s so pretty,” Eddie breathes.

 

Richie chuckles. “It’s just the town square, babe.”

 

Eddie’s still staring out the window with childlike bewilderment. “I wanna explore everything,” he says.

 

“Sure, we can go out after we settle in. Besides, it’s smart not to fall asleep too early,” Richie responds.

 

Eddie nods and continues assessing the fascinating streets of London. However, when they get to the hotel, Richie quickly learns Eddie can get so much more awestruck than he was in the cab. Granted, Richie’s never stayed in such a nice hotel before, but he’s been to some pretty fancy places. Eddie, however, has only stayed at seedy motels on the trips back to Derry during school breaks. 

 

His wide eyes and gaping mouth are adorable. Richie practically has to lead him to the elevator with how distracted he is by the extravagant decor around him.

 

When they make it to the room Eddie actually sputters. “This?! This is an apartment, not a hotel room.”

 

Richie grins. “Welcome to the celebrity lifestyle, angel.”

 

Eddie looks towards the ceiling. “Why is there...a mirror above the bed?” 

 

Richie winks. “What can I say? Famous people tend to be a little self-centered.”

 

Eddie scoffs, bouncing on the bed. “You were egotistical before you got famous.”

 

Richie crawls on top of him. “It’s easy when you look so good,” he brags jokingly.

 

Eddie hums in response, becoming slightly distracted when he catches their bodies in the mirror. Richie completely covers him, broad back and shoulders on display through the thin tank top he’s wearing.

 

Eddie swallows. “I’m gonna take a shower before we head out,” he says.

 

Richie sighs and rolls off him. “I’ll miss you!” he calls as Eddie makes his way to the bathroom.

 

“I’m sure you can find a way to entertain yourself,” he replies with a laugh.

 

 

-

 

 

“Do you want to go on it?” Richie asks as Eddie looks at the London Eye in amazement.

 

Eddie’s expression becomes apprehensive. “Isn’t it expensive?”

 

“Babe, I’ve got plenty of money,” Richie assures him. “Besides, I think it’d be pretty cool.”

 

Eddie adorably bites his lip, seemingly still thinking it over before he grins wide and nods. “Okay! Let’s do it!” 

 

Eddie spends most the time they wait in line excitedly rocking back and forth. Richie finds it ridiculously cute and laces their fingers together. 

 

He gets a little taste of the wonderment Eddie must be feeling when they finally get on the giant ferris wheel. The view they have is breath-taking. The whole city is spread out before them, making Richie feel like the world’s at his fingertips.

 

He turns to look at Eddie, whose eyes are locked on the vast landscape before them. He can see the lights that illuminate the city at night reflected in Eddie’s big, brown eyes. 

 

“It’s stunning,” Eddie marvels, breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah,” Richie breathes, gaze never leaving Eddie. “It is.”

 

 

 

-

 

When they get back to the hotel, it’s nearly 8 P.M. and Eddie already feels sleepy, but he can’t go to bed if he wants his body to adjust to the time zone correctly.

 

“We need to do something that’ll help us stay awake,” Eddie says as he strips off his jeans and shirt before wrestling himself out of his binder.

 

Richie gives him a suggestive smirk as he removes his own shirt. “I can think of a few ways to keep you awake.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes but flops on the bed anyway, spreading his legs in a way that’s not overtly sexual but easily catches Richie’s attention. 

 

Richie smiles, shaking his head slightly and undoing his belt. “God, I’ve created a monster out of you.”

 

Eddie slowly stretches his arms above his head, arching his back slightly. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“That,” Richie says accusingly. “You’re a tease and now you know you what makes me tick.”

 

Eddie smirks and slides a hand up his own stomach, dragging his fingertips across his exposed skin until they’re skimming the underside of his breast. It’s almost comical how captivated Richie is.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re easily manipulated by boobs,” Eddie teases.

 

Richie steps out of his jeans and slowly crawls on top of Eddie. He stares down at him lovingly and presses a kiss to his nose. “Have I ever told you how fucking gorgeous you are?” 

 

Eddie smiles wide. “Once or twice,” he replies, tangling a hand in Richie’s hair and pulling him down into a proper kiss.

 

Their pace isn’t hurried, but rather slow and passionate. It makes the fire in Eddie’s belly burn so much hotter and by the time Richie’s sucking hickeys into his collar bones he’s practically squirming.

 

Richie drags his fingers up Eddie’s side, gently cupping his chest and rolling a thumb over his nipple. Eddie lets out a gasp that turns into a whine as Richie continues to tease him. 

 

His mouth eventually makes its way down to Eddie’s chest as well. Richie looks up and runs his tongue across his nipple. Eddie feels like he’s burning up under Richie’s gaze, and throws his head back to avoid eye contact. His plan doesn’t help in the least, because now he’s staring up at the mirror. Richie’s broad back is on display as he’s hunched over Eddie, muscles moving tantalizingly as he runs his hands over his body.

 

He can only stand a few more minutes of Richie’s teasing before he’s shoving his panties down his legs. 

 

Richie hums in amusement, sitting back and letting Eddie kick off his underwear completely. “Someone’s desperate,” he remarks, removing his boxers.

 

Eddie whines and immediately shoves his own fingers between his wet folds, spreading the slick around. 

 

Richie raises his eyebrows and takes Eddie’s wrist in a firm grip, then pins it up by his head.

 

“What do you want, baby?” 

 

Eddie whines and shakes his head, but it’s an answer in itself because the only time Eddie won’t reply to the question is when he wants to be eaten out.

 

“What, baby? You gotta use your words,” Richie chides.

 

Eddie lets out another whine. Richie’s smug look lets him know that he’s well aware of what Eddie wants. 

 

Suddenly Richie’s large hand is gripping his chin, and he’s being forced to stare at the hungry gaze pointed at him.

 

“C’mon, sugar, good boys tell the truth, ” he says.

 

Eddie bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “I want you to eat me out until I’m crying,” he responds.

 

Richie breathes in sharply, and finally brings a hand between Eddie’s legs. Two fingers spread him apart and tease at his hole. “Fuck, Eds-baby, you’re dripping. What’s got you so needy?”

 

Eddie whines in embarrassment, but he knows it’s true. He’s so wet that it’s dribbling down his thighs.

 

“Thinking ‘bout your tongue,” he replies.

 

Richie curses and sits back on his knees, pulling Eddie forward by the hips until only his shoulders are left touching the mattress. 

 

He wastes no time dragging the flat of his tongue up the slit, exploring the sensitive skin. Eddie’s so worked up from their earlier foreplay that he’s already close. All it takes is Richie pressing his tongue against Eddie’s clit to send him over the edge.

 

Yet his orgasm doesn’t faze Richie. He continues eating him out, sending shocks of pleasure down Eddie’s spine when he swirls his stiffened tongue around the sensitive bud of nerves.

 

He starts pressing his tongue into Eddie, moving it around inside him. Eddie brings his own fingers up to his chest, teasing his nipples, trying to push himself closer and closer to the edge.

 

Suddenly Richie pulls back and spits on him, using three fingers to shove the saliva inside him. Eddie’s not sure why he finds it so hot but the action has him letting out a high-pitched moan and coming on Richie’s fingers. He feels hot tears make their way down his face as the overwhelming pleasure continues. He brings his fingers to his cheeks to wipe away the wetness, surprised Richie actually made him cry.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Richie, fuck me please,” he babbles.

 

Richie quickly lowers his hips back down to the bed and leans over to rummage through his bag, pulling out a condom.

 

Eddie’s tempted to touch himself while he waits but Richie makes quick work, rolling the condom on and climbing back on the bed.

 

He gasps out loud when Richie pulls their hips flush and his cock drags against him. Then he quickly lines it up, groaning as he slowly pushes in.

 

He starts with unhurried, meaningful thrusts, but Eddie’s attention is entirely focused on the mirror above him. He looks so tiny under Richie. Along with altering his image, Richie’s label also encouraged him to keep in shape, which lead to Richie begrudgingly following the other losers to the gym. For some reason, Eddie can’t get over the way his new muscles move under his skin as he grabs onto his hips or runs a hand up his side.

 

Before Eddie can really think what about what he’s doing he’s scrambling for his phone on the nightstand and quickly starting a video. He places it on the bed beside them, camera facing towards the mirror. Richie doesn’t notice, caught up sucking hickeys into his chest.

 

Eddie wraps his arms around Richie, nails digging into his back. “C’mon, Richie, harder, I’m not gonna break.”

 

Richie licks up the column of his neck. “You sure, baby? I think I could have you begging for it.”

 

Eddie nips at his jaw. “You could have me begging for a lot, but if you don’t fuck my brains out right now I’m gonna kick your ass.”

 

Richie lets out a laugh, but quickly picks up his pace. The speed of his thrusts catch Eddie slightly off guard. He’s rarely this rough. In fact, he hasn’t fucked Eddie this hard since the green room incident.

 

He drags his nails down his back and notices it makes Richie thrust into him harder. His head feels dizzy with the amount of pleasure running through his veins and he tightens his legs around Richie’s waist never wanting it to stop.

 

“Yeah, yeah, like that, Chee, wanna feel it tomorrow,” he babbles.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful when you’re this fucked out, takes nothing to have you falling apart on my cock, you’re always so desperate for it,” he whispers.

 

The words make his breath hitch and he clenches down. “Oh, fuck, Richie.”

 

“What, darling? You like being talked down to? Like being told how much of an adorable, needy, little slut you are?” 

 

Eddie gasps, surprised by how suddenly his orgasm comes. Richie’s thrusts speed up and Eddie lets out breathy moans, feeling sensitive.

 

Richie’s voice is slightly strained and Eddie knows he’s close. “Looks like we just found a new kink of yours.”

 

Eddie wants to tell him to shut up but he wonders how far he can take this dirty talk thing.

 

“Just feels so good, Chee, always fill me up so well, can feel it so deep, baby,” he rambles.

 

Richie curses sharply. 

 

“Come on my stomach, want you to claim what’s yours,” he whispers.

 

Richie moans, quickly pulling out and ripping off the condom before taking his cock in his fist and jerking himself off. It only takes a few strokes before he’s coming on Eddie’s stomach and chest.

 

He breathes heavily as he comes down from his orgasm and smiles at Eddie.

 

“God, you’re perfect,” he murmurs.

 

 

-

 

Eddie looks forlornly out the plane window. 

 

“I wanna move to Europe,” he says.

 

Richie chuckles, lacing their fingers together. “I’d agree, but nobody here knows how to drive.”

 

“Richie, just because they drive on the left side of the road doesn’t mean they can’t drive,” he says exasperatedly.

 

“It’s called the right side for a reason,” he retorts.

 

Eddie lovingly rolls his eyes and lays his head on Richie’s shoulder.

 

“What am I gonna do with you?” he asks.

 

“Oh, you could do a lotta things with me,” Richie says with a suggestive smirk.

 

Eddie shoves him lightly. “Beep beep, baby.”

 

-

 

Eddie chokes on another harsh sob and buries his face further into Richie’s chest. His dysphoria isn’t usually this bad when Eddie gets his period, but sometimes he becomes overwhelmed.

 

“Shhhh, you’re okay, baby boy,” he soothes, rubbing his back comfortingly.

 

Eddie shakes his head. He suddenly brings his fingers down to the skin of his stomach and digs his nails in. “I wanna die,” he cries.

 

Richie’s voice is shakier when he speaks next. “Hey, baby, no you don’t,” he says, firmly pulling Eddie’s hands away from his stomach before he can break skin.

 

Eddie balls his hands into fists. “I hate this, I can’t do it, I hate being your girlfriend.”

 

“But you’re not my girlfriend,” Richie says.

 

Eddie lets out a whine. “But I am to the world,” he replies bitterly.

 

“You know we’d support you if you wanted to come out,” Richie assures him.

 

“And you know that’s not something I can do right now,” Eddie snaps.

 

Richie doesn’t take his harsh tone personally. “I can keep you out of the public eye, maybe that will help?”

 

Eddie sniffles, sobs turning to hiccups. “Okay, I just hate presenting as a girl in public, and I don’t think I’d be able to wear a dress if we went somewhere nice,” he explains.

 

Richie nods in understanding. “Don’t worry, baby, whatever makes you most comfortable.”

 

Eddie snuggles closer, finally calming down. “Thank you, Richie, you’re too good to me.”

 

“Nah, I just treat you like you deserve. I got some chocolate before I came home, you want it?” 

 

Eddie perks up, smile creeping on his face. “Yes, please!” 

 

 

-

 

Eddie sets his mug on the coffee table and plops down on the couch. He’s spending his night alone, so he decided to watch some horror movies on Netflix. Bev and Ben are spending the weekend a few towns over for their anniversary and Richie’s currently busy at a party somewhere in Hollywood. 

 

Eddie hates accompanying Richie out to high-end parties. Not only does the dress code usually entail a skimpy dress, but he can’t stand being paraded around as Richie’s girlfriend. 

 

Thankfully, Richie doesn’t mind going to parties on his own. He simply shows up to the events his manager demands he attends. 

 

Although, tonight, Eddie’s pretty sure Richie’s going to more of a club. Some up and coming rapper invited him and his manager insisted he accept the offer. 

 

Eddie’s about halfway into a decent Netflix original when he checks the time—the numbers on the screen inform him it’s 12:30 A.M. Richie is almost always home by one in the morning, so, despite his sleepiness he decides to tough it out and wait for Richie. 

 

He stays on the couch nervously tapping his fingers against the cushions. When one A.M rolls around he calls Richie but there’s no answer.

 

By two A.M. he’s called five times and sent ten messages, and he’s pacing the floor when the clock hits three A.M.

 

Just as the clock’s about to hit four, he suddenly he hears the locked door knob turning. He quickly rushes to the door, flinging it open. He’s thankful that Richie’s standing in the doorway, but he’s immediately concerned when he sees him slumped over, leaning heavily against the door.

 

“Richie?!” 

 

Richie looks up and Eddie gasps at how dilated and out of focus his eyes are.

 

“Rich, what’s wrong?”

 

Richie stumbles forward heading towards their bedroom. “Took some E,” he mumbles.

 

Eddie locks the door and helps him to the bed. He knows Richie had expiermented with drugs when he was with Lily, but he never mentioned taking something strong enough cause such a reaction. Richie’s looking around the room with wide eyes. His hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and his hands are shaking. 

 

“Richie, what’s wrong?!” he says, frightened by his behavior.

 

There’s no answer. Richie doesn’t even look like he’s heard him. He snaps his fingers in front of his face, finally getting his boyfriend to look at him.

 

“Richie, what’s happening?”

 

“Bad high,” he whispers, quickly losing focus again.

 

Eddie feels hot tears run down his cheeks. Richie looks so absolutely out of it. 

 

Suddenly, Richie’s stumbling to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet. 

 

Eddie follows, prepared both to comfort him and for a long night.

 

 

-

 

 

When Richie wakes up, his mouth is terribly dry and he has a splitting headache.

 

He rolls over to see a glass of water on the nightstand and downs it all in one go.

 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and takes in his surroundings.

 

He’s surprised to find Eddie sitting on the desk chair staring straight ahead. He’s chewing one of his nails despite several others already being bitten down to the quick. Richie squints at him; he notices the prominent dark circles and wonders if Eddie slept at all last night.

 

“Eds?” he croaks.

 

He must’ve been zoned out because he snaps to attention. “Richie! Is your high gone?”

 

Richie nods. “Yeah, what happ—“ 

 

He’s quickly cut off when Eddie stomps over, grabs a pillow, and whacks him with it.

 

“Ow, Eddie what the—“

 

“Never do that to me again,” he demands.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t ‘what’ me. You came home high off your ass, hallucinating and out of it, I was scared out of my fucking mind about you, Richie,” he snaps.

 

Richie’s expression softens. He doesn’t remember last night and he can’t imagine how anxious it must’ve made Eddie.

 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I didn’t know the E was laced,” he says.

 

Eddie runs a hand through his hair and sighs, looking frustrated.

 

“Just promise me you won’t do it again?”

 

“Of course, it was so stupid, and I was just trying to get on their good sides. I’m so sorry you had to see that,” he says softly.

 

He scoots over on the bed and holds open his arms. Eddie looks like he still wants to be mad, but he gives in and cuddles up next to Richie.

 

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispers.

 

Richie feels a surge of affection for his boyfriend. 

 

“I love you too,” he replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head. “Through thick and thin, yeah?”

 

Eddie kisses his collar bone. “Through thick and thin,” he confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe this fic is finally over ;,) this is one of my fav stories to write and this AU means so much to me. im fairly sure ill make a sequel to this story so let me know if youd be interested
> 
> if youve followed this story please leave me a comment telling me what you think, it'll mean the world to me!
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


End file.
